


The Light of a Pole Star

by Khloey53



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ancient History, Maes Hughes Lives, Multi, Nina Tucker Lives, Past Lives, Recovered Memories, The Gate of Truth
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khloey53/pseuds/Khloey53
Summary: Quand Ed passe à travers la Porte, il ressort de l’autre côté avec plus que de simples connaissances.« Chaque fois que j’entends de vieilles chroniques d’amour, sa douleur séculaire,Son ancien conte d’être séparés ou réunis.Alors que je regarde fixement le passé, à la fin tu émerges,Vêtu de la lumière d’une étoile polaire perçant l’obscurité du temps :Tu deviens une image de ce dont on se souvient pour toujours. »
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Light of a Pole Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756028) by [Setari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setari/pseuds/Setari). 



> Note de l'Auteure :
> 
> J’ai « Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings » car, en ce qui me concerne, étant donné que rien n’arrive en réalité entre Roy et Ed avant qu’Ed n’ait seize ans, donner à cette histoire l’avertissement « Underage » serait inexact. Mais il y a un peu de flirt avant ce point, ainsi qu’une reconnaissance de leur intention de devenir un couple une fois qu’Ed sera plus âgé.
> 
> Le titre, et la citation dans le résumé, viennent du poème Unending Love de Rabindranath Tagore.

Ed ne devrait pas se souvenir. Oh, il y a tous ces trucs que la Porte a fourré dans sa tête dont il se souvient et Al non, et il ne devrait probablement pas se souvenir de cela non plus, mais ce n’est pas- C’est si loin de lui, une connaissance tellement impersonnelle. C’est la même chose – c’est ce qu’il pense, en tous cas – pour quiconque passe à travers la Porte. Seulement des connaissances, percées jusqu’au plus profond de leur âme et atroces. C’est bon.

C’est les souvenirs qui ennuient le plus Ed.

Parce qu’il ne devrait pas se souvenir. Il ne devrait pas se souvenir du goût du vin d’Aerugo, et il ne devrait pas se souvenir des coutumes de la Cour Impériale de Xing, et il ne devrait pas se souvenir de la combinaison exacte des odeurs de vieux parchemin, de cuir poussiéreux, et de sable chaud qui pénétraient la Grande Librairie de Xersès. Il n’a même jamais quitté Resembool. Il ne devrait pas se souvenir comment naviguer les canaux d’Aquroya, ou les ruelles des bidonvilles de Centrale. Il est Edward Elric, et pourtant il se souvient aussi être Natan bin Mordechai, et Yi Feng, et Leon Blackburn, et Lucia Guardia, et Proteus d’Atossa.

C’est trop pour son esprit de onze ans. Des siècles de souvenirs, tellement de versions différentes d’enfants de onze ans. Onze ans à Xersès représentait moins de la moitié du chemin vers l’âge adulte, mais onze ans à Drachma était assez vieux pour commencer à travailler comme apprenti. Parfois il perd son enfance à Resembool en grimpant dans les vergers de Xing et en galopant à travers les toits plats d’Ishval.

Ce n’est pas avant que quelqu’un n’attrape le devant de sa chemise, le tire vers le haut et le secoue, et qu’il ne regarde dans les yeux noir charbon qu’il ne revient à lui-même. Parce qu’il _connaît_ ces yeux. Dans des formes et des couleurs différentes à travers les siècles, ils avaient été là. Ils s’étaient rencontrés dans une bibliothèque, dans une infirmerie, dans un atelier, dans une allée, dans un bar, à un marché, dans un temple. Tellement de différences, tellement de variables, mais Ed – son nom est _Edward Elric_ – s’accroche à l’âme en dessous, qui est toujours demeurée constante.

C’est l’ancre dont il avait besoin. Même après que Mustang soit parti, c’est juste plus facile de mettre les pièces au bon endroit dans son esprit. Il se tire lui-même hors du bourbier des siècles, et demande un automail à Mamie. Il peut le faire. Il ne sait pas comment, parce qu’il n’a pas toujours été un alchimiste – comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir _toujours_ été un alchimiste ?! - mais il va récupérer le corps d’Al. Et Roy Mustang va l’aider.

Il est à peu près sûr que tout le monde peut dire que quelque chose est différent, mais Al l'attribue au fait d’avoir échoué à ramener Maman, et Winry l’attribue au traumatisme de la blessure, et Ed n’est pas entièrement sûr qu’ils aient tort. C’est tout cela, et peut-être que c’est pour cela qu’il est tellement plus difficile de repousser les souvenirs au loin. C’est plus facile de se souvenir d’une vie qui n’est pas vraiment – est – la sienne, que de s’attarder sur ce qu’il a fait dans cette vie.

« D'accord, demi-portion, crache le morceau. », commande Mamie, quelques semaines après son rétablissement, quand il est assis sur le porche de derrière, contemplant les champs et les comparant à ceux des champs de riz à Xing. Regardant son automail et le comparant à un moteur d’automobile.

« Qui est-ce que tu appelles demi-portion, vieille peau ?! » claque Ed, se tournant pour fusiller Mamie du regard.

Mamie le fusille immédiatement en retour. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Qu’est-ce que tu _penses_? », rétorque Ed amèrement.

« Si je le savais, je ne serais pas en train de demander », riposte Mamie sans hésiter. Puis elle crache un large nuage de fumée et tire rapidement sur sa pipe pendant un moment. « Tu as de quoi être en colère, je te l’accorde, mais je te connais, Ed, et ce n’est pas ce à quoi tu ressembles quand tu te complais. C’est ce à quoi tu ressembles quand tu es perdu dans ce grand cerveau qui est le tien. »

Ed renifle avant qu’il ne puisse s’en empêcher, parce que, d’accord, c’est exact. Et peut-être… il ne peut pas le dire à Al ou Winry, il ne peut pas les accabler avec cela, mais Mamie… elle a vécu pendant deux des vies d’Ed, plus ou moins. « Quand es-tu née, Mamie ? », demande-t-il.

« 1839. », répond Mamie, lente et confuse. « Pourquoi ? »

« As-tu jamais vu beaucoup de la guerre avec Aerugo ? », continue Ed sans répondre.

Après un instant de silence suspicieux, Mamie acquiesce. « J’ai vu beaucoup de soldats passer alors que j’étudiais à Rush Valley. Et j’ai travaillé avec les médecins près du front pendant quelques années quand la situation s’est détériorée. C’est là que j’ai rencontré mon mari, en l’occurrence. »

Ed sourit avec un peu de mélancolie. « Il y a cette petite ville, pas si loin au sud de South City. Walston. Tu connais ? », commence-t-il, et Mamie fronce incontestablement les sourcils maintenant, mais elle hoche la tête encore une fois. « Elle était autrefois située de l’autre côté de la frontière, mais les militaires ont utilisé leurs toutes nouvelles voitures sans chevaux pour déjouer les troupes d’Aerugo et la prendre en 1874. C’était assez proche d’une rivière, ce qui en faisait une nouvelle base d’opérations idéale, donc tous les employés de soutien, les médecins, les cuisiniers, et bien sûr leurs nouveaux ingénieurs ont été embarqués et parqués chez les habitants pour le temps qu’il faudrait pour conquérir la ville suivante. Ce qui était un ticket direct pour les ennuis, même en ignorant le fait que le seul endroit qui valait la peine d’être visité en soirée était le Bar de Valentino. »

« Je me souviens », murmure Mamie. « Ed, comment... »

« Oh, tu étais vraiment là ? », demande Ed avec surprise, clignant des yeux vers Mamie et essayant de trouver une fougueuse mécanicienne d’automail dans ses souvenirs. « Hum. Peut-être que nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

« _Bon sang_ , de quoi tu parles, Edward ?! », claque Mamie en perdant patience.

« Tu n’as pas rencontré par hasard une ingénieur du nom de Lexi Spitfire, n’est-ce pas ? », demande Ed.

Mamie s’arrête, bouche ouverte en préparation pour demander plus de réponses, et lui lance un regard profondément troublé. « Petite, des cheveux bruns et bouclés, des tâches de rousseur, toujours en train de se chamailler avec le barman ? », demande-t-elle.

« Je _n’étais pas petite_ ! », ronchonne Ed. « J’étais de _taille parfaitement normale_ , merci bien ! Juste parce que les Aerugoniens tendent à être _irraisonnablement grands_ ne veut pas dire- » Mamie émet un son inquiétant, un peu comme un ‘glrhk’, et s’assoit lourdement sur les marches du porche, fixant Ed comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. « Mamie ? », demande Ed, peut-être inquiet, un peu, parce que bien qu’il espérait en quelques sortes que sa connaissance de choses qu’il ne pouvait possiblement pas avoir été là pour voir la convaincrait qu’il disait la vérité, il ne voulait pas lui donner une crise cardiaque.

« C’était- _Bon sang_ … », expire Mamie, et puis elle se secoue et revient immédiatement fixer Ed avec choc. « Je me souviens entrer dans ce bar et entendre cette _même_ diatribe. Spitfire essayait de tirer le barman au-dessus du bar- »

« Et Val se comportait comme un _bâtard suffisant_. ‘Oh, désolé, est-ce trop haut pour que tu l’atteignes ? Est-ce que je devrais me pencher un peu pour rendre ça plus facile ? », cite Ed avec un grognement. « Il n’était plus aussi suffisant avec un bleu de la taille de mon poing autour de son joli petit œil, pas vrai ? »

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est _passé_ , Ed ? », demande Mamie. « Si tu es même encore _Edward_ \- ! »

« Je le suis ! », interrompt rapidement Ed. « Bon dieu, Mamie, je pense que je l’aurais remarqué si je n’étais pas _moi_ depuis le temps. 

« C’est ce que je pensais, aussi, mais ensuite tu t’es mis à parler comme _quelqu’un d’autre_ ! », glapit Mamie.

Ed soupire, et regarde à nouveau les champs de Resembool. « Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, nom différent, visage différent, vie différente… même âme. » Il fait une pause et hausse les épaules. « Je pense. Je n’ai pas exactement eu d’explication. Tout était juste soudainement _là_ , dans ma tête. »

Mamie inspire fortement, mais elle ne crie pas. Elle ne dit rien pendant très longtemps, et Ed laisse les choses se tasser, lui laisse le temps d’absorber tout ce qu’il a dit. Il pense qu’il se souvient d’elle, maintenant, pense qu’il se souvient porter un toast avec elle à la notion que les machines étaient juste meilleures que les hommes. Pense qu’il se souvient de conversations d’ivrognes à propos du fonctionnement des automails, du fonctionnement des moteurs, de combien de personnes elles avaient déjà vu mourir parce que leurs machines n’étaient pas _suffisamment_ bonnes. Il pense que Val les a coupées à un certain point. Il pense qu’il se souvient de Val le portant – la portant – jusqu’au lit et la bordant comme le satané abruti qu’il était sous toutes ces conneries. « Donc… Spitfire est morte, dans ce cas ? Je me demandais. », dit finalement Mamie.

« Ouais. 1889. Accident de voiture. », lui dit Ed.

Mamie renifle. « Ironique. »

« Tu m’en diras tant. »

***

Centrale est à la fois familière et étrangère, et il faut une journée à Ed pour s’orienter. Il part faire un tour, passe l’université, qui est plus grande qu’elle ne l’était autrefois, et traverse les quartiers aisés qui n’ont pratiquement pas changés depuis deux cents ans, et les bidonvilles, qui passent de douloureusement familiers à complètement différents et inversement toutes les quelques ruelles. Il trouve un bordel où il se souvient d’une ruine dilapidée où il a dormi pendant plusieurs mois quand il était enfant, il y a très, très longtemps, et s’arrête, le fixant et essayant de saisir la pure ironie.

« Grand frère… », dit Al, le jugeant ouvertement.

« Quoi ?! », souffle Ed. « Je regardais l’ _architecture_ , Al ! »

« L’architecture ? », dit quelqu’un d’un ton traînant avec le voix grinçante et rauque d’un fumeur, et Ed se tourne pour voir une femme plus âgée appuyée contre l’entrée, une cigarette entre deux doigts parfaitement manucurés. « Eh bien, c’est nouveau ça. »

« Ça pourrait le faire avec quelques gargouilles de plus, si vous voulez mon avis. », l’informe Ed avec un sourire aiguisé. Étant donné son âge et son maquillage parfaitement ostentatoire, il devine qu’elle est la propriétaire du bordel. « Vous devez être la fameuse Madame Christmas, je suppose ? »

« C’est bien moi. », confirme-t-elle. « Et tu es bien trop jeune pour être un client, gamin. »

Ed renifle, parce que c’est drôle. S’il additionne tout ce dont il se _souvient_ , il a plus de cinq cents ans. « Je ne chercher pas non plus du travail. », souligne-t-il sèchement.

« Bien. », dit Madame Christmas, avec tout un poids d’accent derrière ses mots. « Qu’est-ce que tu fous dans cette partie de la ville, dans ce cas, gamin ? », demande-t-elle. Elle ne mâche pas ses mots, celle-là. Ed décide qu’il l’aime bien, en quelque sorte.

« Je regarde juste autour de moi. Pour me faire une idée de la ville. », répond Ed.

« Tu devrais rentrer. », instruit Madame Christmas, d’un ton qui s’attend tout à fait à être obéi. Ed n’a jamais vraiment répondu à cette sorte de ton. Pas dans cette vie, pas dans aucune autre.

« Eh. » Il hausse les épaules. « J’en ai pas envie. » Cela lui vaut un regard noir, et il répond avec un autre sourire aussi aiguisé qu’un couteau, juste _défiant_ la femme d’insister. Elle souffle un mince filet de fumée, roule des yeux et capitule avec une longue traînée de sa cigarette. « En plus, le gars chez qui on reste est un putain de tordu, alors je prendrai n’importe quelle excuse pour sortir de là pour un moment. »

« Oh ? », encourage Madame Christmas, en relevant lentement un sourcil.

« Grand frère, Monsieur Tucker n’est pas _si_ bizarre. », proteste Al, mais c’est faible et ils le savent tous les deux.

L’autre sourcil de Madame Christmas se lève pour rejoindre le premier. « Qu’a-t-il fait ? »

« Rien. » Ed agite vaguement la main dans les airs. « Ce n’est pas… Il est _putain_ de fourbe. Il évite de me regarder dans les yeux, il est nerveux tout le temps, sauf quand il pense que personne ne le regarde, et alors il a ce… ce regard _perçant_ , comme s’il y avait du verre cassé derrière ses yeux. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

« Oh, oui. », confirme Madame Christmas, et elle observe Ed avec son propre genre de regard perçant, désormais, seulement celui-ci ne lui donne pas du tout la chair de poule. « On voit beaucoup d’hommes sur le point de faire quelque chose de dangereux dans notre domaine. »

« _Exactement_. », approuve Ed, en la pointant du doigt.

« Très bien, gamin. » Une autre bouffée de cigarette, puis elle fourre le mégot dans un petit cendrier portable qu’elle a sorti de sa poche. « Mais il y a de meilleurs endroits pour faire du tourisme dans la ville. Des endroits plus sûrs. », l’informe-t-elle, en lui donnant un regard lourd de sous-entendus. « Alors dégage d’ici. »

Ed accepte cela, et se tourne pour partir, mais hésite, et se retourne un moment plus tard. « Juste par curiosité, est-ce que vous employer des hommes ici, ou juste des femmes ? », demande-t-il.

« _Grand frère_ ! », glapit Al.

Madame Christmas l’évalue avec une précision clinique, puis lui adresse un regard sèchement amusé. « Reviens dans environ cinq ans, gamin. », lui dit-elle. « et j’aurai des gens qui paieront cher pour toi. » Al émet une sorte de grincement scandalisé, mais Ed est seulement un peu flatté par cette déclaration.

« Je vous ai dit que je ne cherche pas de travail. Je suis seulement curieux. », corrige Ed, s’émerveillant de l’étrange synchronicité entre ses différentes vies. « Klaus aurait ri à s’en rendre malade s’il avait pu voir ça. », songe-t-il doucement, mais pas assez doucement, apparemment.

« Klaus ? », encourage Madame Christmas.

Ed secoue la tête. « Personne, juste… juste un vieil ami, en quelques sortes. »

Madame Christmas lui jette un regard profondément sceptique. « Tu es _bien_ trop jeune pour parler comme ça, gamin. », l’informe-t-elle, et Ed hausse les épaules, parce qu’il ne peut pas exactement argumenter sans avoir l’air fou. Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, il se contente de faire un signe de la main, et se met à descendre la rue.

« De quoi diable étais-tu en train de parler, Grand frère ? », demande Al une fois qu’ils sont bien hors de portée des oreilles du bordel. « Nous n’avons jamais rencontré personne appelé Klaus. »

« C’est ce que tu dis. », rétorque Ed. « Je pourrais avoir des amis que tu ne connais pas. »

« Non, tu ne pourrais vraiment pas, Grand frère. », dit Al, impassible.

« Ouch. », rit Ed, et puis dessoûle tandis qu’il essaye de décider ce qu’il doit dire à Al. « C’est juste... quelque chose dont je me souviens de… de la Porte. », dit-il finalement, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches et s’avachissant un peu. Il ne sait pas pourquoi Al n’a pas le même problème que lui. Peut-être parce qu’il ne se souvient pas de la Porte du tout, mais cela ne semble pas logique pour Ed. La seule chose qu’il peut deviner c’est qu’il se souvient parce que la Porte l’a mis en pièces, l’a _ouvert_ et tout ce qui avait été fourré à l’intérieur s’était déversé, toutes les choses imprimées sur son âme mais cachées à l’abri des regards avaient été mises à nu et forcées à la lumière. Mais il ne sait pas, et sûrement si c’était le cas, Al devrait se souvenir, lui-aussi, qu’il se souvienne ou non de ce qui _s’est passé_.

« Oh. », dit Al doucement. Ils marchent en silence pendant de longues minutes. « La Porte t’a montré… des choses en rapport avec… avec des prostitués ? », demande-t-il finalement.

Ed étouffe un rire qui n’a pas beaucoup d’humour. « En quelques sortes. Je n’ai pas vraiment envie d’en parler. »

« D’accord, Grand frère. », accepte Al. « Mais si… si jamais ça devenait le cas, tu sais que j’écouterai, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr, Al. », confirme Ed, frappant légèrement ses phalanges contre le côté de la cuirasse d’Al. « Viens, on fait la course jusqu’à la rue principale. », dit-il, et puis il s’enfuit, riant des cris indignés « GRAND FRÈRE ! » d’Al qui résonnent derrière lui.

***

« _J’ai rencontré ta nouvelle recrue aujourd’hui._ »

« _Quoi ?!_ »

« _Hmmm. Un gamin bizarre._ »

« _Bizarre… comment ?_ »

« _Il est bien plus adulte qu’il en a l’air._ »

« _Oui, et bien, je savais déjà ça._ »

« _Il a aussi dit qu’il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce gars, Tucker._ »

« _Vraiment ? C’est intéressant._ »

« _Très. Il l’a bien argumenté, aussi. Tu penserais qu’il a déjà vu des gens qui ont merdé avant ça._ »

« _Qui ont merdé ?_ »

« _Je parlerai de ça à Hélène, pour voir si elle peut me donner un meilleur aperçu._ »

« _Je vois._ »

« _Peut-être que tu devrais aussi t’occuper de cet homme. T’assurer qu’il va bien._ »

« _Je le ferai. Et que faisait exactement Edward dans votre coin de la ville, de toutes manières ?_ »

« _Du tourisme._ »

« _… Du tourisme._ »

« _Hmm. Il s’est arrêté pour apprécier l’architecture._ »

« _L’a… L’architecture ?_ »

« _Il pense qu’on devrait ajouter quelques gargouilles à l’avant de la bâtisse._ »

« _Bon dieu. J’espère que vous n’allez pas écouter son conseil._ »

« _Hmm..._ »

« _Madame… !_ »

« _Eh, ne te met pas en rogne, Roy-Boy. Non ; pas de gargouilles._ »

« _Bien. Je vous verrai bientôt._ »

« _Tu as intérêt. Bonne chance._ »

« _À vous aussi, Madame._ »

***

Ed se sent malade. Ed a vu beaucoup de choses horribles avant cela, mais il y a quelque chose de bien plus terrible avec la chimère bâclée, mutilée, qui était autrefois Nina Tucker. Peut-être est-ce parce que tous ces souvenirs sont… juste un peu détachés. Vieux et ternis et usés. Ceci est immédiat, juste en face de lui, si fortement nouveau qu’il peut toujours sentir l’ozone de la transmutation.

Il y a un coup violent à l’étage, des bruits de pas, et Al crie, appelle à l’aide, peut-être. Ed fait à peine attention, parce qu’il peut à peine _respirer_ , et son esprit _s’emballe_. Parce que s’il ne peut pas _clairement_ se souvenir de la connaissance que la Porte lui a enfoncé dans la tête, il se souvient _bien_ de cinq vies différentes passées à apprendre l’alchimie, et il devait y avoir _quelque chose_ là-dedans qui pourrait _aider_.

« _Merde_. » La tête d’Ed se relève brusquement pour observer. Roy se tient au pied des escaliers, regardant à l’intérieur du laboratoire de Tucker et fixant avec un visage rendu pâle par l’horreur la chimère qui gémit au milieu de la pièce. « Où est Tucker ? », demande-t-il à l’instant où il se rend compte qu’Ed est en train de le regarder.

« Nous- nous l’avons assommé et mis dans l’une des cages. » Al informe Roy, parce qu’Ed ne parvient pas à trouver sa langue. Ne parvient même pas à trouver une bribe d’attention pour quoi que ce soit arrivant dans ce siècle. Il est de retour à Xersès. De retour à Xing. Parce que Xersès n’avait pas de lois contre la transmutation humaine comme Amestris en a, leur concept d’alchimie biologique était _entièrement_ différent, et possiblement – probablement – plus juste. Et l’elixirologie de Xing était axé et centré sur la _guérison_ , le corps _et_ l’âme, en harmonie.

Les morceaux commencent à se mettre en place dans l’esprit d’Ed, et il se redresse confusément. « Edward ?! », demande Roy, alors qu’Ed s’avance désespéramment vers le bureau. « Grand frère ?! », glapit Al, quand Ed revient avec un morceau de craie. Il a besoin de dessiner celui-là, parce que c’est tellement, tellement fragile, tellement _ténu_ , et s’il se trompe- Il a besoin de le dessiner pour s’assurer qu’il ne se trompe pas.

« Écarte Nina, Al. », ordonne Ed, tombant à genoux et claquant des mains pour effacer le cercle déjà tracé à la craie sur le sol. Nina-la-chimère tressaille, gémit comme un chien battu, et Al laisse de côté l’interrogatoire d’Ed pour écarter Nina.

« Edward, qu’est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire ? », demande Roy, jetant un œil par dessus l’épaule d’Ed tandis qu’il commence à dessiner le cercle.

« J’essaye de la réparer. »

« Edward, il n’y a pas moyen de la réparer. », lui dit Roy, sérieux et déchiré. « Tu ne peux pas défaire une transmutation complète. »

« Ce n’est _pas_ complet. », rétorque Ed. « Une merde de patchwork bousillée. L’âme n’est pas alignée avec le corps. Merde, Tucker n’a même pas _tenu compte_ des âmes dans son cercle. A-t-il seulement _étudié_ l’anatomie ? Je veux dire, merde. Non, c’est faux- » Ed efface les débuts d’un sigle et recule un instant, observant le cercle. « Si on tient compte du lóng de màibó, il y a besoin de- » Acquiesçant, Ed plonge à nouveau, mettant en place les détails dans un élan d’inspiration.

« Le quoi ? », demande Roy.

C’est une bonne chose qu’Ed ait presque terminé, parce que cette question le fait sortir de l’espace de sa tête. Pendant un moment, il voit double quand il lève les yeux vers Roy. Des lèvres plus pleines peintes d’un rouge sang, des cheveux plus longs retenus en arrière par des épingles de jade sculptées pour ressembler à des fleurs de prunier et des papillons, un visage plus fin qui ne faisait que souligner la ruse derrière les yeux sombres. Mais c’est Roy, pas Xiaoli, et _bien sûr_ qu’il ne sait pas ce que c’est que le Pouls du Dragon.

« C’est- Aucune importance. » Ed secoue la tête et finit le cercle. « Ok. Ok, Nina ? », appelle-t-il, se tournant vers là où Al et Nina sont accroupis dans un coin de la pièce. « Eh, Nina, je pense- je pense que je peux faire en sorte que ça ne te fasse plus mal, si tu veux ? », propose-t-il.

« Grand frère ? », grince Nina, et le cœur d’Ed se brise.

« Ouais. Tu pourrais venir ici une seconde ? », demande Ed, et Nina se lève et titube, cognant sa tête contre sa poitrine et pleurnichant. « Eh, ça va aller. Grand frère va améliorer les choses. », promet-il, et il laisse tomber un baiser sur sa tête tremblante avant de reculer. « Reste juste là une seconde, d’accord ? », encourage-t-il, quand elle va pour le suivre. Elle gémit, mais s’assoit avec hésitation.

« Edward, es-tu sûr… ? », demande Roy.

Ed mâchouille sa lèvre. « À quatre-vingt-deux pourcents. »

« Grand frère, est-ce que ce n’est pas… c’est de la transmutation humaine. », proteste Al faiblement, en venant se tenir à côté d’Ed.

« Techniquement ? Peut-être pas. », esquive Ed.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? », demande Al, déconcerté.

« Techniquement, si Tucker a pu l’emmener _ici_ sans avoir à faire face à la Porte, alors je devrais être capable de… eh bien, de la guérir sans franchir cette ligne, moi non plus. Je ne pense pas que je peux… Je ne peux pas la rendre _humaine_ à nouveau, c’est le problème, mais je pense- je suis presque sûr que je peux la rendre… mieux. », essaye d’expliquer Ed. Puis, avant qu’il ne puisse revenir sur sa décision, il tombe à genoux et place ses doigts sur le bord du cercle. Il s’illumine immédiatement d’un bleu-blanc brillant, et Nina _hurle_.

Ed ferme les yeux, parce qu’il sait que parfois guérir fait mal, mais c’est pire que tout ce qu’il a pu voir avant. Pas surprenant, étant donné que son corps tout entier est un gâchis disparate qui doit être rationalisé.

La lumière meurt, les cries s’arrêtent, pour être remplacés par les sanglots durs, humides et haletants d’un enfant. « Nina ?! », appelle Ed.

« Gr-grand frère ?! », appelle Nina en retour, tout à fait elle, sans aucun son de chien rude et râpeux. Ed devient immobile, alors même qu’Al et Roy halètent tous les deux. Il efface une partie du cercle extérieur pour s’assurer que le cercle ne puisse pas être réactivé, et puis rampe vers là où Nina est nue et frémissante sur le sol.

« Eh, eh là. », murmure Ed alors qu’il la ramasse et la berce contre sa poitrine. « Est-ce que ça fait toujours mal, Nina ? Est-ce que tu pourrais… est-ce tu pourrais me dire si ça faisait mal ? »

Nina presse son visage contre sa poitrine et sanglote, mais elle secoue sa tête en même temps. « Non. Ça faisait tellement mal, mais- mais c’est mi-mieux maintenant. », marmonne-t-elle faiblement, puis se dissout en gémissements, pleurant si fort qu’elle en tremble. Ed la regarde et grimace. Il avait raison quand il avait dit qu’il ne pourrait pas rendre Nina humaine à nouveau. Ses proportions sont juste un peu différentes, et elle a un beau manteau de fourrure rouge doré sur le dos et les membres et remontant le long de son cou, et ses ongles ressemblent plus à des griffes, et Ed est presque sûr qu’elle a une queue maintenant. Mais elle ne souffre plus, et c’est tout ce qu’Ed pouvait demander.

Un vêtement sombre apparaît dans le champ de vision d’Ed, et il lève les yeux pour voir Roy lui offrir son long manteau noir. Essayant de sourire avec gratitude et échouant lamentablement, Ed le prend et emmitoufle Nina dedans. Ils attendent en silence tandis que Nina pleure toutes les larmes de son corps puis s’endort, toujours allongée à moitié sur les genoux d’Ed et à moitié sur le sol. « Laisse-moi- », murmure Roy doucement, et Ed n’hésite même pas à le laisser ramasser Nina dans ses bras. Il se dresse sur ses jambes et fixe son visage endormi et strié de larmes. Son visage, au moins, semble surtout normal, même s’il y a quelque chose dans la forme de ses yeux qui ne paraît pas tout à fait juste.

« Où allez-vous l’emmener ? », demande Al, et Ed redevient brusquement attentif au fil de peur et d’acier qu’il entend dans le ton de son frère.

Il lève les yeux vers Roy, et Roy le regarde en retour avec une grimace peinée. « Quelque part où elle sera en sécurité, je vous le promets. », jure-t-il.

« _Où_? », presse Al, cinglant et fort et _en colère_. « Parce que je _sais_ que vous savez ce que les militaires feraient d’elle si- »

Roy donne un rire singulièrement sans humour. « Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter, Alphonse. En ce qui concerne le rapport officiel... », traîne-t-il et il jette un coup d’œil en direction des escaliers. Seulement à ce moment-là Ed réalise que Hugues et Hawkeye sont arrivés avec Roy. Il se frotte un œil et se demande à quel point son champ visuel s’était rétréci.

« À moins que nous ne parvenions à mettre en place un bordel suffisamment convaincant, je pense que nous ferions mieux d’opter pour une disparition », lance Hugues sur un ton grave.

« On pourrait le vaporiser, _lui._ », suggère Ed sombrement, en faisant un geste du pouce vers Tucker.

Roy a l’air surpris, puis pensif. « Affirmer qu’il s’agissait de Nina et que Tucker s’est enfui, et dans ce cas au moins la chasse à l’homme serait après quelqu’un qu’ils ne trouveraient _définitivement_ pas. Je… m’occuperai de ça quand je serai revenu. », soupire-t-il en baissant les yeux vers Nina.

« Revenu d’où ? », demande Al d’un air belliqueux.

« De chez ma mère. », répond Roy narquoisement, et toute la combativité s’évapore d’Al. « Elle prendra bien soin de Nina. »

« Laisse-moi l’emmener. », intervient Hugues. « Il faut que tu en aies terminé avec lui quand la Police Militaire débarquera. »

Roy hoche la tête, et lui tend Nina. Hugues la berce comme si elle était précieuse, et il y a regard momentané de chagrin sur son visage. Puis il est parti, remontant les escaliers, et Roy se tourne vers Tucker. « Hawkeye, si vous pouviez emmener les Elric à l’étage ? Je vous rejoindrai dans quelques minutes. »

« Monsieur. », répond Hawkeye, puis elle se tourne et fait un geste pour qu’Ed et Al la précèdent dans les escaliers. Al s’avance vers elle, mais Ed ne bouge pas. « Edward ? », l’encourage Hawkeye, son ton étonnamment doux. Ce qui n’aide vraiment pas le sentiment de malaise bouillonnant dans les tripes d’Ed.

« Est-ce que tu sais comment le faire passer pour une transmutation humaine ratée ? », demande-t-il à Roy.

Roy s’immobilise, et hésite assez longtemps à répondre pour qu’Ed n’ait en réalité pas besoin qu’il ne dise les mots. « Pas spécifiquement, mais je peux faire une assez bonne supposition. », dit finalement Roy, de façon assez décisive pour que si Ed ne se souvenait pas, s’il n’avait pas presque une douzaine de vies d’adulte sur lesquelles s’appuyer, il l’aurait peut-être laissé le pousser hors de la pièce. Mais il se souvenait, alors il ne le laisse pas.

« Pas aussi bonne que la mienne. », remarque Ed.

« Grand frère ! », proteste Alphonse, horrifié.

« C’est _bon_ , Al. », claque Ed. Ça ne l’est pas, c’est tellement au-delà de _pas bon_ que c’en n’est même pas drôle, mais Ed a déjà été trois fois dans l’armée avant cela. Il a vu à quel point ils peuvent être cruels, à quel point ils peuvent être joyeusement malveillants. Il se souvient avec quelle désinvolture ils peuvent mettre de côté la vie de leurs propres troupes. S’il y a _quelque chose_ – _quoi que ce soit_ – qu’il peut faire pour protéger Nina de tout cela, il le fera.

« Tu n’as pas à faire ça, Edward. », lui dit Roy, calme et solennel.

« Non, mais je vais le faire quand même. », répond Ed, en rencontrant son regard. « Je n’ai pas pu sauver Nina, mais peut-être- peut-être que je peux aider à la garder un peu en sécurité maintenant. » Il hésite, mais c’est Roy. C’est Val et Malka et Klaus et Xiaoli et Dimka et Huang. S’il ne peut pas leur faire confiance, il ne peut faire confiance à _personne_. « Je- je ne pense pas que je puisse… le tuer, par contre. On pourrait- »

Roy a une expression comme si Ed l’avait juste poignardé. « Je peux m’occuper de cette partie, Edward. », lui assure-t-il.

« Ouais, travail d’équipe. », plaisante Ed faiblement. Roy lui lance un sourire qui est creux, mais ses yeux sont touchés par l’humour morbide, alors Ed l’accepte. « Tu devrais- tu devrais aller avec Hawkeye, Al. Tu- tu n’as pas besoin de voir ça. », dit-il.

« Je déteste que tu continues à te faire du mal pour me protéger de tout. », lui dit Al, d’un voix calme, blessée, qui poignarde Ed en plein cœur.

« Coup dur. », répond Ed, un peu plus brusquement qu’il n’en avait l’intention, à cause de la douleur aiguë dans sa poitrine. « Je suis le grand frère, c’est mon _boulot_. » Al grogne avec colère, mais il part avec Hawkeye. Ed échange un dernier regard las et déterminé avec Roy, puis ils se mettent au travail.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy ne sait pas quoi faire d’Edward Elric. La plupart du temps, il ressemble à l’enfant prodige traumatisé lambda. Un peu arrogant, extrêmement déterminé, légèrement impulsif et, eh, _courtement_ irritable. Mais il y a des moments – de fréquents, étranges petits moments – où l’on a un peu l’impression qu’il y a quelque chose d’ancien qui transparaît dans les yeux d’Edward.

Jamais dans sa vie Roy n’aurait rêvé demander à un enfant de recréer la scène de son traumatisme, mais Edward avait supporté le fardeau, et demandé de l’aide quand il en avait eu besoin sans honte ou la bravade à laquelle Roy était venu à s’attendre. Il avait agi comme un _soldat_ , et il avait retourné un corps dans tous les sens – et vaporisé certaines parties – sans hésiter plus d’une fois. Seulement après que ce fut fait, il vomit et se mit à trembler. Roy l’avait sorti de cette pièce rapidement, mais il avait hésité à emmener Edward rejoindre Riza et Alphonse immédiatement. Et cela avait apparemment été le bon choix, parce qu’après quelques minutes, Edward avait laissé échapper un souffle frémissant, s’était brièvement appuyé contre Roy, et avait marmonné ‘Merci’ avant de sortir pour rassurer son frère.

C’était la deuxième chose perturbante à propos d’Edward. Pour une raison inexplicable, il avait décidé de faire confiance à Roy. Il s’était juste levé et avait décidé de faire confiance à un chien de l’armée qui était assez louche pour recruter un gamin de onze ans. Et si Edward faisait vraiment son âge, ou faisait même preuve de la plus petite inclinaison vers la naïveté, Roy pourrait attribuer cela à une confiance enfantine dans les figures d’autorité. Mais Edward se rebellait uniformément contre l’autorité, et ne cachait pas le fait qu’il détestait énormément les militaires. Et pourtant… et pourtant il faisait _confiance_ à Roy.

Cela ne faisait tout simplement aucun _sens_.

_Quand on parle du diable_. Comme si ses pensées l’avaient invoqué, Roy entend le boum-bam-boum-bam-boum-BANG-bing caractéristique du retour d’Edward au bureau. « Dois-tu toujours frapper la porte comme ça, FullMétal ? », soupire Roy, parce qu’il est plus facile de se plaindre des abus auxquels la pauvre porte est soumise que de penser à la voix de sa mère en train de dire ‘il est bien plus adulte qu’il en a l’air’ et se demander si elle a vu cette chose ancienne derrière les yeux d’Edward, elle-aussi.

« Va te faire foutre, bâtard. Salut les gars. On a apporté du café. On ne savait pas ce que vous aimiez tous, alors il y a quelques paquets de sucre et de devil-juice aussi. Bref. », annonce Edward tandis qu’Alphonse passe la porte en traînant des pieds d’un air gêné et dépose une demi-douzaine de tasses à emporter de force vitale liquide venant du bon café deux rues plus loin sur l’angle du bureau d’Havoc. Comme prévu, l’équipe entière fond sur le café non-militaire comme un essaim de criquet. Edward glapit et s’empresse d’attraper deux des tasses avant de s’extirper de la mêlée.

« Eh, tu vas boire ces _deux_ -là, Boss ? », demande Havoc en adressant à Ed un regard dubitativement inquiet.

« _Non_. », insiste Edward, le fusillant des yeux sans trop de méchanceté. « Celle-ci est pour le bâtard. », explique-t-il, en levant une des tasses dans les airs pour l’indiquer, puis en s’avançant à grands pas vers le bureau de Roy, en déposant le café sur le rapport que Roy était en train de lire, et en se jetant ensuite sur le canapé comme il le faisait toujours.

« Et si je veux du lait dedans ? », le défie Roy sèchement.

Edward lui lance un coup d’œil mauvais, ouvre la bouche, et puis, curieusement, hésite avant que la réplique qui se trouve clairement sur le bout de sa langue ne puisse jaillir de sa bouche. Il grimace, cache l’expression derrière sa tasse, et répond seulement une fois qu’il a avalé. « Mais ça jurerait avec l’aconit. », grogne-t-il.

Roy veut vraiment savoir ce qu’Edward s’apprêtait à dire pour qu’il pense que _ceci_ était une amélioration, mais il décide de ne pas demander. « Déjà en train d’essayer d’empoisonner ton supérieur, FullMétal ? », demande-t-il à la place, tout en levant très ostensiblement la tasse et en en prenant une petite gorgée. C’est _vraiment_ très bon sans ajouter d’autres condiments. C’est aussi très définitivement _pas_ du simple café noir. Cela a goût de menthe, de chocolat, et c’est _décadent_. Roy prend une autre gorgé et la savoure, se sentant déjà plus réveillé.

« Je sais qu’il faut en moyenne deux ans à un grognard lambda pour atteindre ce niveau d’emmerdement, mais tu me connais : je suis un surdoué. », réplique Edward sans une seconde d’hésitation, cette fois.

« Si _c’est_ le cas, j’ai peur que le reste de mon équipe soit en train de se relâcher. », murmure Roy, amusé.

« Sauf Hawkeye. », sourit Edward de derrière sa tasse.

« En parlant de ça ! », commence Roy, s’asseyant et se penchant en avant par dessus son travail avec un empressement qui fait renifler du café par le nez à Edward. Pendant qu’il bafouille et maudit les ancêtres de Roy sur dix générations, Roy déterre les formulaires qu’Edward a encore une fois échoué à remplir. « Tu _as_ vraiment besoin de les remplir, FullMétal. »

« Va te faire foutre. », rétorque Edward, mais il prend tout de même les papiers. Bien sûr, au lieu de faire quelque chose d’aussi sensé que d’aller chercher un stylo, Roy voit les yeux d’Edward descendre vers le coin inférieur gauche. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. « Tu t’ennuyais pendant une réunion pas vrai ? », ricane Ed.

« Ce n’est pas de ma faute, aucun des officiers est assez beau pour être complètement captivant. », riposte Roy avec désinvolture.

« Les petites cornes sont une touche sympa. », complimente Edward avec un sourire satisfait. Le sourire glisse soudainement de côté, en quelque chose d’étrangement doux, et cette chose ancienne est de retour dans ses yeux. « Peut-être que tu devrais quitter l’armée et devenir artiste à la place. » Sa voix est toujours pleine de joyeuse irrévérence, qu’importe à quel point cela ne correspond plus à son expression.

« Malheureusement, je pense que je serais distrait. », soupira Roy avec mélodrame.

Edward roule ses yeux, mais il a toujours l’air… étrangement doux. Tendre, peut-être. « Idiot. C’est en fait un plaisir stupide d’alchimiser la peinture. Apparemment ça rend les pigments plus brillants, aussi, alors, eh, gagnant-gagnant. »

Roy lève ses sourcils. « Si je me souviens bien, c’était une sorte de mode à Aerugo, il y a plusieurs siècles. Tu rêves d’être un artiste de la Renaissance, FullMétal ? »

Edward s’étonne, cherche pendant un moment comme si la conversation avait pris une tournure inattendue, au lieu d’une suite parfaitement raisonnable. Puis il se secoue et renifle. « Non. Ça t’irait bien, par contre, bâtard. Tu as déjà le côté dramatique. », se moque-t-il. Ensuite il pose le dos de sa main contre son front et prétend défaillir. « Oh, je ne peux simplement pas _travailler_ comme ça ! Les angles sont mauvais ! Les couleurs sont _ternes_! C’est juste _ennuyant_. Quelqu’un ne pourrait-il pas venir pour me masser les épaules et me passer le vin qui n’est qu’à trois pouces du bout de mes doigts ? »

Toute l’équipe rit à gorge déployée. « Eh bien, », commente Roy, en combattant son propre ricanement, « si la seule autre personne dans la pièce est le modèle pour ma peinture, ça semble être une excellente excuse pour attirer un personne magnifique à portée de main. », remarque-t-il.

Il y a plus de rires, mais Edward écarquille un peu les yeux et rougit légèrement avant de s’y joindre. « Tu vois ? J’avais raison. », souffle-t-il entre ses gloussements. « Tu serais parfaitement à ta place. »

Riza s’éclaircit la gorge. Un coup d’œil apprend à Roy que même si elle essaye de paraître sérieuse, il y a un sourire qui danse au coin de ses lèvres. « Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas dans l’Aerugo médiéval, et _certaines personnes_ ont du travail à faire. », leur rappelle-t-elle.

Roy grogne.

***

Alphonse observe son frère feuilleter la multitude de livres qu’il a emprunté à la Bibliothèque d’East City en se sentant… déconcerté. Il se passe quelque chose dont Ed ne lui parle pas, et cela a _quelque chose_ à voir avec le Colonel Mustang. Au début, Alphonse l’a manqué, parce que la rencontre avait été tellement brève, et il était dans son propre marasme, mais après cela, après la _facilité_ avec laquelle son frère avait fait confiance à un chien calculateur à la botte de l’armé pour _Nina_ , il s’était souvenu qu’Ed n’était pas sorti de son étrange état dissociatif jusqu’ _après_ l’apparition de Mustang.

Et maintenant l’histoire du _café_.

Alphonse avait été celui qui avait suggéré d’apporter du café en allant au bureau, et Ed n’avait pas eu l’air de s’en soucier jusqu’à ce qu’Alphonse commence à s’inquiéter de ne pas savoir ce que tout le monde appréciait. Ensuite il était intervenu et avait commandé un café-chocolat avec supplément de sucre – pour lui-même, Alphonse le savait – cinq cafés noirs – pour l’équipe, Alphonse avait deviné, sauf que… - et un café-chocolat à la menthe.

« Pour qui est-ce ? », avait demandé Alphonse.

« Le Colonel Bâtard, bien sûr. », avait dit Ed, comme si c’était évident.

Alphonse avait laissé faire, avait joué le jeu, parce que la plupart du temps, la _pire_ chose à faire était de confronter Grand frère à propos de quelque chose qu’il voulait ignorer. Ensuite il s’entêtait et ignorait le problème pendant encore plus longtemps qu’il n’était raisonnable, juste pour prouver qu’il pouvait le supporter, ou une autre absurdité du même genre. Alors il s’était mordu la langue, et avait observé. Et la chose qui ennuyait vraiment, vraiment Alphonse était que c’était tellement évident que le Colonel ne s’attendait _pas_ à quoi que ce soit de spécial, mais qu’il l’avait _savouré_. Il l’avait _apprécié_. Et Ed ne _devrait_ simplement _pas_ savoir, de but en blanc et facilement, quel type de café le Colonel préfère.

Mais, bien sûr, Grand frère s’entête à ce propos, alors Alphonse n’est pas vraiment sûr de ce qu’il devrait faire. Il pourrait laisser tomber, laisser Ed l’expliquer à son propre rythme, mais… mais le problème avec cela, c’est qu’Alphonse est vraiment mal à l’aise avec à quel point Ed fait confiance au Colonel sans qu’il ne sache _pourquoi_. Donc il va devoir demander, et espérer que Grand frère ne se ferme pas encore plus à ce propos.

« Grand frère ? », demande Alphonse, puis il attend une confirmation qu’il a été entendu. Il sait comment Ed peut devenir quand il est en train de lire.

« Hm ? », fredonne Ed, et ensuite, quand il n’y a rien de plus qui vient, il s’extirpe un peu plus du livre, assez pour lever les yeux et donner _réellement_ son attention à Alphonse. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Al ? »

« Pourquoi tu fais autant confiance au Colonel ? », demande Al, brusquement, parce que la réaction d’Ed à une telle attaque devrait être très instructive. Bien sûr, Ed a l’air confus pendant juste un instant, avant que ses yeux ne s’écarquillent avec ce regard ‘Oh mince, je suis pris’ qui fait encore mal à Alphonse parce que d’habitude seule Maman pouvait inspirer une telle expression à Grand frère. Avec n’importe qui d’autre il devient seulement hostile. Sauf que maintenant, après tout ce qu’il s’est passé, il semble qu’Alphonse puisse l’inspirer, lui aussi. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? », dévie Ed. Pauvrement.

Alphonse fait de son mieux pour irradier sa déception devant le terrible mensonge d’Ed. « Tu sais exactement ce que je veux dire. », souffle-t-il.

Et Ed se dégonfle. « Ouais. C’est juste… c’est- c’est compliqué, Al, et je- je ne veux pas que tu penses que- »

« Que je pense quoi ? », le presse Alphonse, mais gentiment. Maintenant qu’Ed est en train de parler, la dernière chose qu’il veut c’est mettre Ed sur la défensive.

« Que je ne- que _tu_ – n’es pas important pour moi. »

Alphonse prend un moment pour digérer cela, pour transformer le discours d’Edward en quelque chose de réellement cohérent, et il sent quelque chose comme de l’incrédulité faire des bulles dans son – eh bien, dans son âme, il suppose. « Grand frère… est-ce que tu as le _béguin_ pour le Colonel ? », demande-t-il avec incrédulité. Ed cligne des yeux une fois, deux fois, et puis, incroyablement, il se met à _rire_. « Grand frère ! », gémit Alphonse, indigné. « Ne ris pas ! C’est une _question_ justifiée, quand tu commences à dire des choses comme ça ! »

« Non, non, je ne suis pas- Tu as raison, je ne me moque pas de _toi_ , Al, je te le promets. », ricane Edward.

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire dans ce cas ? », demande Alphonse, en se détendant un peu.

« Alors, d’accord, ce n’est pas tout à fait là où je voulais en venir, mais c’est une transition aussi bonne qu’une autre, alors ; Al, », dit Ed, très sérieusement, même s’il essaye toujours de ne pas rire. « Al, Roy est mon _âme-sœur_. »

Alphonse doit prendre un moment pour digérer cela, aussi. Parce qu’Ed ne _croit_ pas en des choses telles que les âmes-sœurs, ou l’amour au premier regard, ou, vraiment, la romance en général. Alors, s’il n’est pas en train d’utiliser le mot dans le sens romantique, c’est que… Eh bien, on a bien des preuves empiriques que les âmes existent, alors… « Qu’est-ce que tu veux- Non, je veux dire ; _Comment_ tu sais ça ? », se corrige Alphonse, parce qu’il a une idée de ce _que_ Grand frère veut dire, il n’a juste aucune idée de comment Ed en _est arrivé_ à cette conclusion.

« Parce que- », commence Ed, puis s’essouffle, l’air légèrement dépassé. Puis il frotte son visage avec sa main de chair et prend un air décidé. C’est une expression familière, une expression qui dit ‘on va aller au fond des choses’ et qui rassure Alphonse plus que quoi que ce soit d’autre. « Parce que je me souviens de lui. Il est la seule chose qui reste la même. », pose Ed.

Alphonse sait que c’est son tour de poser des questions jusqu’à ce que cette réponse ridiculement incompréhensible fasse sens. Il considère tout un tas de questions. ‘Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire’ est trop vague, et ‘se souvenir de lui de quel moment’ ne fera que lui donner une reformulation de ce qu’Ed a déjà dit - ‘de toujours, Al, je t’ai juste dit ça’ - alors à la place, il demande ; « Reste la même à travers quoi ? »

« Mes vies. », répond Ed, en observant Alphonse soigneusement, presque avec prudence.

« Tes- » Alphonse s’empêche de simplement répéter cela, parce qu’Ed sait ce qu’il a dit, il _voulait dire_ ce qu’il avait dit, alors le répéter comme un perroquet n’allait pas aider. « Tu parles de… réincarnation ? Recycler des âmes à travers de multiples vies ? »

« Ouais. »

« Et tu… tu dis que tu te _souviens_ de tes vies antérieures? »

« Ouais. »

Alphonse n’est pas un idiot. Il est, en réalité, un génie. « Depuis la Porte ? »

Ed a l’air soulagé. « Depuis la porte. », confirme-t-il. « C’est- je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça m’est arrivé à moi et pas à toi, parce que _tu_ es passé à travers la Porte, toi aussi, mais… C’est comme si quand ça m’a mis en pièces, ça a… exposé toutes ces choses dont je ne suis pas supposé me souvenir, toutes les parties de moi qui ne sont pas… _moi_. » La main d’Ed arrête de se frotter le visage pour passer à travers ses cheveux et jouer avec sa tresse.

Eh bien, cela explique en réalité _tellement de choses_. Comme la manière dont Mamie se comportait avec Ed avant qu’ils ne partent. Elle avait continué à materner Alphonse, même s’il faisait six pieds de haut désormais, mais elle avait traité Ed comme si d’une manière ou d’une autre ce qu’ils avaient traversé l’avait rendu adulte. Parce que, d’une certaine façon, cela avait été le cas. Ou, au moins, cela avait réveillé les parties d’Ed qui avaient été adultes avant. « Oh ! Est-ce que ce fameux Klaus vient d’une de tes vies antérieures ? », s’exclame-t-il dans un moment de compréhension soudaine.

Ed renifle. « Ouais, Al. Klaus était Roy. Ou… Roy était Klaus, il y a longtemps. »

« Oh ! », souffle Alphonse, le tout prenant sens, puis, tout aussi vite, il est à nouveau confus. « Attends, comment tu _sais_ ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. », admet Ed d'un air grincheux. « C’est juste… je l’ai regardé et je l’ai _reconnu_. Je le connaissais. C’est comme- Al, c’est comme si quelqu’un te demandait ‘mais comment tu _sais_ qu’Ed est ton frère ? »

« Parce que tu lui ressembles. », répond Alphonse immédiatement, même s’il savait que ce n’était pas l’entière vérité.

« Eh bien, ouais, mais je n’ai pas besoin d’avoir l’air identique à la dernière fois que tu m’as vu pour que tu me reconnaisses. Tu reconnais ma voix, et mes gestes, et mon- mon _moi_. », insiste Ed, en faisant des gestes vagues de la main dans les airs. Alphonse le juge silencieusement pour son usage abusif de la langue Amestrienne. « Ferme-la, tu sais ce que je veux dire. », souffle Ed.

« Je sais. », capitule Alphonse. Il laisse le silence s’installer pendant un moment, réfléchissant soigneusement à tout ce qu’Ed avait dit jusqu’à maintenant. C’est difficile à croire, difficile à concevoir, mais il ne croit pas _pas_ Ed. Trop de bizarreries peuvent être expliquées de cette façon pour qu’il puisse simplement l’écarter. Enfin, il aimerait un peu plus de détails. « Tu l’as dit à Mamie, pas vrai ? », demande-t-il lentement.

« Ouais. J’ai pensé- j’ai pensé que comme elle est aussi vieille que la poussière, je pourrais peut-être la convaincre en, tu sais, partageant avec elle les connaissances de l’époque. », explique Ed. « Il s’avère que je l’ai vraiment rencontré dans ma dernière vie. »

Alphonse va devoir appeler Mamie pour confirmer, parce que cela ressemble à une énorme coïncidence. « Qui- je veux dire, à quoi tu ressemblais ? », demande-t-il prudemment, voulant plus d’informations pour que Mamie corrobore.

« C’est bon, tu peux demander ‘qui étais-tu’ », lui assure Ed. Alphonse souffle, et Ed s’attelle à répondre à la question. « J’étais une ingénieur. En fait, j’ai aidé à inventer la première voiture. En quelque sorte, elles ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à celles qu’on a maintenant, et les moteurs dans les voitures d’aujourd’hui sont assez différents, mais- Ouais. »

« Une ingénieur. », répète Alphonse.

« … Ouais ? », répond Ed, avec prudence. « Al, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

« Donc, basiquement une mécanicienne. », reformule Alphonse.

Ed fait une grimace. « En quelques sortes. Je veux dire, je _pouvais_ réparer ces maudites choses, donc c’est pour ça que j’ai été traînée au front, mais je les _concevais_ , je ne les- »

« Je vais le dire à Winry. », l’informe Alphonse.

L’expression de trahison outrée sur le visage d’Ed est vraiment _jubilatoire_. « Tu _n’oserais_ pas ! »

« Je vais dire à Winry que tu _as inventé le moteur_ dans ta dernière vie, mais d’une manière ou d’une autre tu ne peux toujours pas comprendre ne serait-ce que les bases du _fonctionnement_ de _ton propre automail_ \- »

« Espèce de _traître_! », hurle Ed, en jetant un livre sur Alphonse. Al l’attrape et juge son frère pour jeter des livres. Ed s’affaisse sur sa chaise avec un soupir, les bras croisés et un regard renfrogné fermement en place. « Et je peux très bien comprendre les _bases_. Juste parce que je ne suis pas un génie des automails _comme_ je suis un génie de l’alchimie- » Alphonse ricane, et Ed grogne des imprécations dans sa barbe.

***

La dernière chose à laquelle Izumi s’attendait aujourd’hui était un coup de fil de la part de l’un des garçons Elric. Cela faisait tellement longtemps maintenant qu’un appel de leur part est moins une courtoisie sociale attendue et plus une source d’inquiétude, mais elle reste heureuse d’avoir de leurs nouvelles. Elle s’est inquiétée, un peu, lorsque des mois ont passé sans nouvelles d’eux après leur retour au pays.

Alors quand Sig se penche à travers la porte du salon, portant le téléphone d’une main et secouant le récepteur en plein air de l’autre, et dit « C’est Alphonse, » elle se redresse rapidement avec un mélange de plaisir et de panique. Sig lui tend le receveur, et elle lui arrache plus ou moins, ce qui le fait sourire faiblement tandis qu’il dépose le téléphone sur la table, le cordon presque trop tendu dans l’embrasure de la porte et devenant un énorme danger de trébucher.

« Alphonse ? », questionne Izumi, en amenant le receveur à son oreille.

« Maître ! », salue Alphonse, radieux et content, et Izumi se détend un peu. Si Alphonse peut avoir l’air aussi joyeux, ce n’est au moins pas un désastre _immédiat_. « Comment allez-vous ? Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir appelé avant, c’était malpoli de notre part. »

Izumi sourit, alors même qu’elle plisse ses yeux dans le vide. Une excuse, mais pas une _explication_ , ce qui ressemble à une subtile tentative d’ _esquive_ de la part d’Alphonse. « Je vais bien. Comme d’habitude. Et toi ? Et Edward ? À quoi avez-vous été occupés les garçons ? »

« On va bien. Tout va bien. », dit Alphonse rapidement. Trop rapidement. « Nous n’avons pas fait grand-chose du tout ! Seulement- seulement étudier. L’alchimie. »

« Hu-hum. », dit-elle d’une voix traînante, s’assurant que chaque once de son scepticisme profondément non impressionné passe par la ligne de téléphone.

« Ce qui est en fait la raison pour laquelle je vous appelle ! », enchaîne Al. « J’ai une question, et je ne sais même pas par où commencer pour chercher une réponse, et- et, eh bien, j’ai pensé que vous pourriez être en mesure de m’aider. Au moins m’indiquer une bonne direction. »

Izumi se réinstalle plus confortablement dans le grand fauteuil mou. Elle va jouer le jeu pour le moment, mais elle ne va certainement pas oublier qu’Alphonse est _clairement_ en train de lui cacher quelque chose. « Eh bien, je vais faire de mon mieux. », propose-t-elle.

« Donc, j’ai, hum, étudié l’alchimie théorique un peu dernièrement. Vraiment, très massivement théorique, l’alchimie. », insiste Alphonse. Oh, Izumi a un _mauvais_ pressentiment à ce propos, mais elle ‘hum-hum’ dans le téléphone pour l’encourager à continuer. « Et, eh bien, un peu de philosophie, aussi, en fait. Juste… des recherches sans fondement, vous savez, sauf que- Eh bien- », trébuche-t-il. Embarrassé, en plus d’être en train de lui cacher quelque chose, pense Izumi.

« Crache le morceau, Alphonse. », l’encourage Izumi.

« J’ai étudié la théorie de la réincarnation. », s’écrie Alphonse.

Izumi devient gelée. « Vraiment ? », demande-t-elle, et elle est surprise de voir à quel point sa voix sonne constante.

« O-oui. Et, en fait… J’étais… eh bien, je me demandais, purement hypothétiquement, vous voyez, si- Toutes les ressources que j’ai pu trouver parlent du cycle de renaissance, des âmes ré-entrant le monde en tant que nouvelle personne, mais… il n’y a rien sur… sur si les âmes sont une ressource finie, ou si, disons, par exemple, de nouvelles âmes peuvent naître, aussi, des âmes qui- qui n’ _ont_ aucune vie passée. »

Izumi n’est peut-être pas un génie du même calibre que les frères Elric, mais elle n’est pas _stupide_. Pour qu’Alphonse soit en train de lui poser une question ‘hypothétique’ aussi _spécifique_ , lui et au moins une autre personne doivent avoir accompli le tabou et en avoir parlé. Ils ont dû comparer leurs expériences, pour qu’Alphonse soit inquiet du fait que l’un d’eux ait eu une expérience bien différente de celle de l’autre.

Et quand un Elric fait des choses épouvantablement bêtes, l’autre est forcément juste derrière.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Izumi décide qu’il n’y a aucun moyen pour qu’elle s’implique là-dedans par téléphone. Elle va avoir besoin de les voir en personne pour leur donner la _raclée_ qu’ils méritent. « Alphonse. », dit-elle lentement, et elle entend Alphonse inspirer vivement. « Où êtes-vous exactement Edward et toi en ce moment même ? »

« H-hum… à Centrale ? »

« Quel hôtel ? »

Le son qu’il venait juste d’émettre était définitivement un ‘urk’ coupable. « Les… hum, les Dortoirs Militaires ? »

…Elle allait leur botter le cul pour _cela_ , aussi. Au diable _tout cela_ , mais ils sont seulement juste à peine des adolescents. Ils sont tellement _jeunes_ , que _foutent_ -ils dans les _Dortoirs Militaires_ ?

« Je serai là demain. _N’allez_. _Nulle_. _Part_. »

« Mais- ! »

Izumi raccroche le téléphone avec un _clic-clac_ satisfaisant. Puis elle passe plusieurs minutes juste assise là, en le fusillant du regard et en mesurant sa respiration pour lui permettre de se calmer suffisamment pour survivre à un trajet en train de nuit sans s’épuiser.

« Où allons-nous ? », demande Sig doucement.

Izumi se tourne vers lui, prend un moment pour vraiment seulement le regarder, pour s’imprégner de ses traits aimés, et regarder au-delà des magnifiques yeux marron pour voir l’âme en dessous. L’âme qui l’avait regardée et aimée à travers des yeux bleus et des yeux verts et des yeux gris et des yeux noirs et des yeux rouges et des yeux noisette en une variété de différentes combinaisons. Il y avait une fois où elle se souvenait qu’il avait eu un œil bleu et un œil qui était nettement divisé au milieu entre bleu et marron.

« Qu’es-ce que tu es en train de te remémorer ? », demande Sig, souriant et tendant la main pour envelopper le coté de son visage.

« Creta. Quelque part au milieu du sixième siècle. Le jour où j’ai rencontré un magnifique forgeron avec la moitié d’un œil marron. Tu étais tellement occupé à me fixer que tu as failli laisser tomber une enclume sur ton pied. », lui dit Izumi, se souvenant du moment avec une clarté parfaite. « Bien sûr, j’étais tellement occupée à te fixer en retour que j’ai marché droit dans une poutre de fer. Tu as proposé de réparer la nouvelle bosse de mon casque gratuitement. »

« Bien sûr. », approuve Sig, hochant la tête comme si c’était la seule chose qui faisait sens. Izumi sourit, mais le moment s’estompe rapidement face à la douloureuse réalité. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

« Les Elric ont accompli une transmutation humaine. », lui dit Izumi, et l’expression de Sig tombe en des lignes douloureuses, solennelles. « Alphonse appelait pour demander des choses à propos de la réincarnation, et pourquoi quelqu’un pourrait ne _pas_ se souvenir de ses vies antérieures. »

Sig soupire, et lui lance un regard qu’elle sait signifier qu’il souhaite qu’elle ne parte pas en trombe à travers le pays pour botter le cul de ses élèves turbulents, mais il ne dit rien, et Izumi l’aime tellement pour cela. « Pour où dois-je prendre les tickets ? », demande-t-il à la place.

« Le centre de Centrale. »

***

Chris est en train d’essuyer le dessus des tables en préparation pour la ruée de début de soirée quand l’une des dernières personnes qu’elle s’attendrait à voir dans son bar entre. Elle aurait été plus surprise si le Führer lui-même était entré, mais pas de beaucoup, parce qu’elle a vu beaucoup de militaires dans son établissement. Mais Edward Elric, l’Alchimiste FullMétal, n’a pas l’air de se sentir du tout mal à l’aise.

« Edward », grogne la femme qui le suit à l’intérieur. « C’est un _bordel_. »

Le garçon n’est pas honteux du tout, il roule seulement ses yeux. Ils semblent tous deux avoir été mêlés à une bagarre, et si le garçon a définitivement l’air plus mal en point, ils ont tous les deux une aura qui crie ‘vous devriez voir la tête de l’autre gars’. « C’est aussi un bar, Maître. Vous avez dit que vous vouliez un verre, pas vrai ? » Ah, donc la femme devait être Izumi Curtis, la fameuse professeur d’alchimie des génies Elric. Chris l’observe avec un peu plus d’intérêt, pour l’évaluer. Elle est une femme superbe, forte et vivant clairement une vie active, même s’il y a une touche de pâleur sur sa peau qui lui fait se demander si elle n’est pas malade ou si elle ne mange pas correctement. « Hey, Madame Christmas ! Vous êtes ouverte pour les affaires ? », appelle Elric.

« Eh bien, si ce n’est pas le petit architecte. », dit Chris d’une voix traînante, ce qui lui vaut un sourire aiguisé de la part du garçon. « Tu es toujours trop jeune pour être un client. », lui rappelle-t-elle, alors même qu’elle retourne derrière le bar.

« Si je suis assez vieux pour tuer pour l’état, je pense que je suis assez vieux pour un demi verre d’alcool, merci bien. », rétorque Elric promptement, levant sa montre d’Alchimiste d’État. Ce qui est un très bon point, vraiment, et Chris sait que son garçon la sortira du pétrin si qui que ce soit se plaint _vraiment_.

Alors elle hoche en signe d’acceptation, et fait un geste de la main en direction du mur d’alcool bien garni derrière le bar. « Choisis ton poison, gamin. » Et puis elle lance un regard à Curtis pour l’inclure dans la question sur la boisson elle-aussi sans ruiner le badinage.

« Je suppose que vous n’avez aucune bouteille d’eau de Drachma ? », demande Curtis avec un peu de nostalgie.

Chris aime honnêtement pouvoir surprendre les gens, et c’est toujours plus doux quand c’est le genre de surprise qui les fait s’illuminer comme Curtis le fait quand elle se baisse pour sortir la bouteille – passée en contrebande – de liqueur claire, puissante, de sa cachette.

« Hum. », dit le garçon, regardant son professeur du coin de l’œil pendant un moment tandis que Chris remplit à Curtis un verre généreux et le pose devant elle. « Pouvez-vous faire un grog chaud au chocolat et à la menthe ? Sans la crème ? », demande-t-il avec espoir.

« Un jeu d’enfant. », confirme Chris, et elle s’emploie à le préparer pour lui.

« Alors pourquoi ici ? », demande Curtis pendant qu’elle est occupée. Tellement de gens semblent penser qu’ ‘occupé’ veut dire ‘sourd’, c’est une autre des choses que Chris aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup à propos de son boulot.

« Qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ? », rétorque Elric. Curtis grogne en réponse et devient silencieuse. Un coup d’œil caché montre à Chris qu’elle fixe la vodka comme si elle contenait les secrets de l’univers. « Maître... », commence Elric, et pour la première fois à la portée des oreilles de Chris, il semble hésitant, nerveux. Curtis lève les yeux vers lui, l’encourageant sèchement, et Elric grimace et se trémousse sur son siège. « De combien vous vous souvenez ? »

« Deux douzaines, plus ou moins. », répond Curtis, et elle avale la moitié de son verre.

« _Merde_. », jure Elric, les yeux écarquillés.

« De combien _tu_ te souviens ? », rétorque Curtis.

« Seulement dix. », répond Elric. « Je suppose que c’est un point en faveur de la théorie d’Al sur l’expansion de la source, dans ce cas. »

Curtis émet un son dubitatif, et les sourcils d’Elric se soulèvent. Chris est _douloureusement_ curieuse de savoir de quoi diable ils sont en train de parler, mais c’est comme s’ils parlent en code, alors c’est improbable qu’elle devine ce qu’ils veulent vraiment _dire_ à mois qu’ils deviennent beaucoup moins prudents. Pour les aider dans cette voix, elle sert le grog d’Elric. Il lui sourit pour la remercier, et prend une gorgée. Ses yeux papillonnent, et une expression de pure _nostalgie_ vacille sur son visage.

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. », dit Curtis une fois qu’Elric a finit de savourer son verre. Elle l’observe avec une combinaison de tristesse et de fierté tout à fait maternelle, mais le moment où il lève la tête vers elle, cela disparaît, caché derrière une irritation pratique. « J’ai une théorie à ce propos, mais puisque pendant longtemps _j’ai été la seule personne suffisamment stupide pour avoir fait quelque chose comme ça_ \- » Elric se recroqueville sur son siège, largement coupable. « -je n’ai eu personne pour la tester. »

Elric s’éclaircit la gorge d’un air penaud, mais il a l’air parfaitement calme quand il dit, « Essaye-la sur moi, dans ce cas. »

« Je pense que ça revient seulement jusqu’à la dernière qui est suffisamment familière pour que tu t’y accroches. Pense à la première fois. Est-ce qu’elle correspond à ta vie entière de manière étrangement spécifique ? », demande Curtis de façon énigmatique.

Ou, eh bien, c’est clairement énigmatique seulement pour Chris, parce que l’expression d’Elric s’ouvre et s’illumine avec une révélation montante. « Merde- Je veux dire, j’avais remarqué la sorte de -le superficiel- mais- » Il s’arrête, et sa main gauche se lève pour attraper son épaule droite. Ses yeux sont vitreux comme s’il observe un souvenir se jouer tellement clairement qu’il ne peut plus voir le bar du tout. « Il m’a littéralement même sauvé de la _même putain de manière_. »

Curtis renifle. « Ouais. Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Elric s’étonne, replonge dans le présent et lance un sourire moquer à son professeur. « Est-ce que vous avez lâché l’ours une fois de plus ? », demande-t-il à travers un ricanement.

« Ouep. », confirme Curtis, souriant comme une femme amoureuse.

Elric rit à nouveau, cette fois moins moqueur et plus tendre, et secoue la tête. « J’avais deviné que ce serait Sig. », commente-t-il, ce qui ressemble à un non-sequitur, mais Chris n’est pas si surprise d’entendre mentionner le nom du mari de la femme après l’expression qui avait été sur son visage un instant plus tôt. Clairement, Curtis n’est pas surprise, elle non plus, parce qu’elle renifle.

« Évidemment. », dit-elle d’une voix traînante, et elle finit son verre d’un coup. Chris le re-remplit sans avoir besoin qu’on lui demande. Puis elle se tourne vers Elric, son expression devenant sérieuse. « Qui est-ce, pour toi ? »

« Mustang. », répond Elric, comme si c’est simple, comme si c’est facile, comme s’il n’y a aucune autre réponse au monde qu’il pourrait possiblement donner. Chris garde son expression neutre par pure force de volonté, et se demande si Roy a déjà deviné qu’Elric est désespérément amoureux de lui. Curtis fronce les sourcils, comme si elle reconnaît le nom, mais qu’elle n’est pas sûre pourquoi. Elric développe ; « L’Alchimiste de Flammes. »

Le nez de Curtis se plisse vivement de dégoût, Elric la fusille du regard en retour, et lentement, l’expression du professeur se tord comme si elle accepte à contrecœur. Puis elle émet un bruit dégoûté. « Je suppose qu’il ne peut pas être une merde complète, dans ce cas. Mais les _militaires_ , Ed- ! », souffle-t-elle.

« Eh ! Ce n’est pas comme si je m’étais engagé parce que je les _apprécie_. », tire-t-il en retour. « Et en plus, vous allez l’apprécier. », fait valoir Ed avec confiance.

« Ce sera le cas, pas vrai ? »

« J’ai déjà entubé l’armée d’Amestris pour lui deux fois. Trois, si on compte le tout dernier tour. », lui dit Elric, comme si c’était le genre de chose qu’on pouvait juste _dire_ en public. Mais, tout de même, il est bon de savoir qu’il est du côté de Roy dans cette histoire. Curtis a l’air légèrement impressionnée, aussi, et un peu amusée. « La putain d’ _ironie_. Ou- peut-être que non, peut-être que c’est juste de la synchronicité. »

« Ouais, c’est plutôt doué pour ça. »

« Vous voulez connaître le _véritable_ morceau d’ironie merdique ? », demande Elric, son humeur plongeant dans une sorte d’ _agonie_ narquoise. Curtis se tourne pour lui faire face, fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude, et Elric lui jette un regard avant de retourner fixer son verre. « Les vrais _morceaux_ d’ironie merdique, en fait. »

« Dis-moi. », ordonne Curtis.

« L’armée d’Amestris a réduit en cendres le bar de Valentino. Avec Val toujours à l’intérieur. »

C’était… Ironie était un mot intéressant pour cela. Chris aurait peut-être choisi _tragédie_ , mais ironie fonctionnait, suppose-t-elle. Elle sentit un élan de sympathie pour Elric, et si cela avait été son élève-neveu-fils qui lui avait dit quelque chose comme cela, elle lui aurait peut-être tapoté l’épaule et lui aurait rappelé de continuer à aller de l’avant, mais Curtis ne fait aucun des deux. Au lieu de cela, elle rit. C’est un rire qui sonne un peu malade, sombre et amer, mais c’est un rire. Mais Elric s’en moque clairement, parce qu’il grogne une fois, et enfonce son nez dans son chocolat chaud corsé.

« Et l’autre ? », invite Curtis une fois qu’elle a terminé.

« Malka était un _mullah_. »

Elric connaît – connaissait – un Ishval. Un _sage sacré_ Ishval, si Chris se souvient bien de son Ishval. Eh bien, si ce n’est pas une gifle. Pourtant, cela ne l’a pas empêché de craquer pour Roy, alors Chris ose espérer que ce n’est pas le désastre que cela aurait pu être. « Merde. », crache Curtis, grimaçant.

« Ouais. », marmonne Elric, son expression se déformant.

« J’espère que tu as été doux quand tu lui as dit à propos de celui-là. »

Elric s’étrangle avec la gorgée de grog qu’il était en train de prendre, crachote, et se tourne pour fixer son professeur avec une horreur profonde, incrédule. « Je ne _lui_ ai pas _dit_! Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce _délire_?! Pourquoi pensez-vous que je lui ai dit _quoi_ que ce soit ? », glapit-il, et pour la première fois de toute cette conversation, il fait vraiment son âge.

Curtis a l’air choquée par sa réaction. « Pourquoi je pense- Edward, pourquoi diable ne lui as-tu _pas_ dit ? »

Le regard qu’Elric lui lance dit haut et fort qu’il se demande quand elle s’est cogné la tête suffisamment fort pour causer des lésions cérébrales. « Oh, ouais, bien sûr, parce que c’est _exactement_ ce que quelqu’un a envie d’entendre de la part de son _subordonnée de quatorze ans_. » Et ils se remettaient à parler du fait qu’Elric est amoureux de Roy. Une suite intéressante à connaître un Ishval, mais Curtis n’a pas l’air perdu, et Chris suppose qu’elle peut comprendre pourquoi Elric peut avoir connecter les deux complètement dans son esprit. Difficile d’expliquer pourquoi l’un ne lui avait pas fait détester Roy sans l’avouer à l’autre.

« Tu es plus que ça. », remarque Curtis.

« Ouais, mais _il ne sait pas ça_. », rétorque furieusement Elric.

« Si, il le sait. », contre Curtis, factuelle et complètement certaine. Cela surprend Chris, peu importe comment cela parvient à faire sursauter Elric. Il cligne des yeux, ses sourcils se fronçant avec incrédulité. Mais il est clair qu’il fait beaucoup confiance à son professeur, parce qu’il n’argumente pas, même s’il aurait tous les droits de demander comme diable elle pourrait possiblement savoir cela. « Il ne sait peut-être pas qu’il le sait, mais il le _sait_ , Edward. » Devant l’ahurissement continu d’Elric, elle roule les yeux. « Oh, voyons. N’as-tu jamais eu de conversation avec lui où il dit exactement la bonne chose au bon moment, et où tu te dis ‘C’est comme si tu étais là’ ? »

Elric la fixe avec de grands yeux à nouveau. Lentement, il acquiesce. « Nous parlions de Fiametta Vittori. »

« La peintre d’Aerugo ? », fait écho Curtis, surprise et impressionnée. « Celle connue pour peindre toutes les- » Elle s’arrête, son expression tombant en des lignes légèrement peinées. Elle n’a pas besoin de finir, Chris sait exactement pour quel genre de peintures Vittori était connue. Elle en a quelques reproductions sur les murs à l’étage, après tout. « Edward… ! », grogne Curtis.

Elric sourit malicieusement. « C’était une perverse. Elle et Roy se seraient entendus comme deux larrons dans une foire en feu. » Ils s’arrêtent tous les deux, se regardant, Elric avec une joie pleine d’attente, et Curtis avec une indignation lentement montante à cause du jeu de mots. Puis ils s’effondrent en ricanant légèrement. C’est la dernière pièce de sens douteux que Chris entend de leur part pour le reste de la soirée. Le bar devient agité, mais elle garde une demie oreille sur eux, mais ils ne semblent parler que de divagations historiques de plus en plus bizarres. Si c’est un code, il est diablement bon. Chris n’y comprend rien du tout.


	3. Chapter 3

« _Tu sais que ton garçon est désespérément amoureux de toi, n’est-ce pas ?_ »

« _Mon- Êtes-vous en train de parler du FullMétal ?_ »

« _Hmhmm._ »

« _Il a_ quatorze _ans._ »

« _Hm, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Pas vraiment._ »

« _Ça l’est vraiment._ »

« _Ne sois pas aussi littéral Roy, ça ne te va pas._ »

« _Je sais ce que vous voulez dire, Madame, mais c’est toujours- Je ne peux pas simplement ignorer-_ »

« _Ahh… ! Est-ce que mon bébé est en train de tomber amoureux, lui-aussi ?_ »

« _Quoi ? Non ! Ce n’est pas- ! C’est un_ enfant _! Je ne ferais_ jamais _\- !_ »

« _Pff. Bien sûr que non. Je t’ai élevé mieux que ça._ »

« _Vous l’avez fait._ »

« _Mais il ne sera pas toujours un enfant, Roy. Il ne sera même plus un enfant encore très longtemps._ »

« _…_ _Je sais._ »

« _Je le laisserais travailler ici dans deux ans. Peut-être même un, étant donné à quel point il semble las du monde._ »

« _Las du monde. C’est une bonne_ _façon_ _de_ _le dire. En parlant de ça, comment va Nina ?_ »

« _Oh, elle est aussi précoce que toi, Roy-Boy. Elle_ _se rétablit bien._ »

« _Bien, je suis content._ »

« _Je demanderai à quelqu’un de déposer des photos avec Maes pour toi._ »

« _Oh, bon dieu, très bien. Je suis sûr que FullMétal en appréciera certaines aussi._ »

« En parlant de ça, _j’ai entendu dire que son quinzième anniversaire approch_ _ait_ _._ »

« Mère… ! »

« _Ne prend_ _s_ _pas ce ton avec moi, Roy, je suis en train de t’aider là._ »

« _Comment exactement ?_ »

« _As-tu pensé à ce que tu pourrais lui offrir pour son anniversaire ?_ »

« _Si vous êtes sur le point de suggérer quelque chose de salace, laissez-moi vous interrompre tout de suite et vous dire ; ne dites rien._ »

« _Hehe. Seulement_ un petit peu _salace. Il a quinze ans, je pense qu’il peut gérer un Vittori._ »

« _Un- Une des reproductions de Vittori ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi diantre- ?_ »

« _Appelle_ _ça une intuition._ »

***

La résidence Hugues est pleine à craquer. Ed se sent distinctement inconfortable, d’être le centre de toute cette attention et tous ces efforts, mais c’est aussi sympa en quelque sorte. Il n’est pas très enthousiaste à l’idée de célébrer son anniversaire. Il en a huit qui s’agitent à l’intérieur de son crâne, plus deux fêtes, et un jour de l’âme. Celui-là en particulier se perd trop facilement parmi les autres pour qu’il s’en soucie beaucoup. Mais, Maître est de passage, et Winry aussi, et une femme qui s’est présenté comme la sœur de lait de Roy a emmené Nina, et toute l’équipe de Roy est venue, et Gracia a préparé un _fantastique_ gâteau triple chocolat.

Al est assis sur le sol à quelques pas du canapé où est assis Ed, passant des crayons à Elysia pour son coloriage, et Nina a deux parts de gâteau et est désormais en train de bavarder à l’oreille de Winry, et Hugues prend des photos de tout le monde et de tout comme un maniaque, et la sœur de Roy flirte avec Havoc, ce qui semble mortifier à la fois Havoc _et Roy_ , ce qui est hilarant. Et Maître discute avec Gracia et Riza autour de tasses de thé depuis sa place sur les genoux de Sig.

C’est bon, décide Ed. C’est juste bon d’être entouré par les amis et la famille et de prendre un jour loin de la pression de réparer ses torts et de corriger ses erreurs. Il retournera à sa quête pour restaurer le corps d’Al demain, mais aujourd’hui, il a la permission pour se détendre un peu. C’est bon.

« Est-ce que c’est le moment pour les cadeaux maintenant ? », demande Nina avec brusquerie, abandonnant Winry pour se jeter à moitié sur le dos du canapé, les pieds en l’air et la queue frétillante, ce qui met sa tête quelque part dans les environs de l’épaule d’Ed. « Grand frère ! Tu dois ouvrir tous tes cadeaux ! »

« Bonne idée, Nina ! », s’enthousiasme Hugues, et alors tout à coup tout le monde s’affaire pour récupérer son cadeau pour lui et le déposer sur la table. Un grand nombre d’entre eux, Ed est ravi de le voir, ont la forme d’un livre. Puis Hugues soulève Elysia pour qu’elle puisse très solennellement tendre à Ed la carte qu’elle a faite pour lui. Elle est couverte de colle et de paillettes, et bien sûr les paillettes partent partout, et Winry grimace lorsque certaines atterrissent sur l’automail d’Ed, mais même elle ne peut pas nier que c’est absolument adorable.

« Le mien ensuite ! », insiste Nina, donc Ed ouvre le paquet grossièrement emballé qu’elle jette sur lui. Il s’avère qu’il s’agit d’une écharpe tricotée à la main, ce qu’Ed suspecte être le résultat des tentatives de la Maman de Roy à garder Nina occupé et loin des problèmes. Elle est un peu bancale et irrégulière, mais elle est d’un rouge vif qui attire l’attention, et elle a été faite avec amour, alors Ed l’enroule autour de son cou immédiatement et se pavane. Winry lui offre un ensemble d’outils de maintenance pour automail, comme elle fait _toujours_ dans une tentative passive-agressive de lui rappeler de prendre soin de son automail, et Mamie a envoyé un livre intitulé Guide des Moteurs à Combustions pour Débutant, parce qu’elle pense qu’elle est _hilarante_ , et seuls Maître et Al comprennent vraiment pourquoi cela l’énerve tellement.

Maître lui offre un vrai kattari de Xersès, qu’elle _doit_ avoir fait elle-même, et Ed panique pendant un moment, parce quel idiot décide de se lancer dans de la forge – même de la forge renforcée par l’alchimie – quand il est _malade_? Sig partage un regard compatissant avec lui quand il lui tend tous les éléments supplémentaires dont Ed a besoin pour maintenir la lame. Et pour rester dans le thème – avaient-ils collaboré ? - Al lui avait trouvé un livre sur les quelques alchimistes Xersèsiens dont l’histoire se souvenait avec une note écrite à la main à l’intérieur qui dit ‘tu pourras me dire tout ce sur quoi ils se sont trompés – affectueusement, Al’.

Hugues lui offre un album photo à moitié rempli avec des photos d’Ed et Al et des gens qu’ils connaissent, avec de la place laissé pour plus, et Gracia avait ajouté une pile de journaux blancs au cadeau, ce qu’Ed appréciait définitivement. Le reste de l’équipe de Roy lui avait tous apporté des livres variés ; un massif traité scientifique de la part de Falman, une récente autobiographie d’alchimiste de Fuery, un _fascinant_ et obscure livre sur la symbologie spirituelle en alchimie d’Hawkeye, un livre sur l’art de faire des feux d’artifice de Breda. Havoc, d’un autre côté, lui avait offert un _bocal à jurons_. Ce qui rend Ed hystérique.

Puis la sœur de Roy – Vanessa – lui tend un petit paquet joliment emballé, et Ed bafouille un peu sur le fait qu’elle n’avait pas à le faire, qu’il ne la connaît même pas, bon Dieu. Elle se contente de rire de lui. « J’insiste. Tata Chris _a insisté_. Au moins comme un remerciement pour rendre les histoires de travail de Roy _tellement_ plus intéressantes. »

« Oh, eh bien, hum, d’accord dans ce cas, je suppose ? », dit Ed, et il s’attelle à ouvrir le paquet. Il s’agit en fait de quelques jolies pinces à cheveux. Rien de si ornées qu’elles pourraient être moqueusement ‘girly’ mais celui qui les a fabriquées a fait autant attention à la forme qu’à la fonction. S’il les porte au quotidien, il va finir par s’inquiéter de les abîmer. Il ne fait jamais rien de créatif avec ses cheveux de toute façon, donc c’est un peu discutable.

Roy a l’air _mortifié_ , par contre, alors c’est définitivement un plus. Et, dans l’esprit de l’achever autant que possible, Ed décide ‘au diable’ et retire la bande du bout de sa tresse, secouant ses cheveux et remettant la partie haute dans la pince qu’il préfère. C’est un style qu’il portait beaucoup quand il était Proteus, un par lequel Huang était toujours distrait lorsqu’ils faisaient des recherches ensemble. « Merci ! », dit-il brillamment à Vanessa, qui avait l’air tellement joyeuse qu’Ed devine qu’elle l’a surpris dans son complot pour tourmenter Roy et qu’elle _approuve_.

« Très bien, je suppose que c’est mon tour, n’est-ce pas ? », demande Roy, résigné.

Il fait glisser un gros cadeau carré de l’endroit où il était appuyé contre le meuble latéral dans lequel Gracia range les bibelots et les jouets d’Elysia, et le tend à Ed par dessus la table avant de reculer d’un pas. Il y a une étrange touche d’appréhension chez lui, rien d’évident, juste une raideur dans son expression agréable qui suggère qu’il faut des efforts pour la maintenir en place.

Ed pose le présent sur ses genoux et étudie sa forme. « C’est un cadre. », décide-t-il après un moment passé à sentir les bords.

« Le but des cadeaux est de _les déballer_ , FullMétal. », dit Roy d’une voix traînante.

« Le but d’ _offrir_ des présents est de se la fermer et d’être gentil, Colonel Bâtard. », rétorque Ed, mais il _déchire_ le papier d’emballage et en retire la peinture. Et puis il se fige, le cœur battant et la tête _tournoyant_ , parce que c’est- c’est _lui_. Ou bien, techniquement, c’est _elle_ , quand il était une elle. Il presse une main sur sa bouche pour s’empêcher de laisser échapper quelque chose de stupide, et il se contente de… la fixer.

Ce n’est pas l’original, il peut le dire tout de suite, mais c’est un excellente reproduction. Ed-quand-il-était-Lucia est assis nu sur un lit défait – et vraiment froissé – habillé de linge blanc cassé sous une large fenêtre laissant entrer une lumière matinale brillante qui souligne les tons ambrés de la peau bronzée de Lucia et les tons dorés de ses cheveux bruns clairs, qui sont tordus en hauteur en un chignon malpropre et négligé, coincé par un pinceau, de nombreuses mèches lâches s’enroulant autour de son cou et de ses épaules. Il y a de l’encre et des taches de graphite sur ses doigts et ses cuisses, et des suçons tachettent son cou, sa poitrine, et ses poignets. Elle est assise avec les jambes croisées grossièrement, un genou replié inutilement sous le drap léger et l’autre soulevé pour qu’elle puisse y appuyer un cahier et griffonner ses idées.

Plusieurs personnes demandent de quoi il s’agit, et Havoc et Hugues et Hawkeye se traînent tous derrière le canapé pour le regarder par-dessus les épaules d’Ed. Havoc laisse échapper un sifflement appréciatif impressionné, tandis qu’Hawkeye dit, sur un ton soigneusement neutre _Désapprobation Sévère_ ; « C’est un peu inapproprié, n’est-ce pas, _Monsieur_? »

Ce qui, _non_ , ne l’est pas. Non, Ed ne laissera pas cela en suspens, parce que cela ne l’est _pas_. Le moment n’avait même pas été sexuel, excepté qu’ils _venaient_ juste d’avoir un paresseux sexe matinal. Mais ensuite Ed- _Lucia_ avait eu une _idée_ , et elle s’était jetée hors des bras de Fiametta pour trouver quelque chose avec lequel l’écrire. Seulement à ce moment-là avait-elle réalisé qu’elle avait juste abandonné sa nouvelle amante sans égard au profit de la _science_ , et elle avait relevé la tête en s’attendant à de l’agacement et de l’exaspération, seulement pour trouver Fiametta en train de lui sourire et de la regarder comme si elle était la chose la plus parfaite dans le monde entier. Alors Lucia était retournée au lit et s’était installée pour écrire ses notes, et elle était si absorbée qu’elle n’avait pas remarqué que Fiametta allait chercher son carnet de croquis, puis ses peintures, jusqu’à plusieurs heures plus tard.

À ce stade elle avait jeté un coup d’œil à la première tentative, et lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le bras pour ‘m’avoir rendue ridicule, espèce d’idiote’. Les versions suivantes n’étaient que plus ridicules, parce que Fiametta avait décidé que son but dans la vie était d’énerver Lucia comme cela à chaque occasion disponible.

Ce n’est pas inapproprié _du tout_ , excepté pour le fait que Roy n’a _aucune idée_ de ce qu’il est en train de dire avec cette peinture par ce qu’il _ne sait pas_. Ed lève les yeux vers Maître, la seule qui _comprend_ , et elle lève un sourcil dans sa direction, avec un air suffisant. ‘ _Il ne sait pas qu’il sait, mais_ _il_ _le sait vraiment._ ’, pense Ed, et c’est… bien est quelque peu un euphémisme.

Roy se débat pour trouver une explication sous le regard sévère d’Hawkeye, essayant de la jouer comme une combinaison de blague de mauvais goût et une tentative d’énerver Ed, mais Ed n’écoute pas. Il pose soigneusement la peinture contre le dos du canapé et se lève. La défense faussement blasée de Roy s’essouffle alors qu’Ed fait le tour de la table, marche droit vers lui et le serre étroitement dans ses bras. Il est en tenue civile, alors c’est vraiment confortable de le serrer, et tandis que la chaleur du corps de Roy s’infiltre en lui, Ed pleure en silence le fait qu’il ne peut pas rester comme cela pour toujours. « Merci. Je l’adore. », dit-il doucement.

« … De rien. », répond Roy, juste aussi doucement, installant prudemment ses mains sur le dos d’Ed, ne retournant pas tout à fait l’étreinte, mais quelque chose s’en rapprochant.

« Hum. », dit Hugues, avec sa voix calculatrice. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais un admirateur de Vittori, Edward. », remarque-t-il d’un ton léger.

Maître renifle.

« Fermez-la. », grommelle Ed vers elle, pointant dans sa direction sans regarder. Il se force à relâcher Roy avant que l’étreinte ne devienne gênante, et se tourne vers Hugues pour essayer d’expliquer sa réaction trop émotive face à un portrait indécent d’une alchimiste Aerugonienne morte depuis longtemps. « Elle a fait une bonne série sur l’alchimie. », déclare-t-il, croisant les bras d’un air défensif et sentant son visage s’échauffer.

« Eh, c’est bon, Boss. Tu es à l’âge où- », commence Havoc, son ton joyeusement moqueur parce qu’il est évidemment un connard sadique.

« _Non._ Nope. » Ed se met les doigts dans les oreilles. « LALALALALA ! »

***

Ed s’occupe de ses affaires, prenant un déjeuner rapide dans une boulangerie à quelques rues de la bibliothèque, quand, sorti de nulle part, Hugues se glisse sur le siège en face de lui avec un « Salut, Ed ! » joyeux et un genre de sourire qui fait réaliser à Ed pourquoi la plupart des gens trouve _ses_ sourires un petit peu troublants.

« Hum, salut, Hugues. », salue-t-il avec prudence.

« Oh, s’il te plaît, Maes suffit. » insiste Hugues – Maes. « Ceci est une rencontre _sociale_. »

Ed lui jette un regard dubitatif. « Eh bien, ça _ressemble_ un peu à du _harcèlement_. », contre-t-il, puis il prend un énorme bout de son pâté. Peut-être que s’il finit vite il peut s’échapper dans la bibliothèque.

« C’est blessant, Ed. », proteste Maes, sonnant entièrement insincère. Ed fait un bruit indistinct de ‘mrmph’ avec sa bouche. « Je voulais seulement connaître tes intentions envers mon meilleur ami. », annonce-t-il, et même s’il est définitivement en train de plaisanter, le ton jovial et les yeux brillants, il y a quelque chose d’un peu plus sérieux en dessous.

Ed déglutit difficilement, tousse un peu, et puis se met à rire. Parce que faites confiance à Maes Hugues pour voir qu’il y a plus en Ed qu’un jeune de quinze ans avec un béguin. « Eh bien, je suppose que mes intentions là maintenant sont d’attendre jusqu’à ce qu’il n’ait pas une crise de panique si je lui saute dessus, et ensuite lui sauter dessus. Répétitivement. Préférablement pour le reste de nos vies. », répond-il, avec juste autant de légèreté que Maes, avec autant de vérité en dessous.

Le sourire de Maes devient beaucoup moins tranchant, s’adoucit en quelque chose qui ne donne plus envie à Ed de fuir vers la sécurité de la bibliothèque. « Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? », se demande-t-il, sans le moindre indice vers ce qu’il pense être la bonne réponse.

« Eh bien, j’ai entendu d’une source fiable quand j’avais douze ans que je serai éligible pour un travail sexuel modérément respectable dans cinq ans, donc il n’en reste plus que deux. », répond légèrement Ed. Maes cligne des yeux dans sa direction pendant un moment, ce qui n’était pas la réaction à laquelle Ed s’attendait, mais ensuit il rit. Glousse, vraiment. « Qu’est-ce qui est drôle ? », demande-t-il dubitativement.

« Madame Christmas t’a dit ça, n’est-ce pas ? », demande Maes d’un ton lourd de sous-entendu.

Ed le fixe. « Tu... » Il s’arrête, et se demande si la synchronicité de ses vies pouvait devenir encore _plus_ ridicule. « Attends, laisse-moi deviner. Elle a quelque chose à voir avec Roy, pas vrai ? Oh, ce _connard_. », s’exclame-t-il, ses yeux s’écarquillant. « _C’est_ comme ça qu’il savait pour le tableau ! Elle _lui_ a putain de _dit_ , n’est-ce pas ? Oh mais _putain_ \- ! »

« Hm, oui. Je pense que c’était l’une des siennes, à l’origine. Elle aime accrocher ce qu’elle appelle de la ‘digne pornographie’ aux murs de son affaire à l’étage. », confirme Maes.

Ed gémit et pose sa tête sur la table. « Ensuite tu vas me dire que Roy a grandi là-bas ou une connerie comme ça. », se plaint-il.

« Soit dit en passant, _c’est_ le cas. », confirme Maes, ayant l’air intrigué, et Ed se contente de grogner, parce que, d’accord, il avait cherché celle-là. « Quand elle ne travaille pas, elle se fait appeler Chris Mustang. », ajoute Maes, et à ces mots, Ed se rassit.

« C’est la _maman_ de Roy ? »

« Biologiquement ? Sa tante. Mais c’est elle qui l’a élevé depuis que ses parents sont morts quand il était très jeune. Donc, oui, c’est d’elle dont il s’agit quand il parle de sa mère. », explique Maes. « Mais pour en revenir à cette peinture, Ed. », continue-t-il brusquement.

Ed souffle, devant un peu rosé. « Qu’y a-t-il ? »

« J’ai eu une _longue_ conversation avec la Madame après ton anniversaire. Tu as dit des choses très intéressantes entre le fait d’être vraiment, vraiment énigmatique et celui d’évoquer des conversations que tu n’as jamais vraiment _eues_ avec Roy au sujet de vieux peintres Aerugoniens. », déclare Maes, en posant ses avant-bras sur la table alors qu’il se penche et regarde Ed avec une expression de patience lourde de sous-entendus.

Ed plisse les yeux. « Nous avons _effectivement_ parlé de peintres de la renaissance. »

« Oui, mais pas de _Vittori_. », souligne Maes. « Belle esquive, au fait. »

« Eh bien, _je_ parlais de Vittori, et il avait la bonne histoire, alors ce n’est pas de _ma_ faute s’il ne l’a pas réalisé, et qu’il l’a seulement eu juste parce qu’il ressemble _tellement_ à une lesbienne perverse et hédoniste du quinzième siècle. », rétorque Ed. « Et je n’ai rien esquivé du tout. J’ai seulement abordé le seul point que tu avais _réellement soulevé_. »

Maes renifle, et se re-penche en arrière sur sa chaise avec un soupir. « Tu feras beaucoup de bien à Roy, tu sais, quand il réussira à se sortir la tête du cul. Il a besoin de quelqu’un comme toi dans sa vie pour le garder honnête, pour l’empêcher de se contorsionner avec tous les jeux auxquels il aime jouer. »

Ed l’observe pendant un long moment, parce que, bon dieu, mais c’était un bon résumé d’au moins une de ses vies dans sa totalité. La cour royale de Xing était un _nid de vipères_. « Ouais. », approuve-t-il simplement, mais apparemment même cela est assez pour remettre cette inquiétante lueur de curiosité dans les yeux de Maes. Cette fois, c’est _totalement_ une esquive, et Ed n’en a rien à faire, quand il dit ; « Alors, quelles étaient ces _choses intéressantes_ à propos desquelles tu voulais m’interroger ? »

« Oh, tu sais... », dit Maes, avec une nonchalance entièrement et manifestement feinte. « Trahison. »

Ed renifle. « Ouais ? Est-ce que c’est toi en train de prononcer le baratin officiel de Roy ? »

« Non, Ed. C’est moi en train de demander _comment diable_ tu savais même qu’il y _avait_ un baratin. », soupire Maes, sans plus aucune légèreté. Il observe Ed avec attention, _inquiet_ , et cela rend Ed mal. Il n’avait pas _voulu_ rendre Maes paranoïaque à propos d’un risque d’être découvert. Mais bien sûr, si un adolescent isolé comme lui pouvait le comprendre, n’importe qui qui ignorait que cette connaissance venait de _vies entières_ d’expérience avec Roy et ses masques et ses stupides conneries de discours ambigus et son penchant pour la droiture sacrificielle serait pardonné de supposer qu’un des Généraux, ou même le Führer lui-même, pourrait être capable de le comprendre aussi.

Ed pourrait mentir, ou esquiver à nouveau, ou quoi que ce soit, mais il ne veut pas rendre la vie de Maes plus dure qu’elle ne doit l’être. Il est un bon ami de Roy, et il a été un bon ami pour Ed, aussi, jusqu’à maintenant. « Je parie que tu as enquêté sur le Bar de Valentino, hum ? », demande-t-il.

Maes plisse les yeux, mais joue le jeu. « Pour qui tu me prends, Ed ? Bien sûr que je l’ai fait. Le quartier général de l’une des forces de résistance Aerugonienne les plus efficaces en cent ans de ce côté de la frontière avant qu’ils ne fassent sauter l’endroit. J’ai aussi enquête sur ce Malka que tu as mentionné. Et crois-moi, je _meurs_ d’envie de savoir ce qu’une bagarre à la frontière et un mullah d’il y a quatre-vingt ans ont à voir avec Roy, mais j’aimerais savoir pour cette histoire de trahison en premier. »

« Le Bar de Valentino. » Ed lève la main, puis coche chaque point sur ses doigts au fur et à mesure. « Les meurtres de l’Aconit. Knyazhna Tatiana Nikiforova. L’assassinat du Général Maultier. Les Passeurs de Riviere. La première Impératrice de Xing. » Ed fait une pause. « Je pense que c’est… Non, attends, tu peux probablement compter la Deuxième Révolution Drachmienne, aussi, vraiment, même si tu auras peut-être à creuser plutôt profond pour comprendre celle-là. »

« J’en reconnais quelques uns. », admet Maes.

Ed hoche la tête avec emphase, comme si cela devait être évident même si Maes ne comprendra probablement pas. « C’est comme ça que je l’ai su. Je ne pense pas que quiconque d’autre ait fait les connexions, par contre, alors vous n’avez pas besoin de paniquer. »

Maes le fixe pendant un long, long moment. « Défi accepté. », dit-il finalement.

Riant, Ed secoue la tête dans sa direction. « Si quelqu’un peut deviner, je parierais sur toi, Maes. », émet Ed, et Maes rayonne.

« Ta confiance en moi est réconfortante, Ed. Presque aussi _réconfortante_ que ma magnifique fille ! », s’enthousiasme Maes, et Ed se résigne à regarder l’homme faire défiler un flot de photos d’Elysia. Au moins, puisqu’on ne lui demande pas de dire plus que ‘aww’ et ‘wow’ de temps en temps, il a vraiment une chance de finir son pâté.

Cela continue jusqu’à ce qu’Ed ait presque fini de manger, puis Maes, avec un manque de sincérité bien rodé, vérifie sa montre et dit ; « Oops ! On dirait que ma pause méridienne est terminée ! » Et remet toutes ses photos dans sa poche et se lève alors qu’Ed est encore en train de mâcher sa dernière bouchée. « À plus tard, Ed. »

« Mrmph. », dit encore Ed, hochant la tête.

Maes glousse. « Et, une dernière chose, Ed ? », dit-il, s’arrêtant en passant devant la chaise d’Ed. Ed lève les yeux vers lui avec les sourcils relevés, et Maes lui tend un un petit bout de papier replié. « N’attends pas trop longtemps. Roy te tiendra à distance pour toujours si tu le laisses faire, parce qu’il a un complexe du martyr de la taille du Désert de l’Est. On travaille sur lui, mais il pourrait avoir besoin que _tu_ lui rappelles que tu es plus âgé que tu n’en as l’air. »

Puis il est parti, et Ed est laissé fixant l’espace vide avec confusion. S’il traduit correctement le langage de Maes, c’était un ‘eh bien, _je_ pense que tu devrais lui sauter dessus _maintenant_ ’. Il baisse les yeux vers le papier dans sa main et le déplie, pour n’y trouver qu’une adresse écrite là, et il parierait ses _autres_ bras et jambe qu’il s’agit de celle de Roy. Maes est est un _entremetteur_ importun, et Ed ne sait pas s’il doit être énervé ou reconnaissant.

***

Ed décide que le cadeau de Maes est trop beau pour le laisser être gâché, donc la prochaine fois qu’il est de retour dans l’Est, il entre par effraction dans la maison de Roy pendant que l’homme est toujours au travail et il se met à l’aise. Quand Ed avait fait part de son plan à Al, Al lui avait donné un de ces _regards_ inexplicablement lisibles de son cru où il jugeait chacun des choix de vie d’Ed dans chacune de ses vies, et puis il avait soupiré et lui avait souhaité bonne chance, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle Al était le meilleur petit frère dans le monde entier.

Quand Roy revient, Ed est joyeusement installé dans le salon de Roy avec la moitié des livres de la bibliothèque personnel de Roy étalée autour de lui, un feu brûlant dans la cheminée, une couverture ridiculement confortable sur ses épaules, et une tasse de thé fantaisie bizarre à portée de main. Roy, bien sûr, entre avec méfiance, préparé pour un intrus, prêt à claquer des doigts, et s’arrête net dans l’embrasure, le _dévisageant_. « FullMétal ? »

« Hey, Bâtard. » Ed appellera Roy ‘Roy’ en face quand Roy l’appellera ‘Edward’ à nouveau. « Ferme la putain de porte, tu laisses sortir toute la chaleur. »

Roy est tellement pris au dépourvu qu’il fait vraiment ce qu’on lui dit. Ed devra se souvenir de ce coup-là. Puis il revient et recommence à le dévisager. « Comment es-tu entré ? »

« J’ai transmuté la serrure, évidemment. », l’informe Ed. « Je pourrai te montrer comment piéger alchimiquement tes serrures plus tard, si tu veux. »

Roy soupire avec une exaspération d’une patience à toute épreuve. « Comment as-tu su où j’habitais ? »

« Comment as-tu su que j’étais un admirateur de Vittori ? », rétorque Ed.

« Touché. », admet Roy, et puis il se contente de se tenir là, le dévisageant avec stupéfaction.

Ed lève finalement les yeux de son livre, et jette à l’homme un regard de jugement. « Eh bien, ne reste pas planter là comme un idiot, idiot. Va commander quelque chose à manger et puis viens m’expliquer pourquoi diable tu as des conneries comme la Hiérarchie des Éléments de Dee sur ton étagère. »

« FullMétal… »

« _De la bouffe_ , Bâtard. », insiste Ed.

Soupirant encore comme le bâtard dramatique qu’il est, Roy part commander à manger. Pendant qu’il fait cela, Ed dégage un espace pour lui sur le canapé, bougeant les livres qu’il a laissé ouverts à côté de lui quand il a été pris dans quelque chose d’autre. Roy revient, regarde l’espace nouvellement libéré, puis s’assoit avec précaution. « FullMétal. », dit-il une nouvelle fois.

« Je dirai bien ‘c’est mon nom, Bâtard, ne l’use pas’ sauf que, tu sais, ça ne l’est pas. », dit Ed ostensiblement.

Un autre soupir. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J’enquête sur ta collection personnelle de livres. », répond immédiatement Ed. « Ce n’est pas si mal, honnêtement. Même si, sérieusement, c’est quoi le délire de Dee ? Ses théories ont été brisées il y a des décennies. »

« La plupart de ses théories ont été brisées. », contre Roy, et la demi-heure suivante est pleine de de chamailleries bon enfant et de débats alchimiques. Puis la nourriture arrive, et l’heure d’après passe de la même façon, sauf que maintenant, avec de la très bonne nourriture, aussi. La conversation prend une tournure légèrement plus sombre lorsqu’ils se plongent dans une discussion sur la transmutation humaine, l’alchimie biologique, l’alchimie de l’âme, et la différence entre elles, mais même alors, Ed se sent plus optimiste dans sa quête qu’il ne l’a été depuis un certain temps, revigoré avec une détermination nouvelle parce que Roy n’a peut-être pas autant de connaissances qu’Ed sur le sujet, mais il est douloureusement perspicace, et si doué pour trouver les choses qui échappent à Ed.

Merde, mais qu’est-ce qu’Ed l’aime.

Et cela doit être inscrit sur son visage parce que Roy hésite dans ce qu’il dit, quel que soit l’argument qu’il présentait, et son expression devient conflictuelle et incertaine. Ed la déteste. « Non. », dit Ed, avant que Roy ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Roy ferme la bouche, mais il n’a pas l’air moins peiné.

« Edward... », dit-il, à moitié reproche, à moitié supplication.

« Roy. », retourne Ed, ironique. Roy inspire bruyamment. « C’est bon, tu sais. »

« Tu as la _moitié de mon âge_. », rétorque Roy, ayant l’air d’agoniser.

Ce n’est pas tout à fait faux, même si ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai, non plus. Ed soupire, et baisse les yeux vers la couverture qui est désormais enroulée autour d’eux deux. Il joue avec le bord de la couverture avec sa main d’automail. « Ouais. Pourquoi penses-tu que je n’ai encore rien fait ? »

Roy souffle une étrange moitié de rire à ces mots. « Ce _n’est pas_ toi en train de faire quelque chose ? », demande-t-il sèchement.

Ed renifle. « Crois-moi, bâtard, quand je ferai quelque chose, tu le sentiras. »

« Littéralement, je suppose. », commente Roy malicieusement, puis il grimace. « Pardon, c’était- »

« Si tu dis inapproprié, je vais te frapper. », le prévient Ed, en brandissant sa main de chair fermé en un poing comme un avertissement. Roy presse très fort ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre et ne dit pas un mot. « Parce que ce n’est pas inapproprié, c’est la putain de vérité. Mais je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais. Je comprends bien que tu te sentirais quelque peu coupable si on faisait quoi que ce soit maintenant, alors- alors j’attends. Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais prétendre qu’il y a ne serait-ce que la moindre chance que je choisisse qui que ce soit d’autre que toi.

Les yeux de Roy s’écarquillent, puis il les ferme. Il se penche, et pendant un moment Ed pense qu’il va l’embrasser, mais à la place il se contente d’appuyer leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre. « Tu ne peux pas en être certain. », murmure-t-il, comme si cela faisait mal de le dire.

« Je peux. », insiste Ed. « Je le suis. »

« Je sais que tu as vu plus du monde que la plupart des gens de ton âge, et je sais que- qu’il y a plus en toi qu’un jeune homme de quinze ans, mais tu ne devrais pas te lier à moi avant d’avoir eu une chance de- d’explorer, et- »

« Idiot. », souffle Ed.

« Je suis sérieux, Edward- »

« Je sais que tu l’es, Roy, c’est pour ça que tu es un idiot. » Roy se redressa pour le regarder en fronçant des sourcils, et Ed se demande si Maître avait raison, s’il devrait lui dire toute la vérité. Ils ont déjà parlé d’âmes la moitié de la soirée, après tout. Mais Ed… Ed n’est pas tout à fait prêt à s’engager aussi loin alors que Roy est encore en train de se battre avec sa putain de conscience. Cela semblerait… manipulateur, ou quelque chose comme cela. « Est-ce que je peux te raconter une histoire ? », demande-t-il à la place.

« Est-ce que je peux t’en empêcher ? », répond Roy d’un air las, mais il sourit tendrement, donc Ed devine que ce n’est pas non.

« Nope. » Ed se tortilla jusqu’à ce qu’il soit confortablement appuyé contre Roy, et Roy hésite seulement un moment avant d’enrouler ses bras autour des épaules d’Ed. « Il était une fois, dans un pays très lointain, il y avait un garçon. », commence Ed, pesant ses mots.

« Un conte de fée ? », se demande Roy, semblant surpris.

« Ouais, en quelque sorte. », esquive Ed, parce que non, c’est sa _vie_ – _leur_ vie – mais il ne va pas dire cela à Roy tout de suite. « Bref, donc ce garçon, il avait vraiment une chance de merde. Comme, la plus merdique. Ses parents sont morts dans un glissement de terrain quand il avait quatre ans, et même pas un an plus tard, il s’est fait mettre le grappin dessus par des putains de marchands d’esclaves et emmener de force dans le désert pour être vendu à un quelconque connard de riche qui ne se prenait pas pour rien et qui pensait que ça le faisait paraître _bien_ d’avoir un faible petit garçon ‘exotique’ lui servant des verres à ses fêtes stupides, et pas comme une trace de merde.

« Ça semble vraiment fâcheux. », commente Roy, ayant l’air confus.

« Ouais, mais ce gamin, d’accord, ce gamin était déterminé, et _malin_. Il a conçu ce plan. Parce que, tu vois, à Xersès- »

« Oh, c’est là que ça se passe ? »

« Ouais, ferme-la. À Xersès, L’université représente tout. Si tu es intelligent, si tu peux procurer une contribution de valeur à la Grande Librairie, tu peux gagner ta place jusqu’au sommet, même si tu as commencé en tant qu’esclave. Même si tu n’es pas d’ascendance Xersèsienne. Donc c’est ce qu’il a décidé de faire. » Ed fait une pause, repassant les événements dans son esprit et essayant de classer une vie entière en quelque chose qu’il pouvait dire à Roy tout en lui donnant du sens. « Un jour, alors qu’il faisait des courses ou une merde comme ça, cet esclave se trouva être au bon endroit au bon moment pour voir ce bâtiment – un des grands manoirs des Savants – s’effondrer. »

« Savants ? », questionne Roy.

« C’est la meilleure traduction du titre. Comme je l’ai dit, la hiérarchie à Xersès était basée sur l’université, pas sur l’armée, ou l’héritage, ou quoi que ce soit comme ça. Ils étaient des gens qui – qui avaient putain de _révolutionner_ les connaissances dans n’importe quel domaine de recherche. Être reconnu comme un Savant était, je ne sais pas bon sang, comme être un Général, je suppose, ici. Tu es puissant, et les gens _doivent_ en quelques sortes t’écouter, et tu reçois beaucoup beaucoup d’avantages et de récompenses et de merde comme ça. Ils y avaient aussi les enseignants et tout, Professeurs ou quoi, ce qui était basiquement un pas sur le côté, pas exactement _parallèle_ , mais… les Alchimistes d’État en quelques sortes ? »

« Je vois. », dit Roy, sonnant un peu déconcerté. « Donc… donc ce manoir s’effondre ? », encourage-t-il.

« Ouais, et ce garçon- en fait, il était un adolescent, selon les standards actuels- »

« Les standards actuels ? »

« À Xersès tu étais considéré comme un enfant jusqu’à ce que tu aies vingt-cinq ans, grossièrement », explique Ed avec impatience. « Quand tu avais complété l’éducation standard et pouvait choisir une spécialité. _Bref_ \- », presse Ed quand il semble que Roy est sur le point de poser plus de questions. « Donc, ce garçon reconnaît une réaction alchimique quand il en voit une, et il parvient à repérer la source parmi les décombres. »

« Qui a-t-il trouvé ? », demande Roy, ce qui au moins n’est pas une question _distrayante_.

« Ce gamin. Neuf ans, à moitié écrasé par les décombres. Tout son bras droit était en bouillie. Il a fait l’idiot, essayant d’attirer l’attention de sa super-intelligente Savant de grand-mère, et son cercle s’est retourné contre lui et a fait s’écrouler toute la maison. Et cet enfant esclave a poussé cet énorme morceau de maçonnerie d’une épaule et a attrapé l’autre gamin avec l’autre main et l’a juste tiré du bordel dans lequel il avait mis toute sa vie. L’a porté jusqu’aux soigneurs. Y est retourné tout de suite et a déterré le cousin du gamin. Sa grand-mère était déjà morte, mais si ça n’avait pas été pour cet esclave, son cousin serait mort avant que quiconque n’arrive pour le tirer de là. »

« Edward... », dit Roy doucement.

« Je n’ai pas fini, bâtard, laisse moi terminer. », rétorque Ed. Roy acquiesce silencieusement, donc Ed continue. « Donc ce gamin, ce gamin stupide qui a détruit sa vie entière tout seul parce qu’il ne pouvait pas apprécier ce qu’il _avait_ quand son père est parti et sa mère était morte, savait qu’il devait rembourser cet esclave pour les avoir sauvés lui et son cousin. Alors il est allé le trouver et il lui a appris tout ce qu’il savait, tout ce qu’il avait pu apprendre juste parce qu’il était né dans une famille éduquée. Ils ont étudié ensemble pendant des années, et ont fini par putain de _révolutionner_ l’alchimie. Eh. L’esclave a été élevé au rang de Savant parce qu’il a découvert que l’eau est en réalité combustible quand tu la décomposes. »

« _Vraiment_? », demande Roy, en souriant narquoisement. « Je n’en avais _aucune_ idée. »

Ed glousse. « Bien sûr que tu n’en avais aucune. »

« Je suppose que l’autre garçon est devenu un Savant, lui-aussi ? », questionne Roy, en lançant à Ed un regard doux sous ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Comme s’il avait deviné qu’Ed parlait d’ _eux_ mais ne saisit toujours pas là où il veut en venir. Blague à part, parce que c’est _là_ qu’il veut en venir. »

« Ouais. Il a découvert quelques astuces architecturales vraiment cool. Il y _tellement_ de choses cool qu’on peut faire avec des pierres et du sable si on fait vraiment attention à la structure moléculaire. Comme réparer les lignes de faille dans une pierre apparemment solide. », explique Ed avec une grimace. Roy l’attire un peu plus près.

« Je suppose que le cousin du garçon s’en est remis, lui-aussi ? », demande Roy gentiment.

« Ouais. », confirme Ed. Il sait que Roy pense qu’il est en train de parler d’Al, même s’il ne l’est pas. Lyco ne ressemblait pas tant que cela à Al, en réalité. Il était un rêveur, gentil mais distrait, et il ne comprenait pas du tout les gens, pas de la manière dont le faisait Al. Ed l’avait aimé tout autant, par contre. « Xersès était assez doué en alchimie de guérison, alors il s’en est remis au final. Et _au final_ , ces deux imbéciles ont fini par admettre que quelque part entre les mélodrames et les recherches et les récompenses, ils étaient tombés amoureux. Mais ça n’a pas changé grand-chose, ils ont continué à se chamailler sur des théories et à jouer ensemble avec l’alchimie et à passer la plupart de leur temps côte à côte dans la bibliothèque. Seulement quand ils rentraient à la maison, ils rentraient au même endroit, et parfois ils faisaient l’amour, ce qui était assez sympa. »

Roy fait un bruit qui essaie d’être un rire, mais qui est un peu trop étranglé pour être réussi. « Je pense que je vois où tu veux en venir, Edward- »

« Toujours pas terminé, bâtard. », interrompt Ed. « Donc ils se sont mariés, et finalement on leur a demandé de donner des cours aux enfants royaux. Ce qui, au cas où tu ne pouvais pas le deviner, était l’un des plus hauts honneurs que pouvait recevoir une personne à Xersès. Ils n’auraient probablement pas pu dire non sans être, comme, rejetés ou quelque chose, mais ça n’avait pas vraiment d’importance parce que… parce qu’ils l’ont vraiment apprécié. Pas seulement enseigner, ce qui était frustrant comme tout mais qui valait totalement le coup, mais enseigner à _ces_ enfants. Ils étaient de _vrais démons_ , ne te méprends pas, mais ils étaient tellement _bons_ , aussi. Les aider à se découvrir ? Découvrir les choses extraordinaires qu’ils pouvaient accomplir ? Ces deux garçons stupides adoraient ça. La Reine Aesara était l’une des dirigeantes les plus aimées de Xersès, et ils étaient tellement fiers d’elle. » Ed fait une pause, et se recompose. « Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours pour le rester de leurs jours ou quelque chose comme ça. Là, _maintenant_ j’ai fini. »

Ils restent assis en silence pendant un moment. Ed s’en fiche, même s’il est un peu agité. « Est-ce que c’est le genre de choses que tu veux pour ton futur, alors ? », demande finalement Roy. « Enseigner ? »

« Eh. » Ed hausse les épaules et essaye d’expliquer. « Peut-être ? Mais il y a beaucoup de chose que je pourrais faire une fois que j’aurais réparé mon bordel et qu’Al ira bien. Beaucoup de chemins à suivre pour s’épanouir ou quoi. Pourrais enseigner. Pourrais faire de la recherche. Pourrais devenir un docteur. Pourrais ouvrir un restaurant. Pourrais me lancer dans le putain de journalisme. Beaucoup de chemins pour faire du bien dans le monde. _Là où je veux en venir_ … c’est que ce serait _mieux_ avec toi. Je veux ça. Et je pense que tu veux ça, toi aussi. Faire ce que nous finissons par faire _ensemble_. »

Il entend Roy déglutir, puis laisser échapper une respiration qui tremble. « Oui, Edward. Je veux ça, aussi. », acquiesce-t-il. Son bras se resserre momentanément autour des épaules d’Ed, et sa tête se penche pour appuyer sa joue contre le sommet de la tête d’Ed, et puis il se tourne pour pouvoir presser un baiser d’une douceur douloureuse sur les cheveux d’Ed. Ed s’agite dans les bras de Roy et cache son sourire contre l’épaule de l’homme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'Auteure : Il y a maintenant des traductions des lignes en d'autres langues !
> 
> Note de la Traductrice : Ça, c’était la note de l’auteure. Sauf que j’ai eu beau cherché, je n’ai pas trouvé comment le reproduire dans la version française… Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais je vais devoir me contenter de mettre les traductions dans les notes de fin de chapitre... Je suis vraiment désolée ! Si quelqu'un sait faire, qu'il n'hésite pas à me faire passer le mot.  
> Bonne lecture quand même !

Ed aurait vraiment aimé que Roy soit là. Cela aurait été agréable d’avoir une ancre là maintenant. Sa tête tournait, tournait depuis des heures, et il n’arrivait pas vraiment à s’en sortir. Cela n’avait pas été tel quand il avait réalisé qu’il avait connu Mamie à travers deux vies. Cela n’avait pas été trop difficile de garder ses vies séparer dans son esprit. Un peu psychotrope parfois, quand Mamie faisait ou disait quelque chose qui le renvoyait dans une vie différente, mais il s’y était attendu, et il s’était renforcé pour cela, donc il avait réussi à se raccrocher à l’ordre que la simple présence de Roy avait imposé dans ses souvenirs.

Roy est constant, et constamment _différent_ dans chaque vie. Alors Ed peut orienter ses souvenirs autour de lui. Il peut regarder un souvenir et dire ‘mon âme-sœur portait _ce_ visage à ce moment-là, donc ça devait être _cette_ vie’. Il _sait_ qu’il est Edward Elric, que son âme-sœur est _Roy Mustang_ , mais…

Depuis qu’il a vu cette femme dans le laboratoire, il n’a pas été capable de séparer Edward de Leon, alors Roy pourrait être Klaus à la place, et il ne _sait_ pas. Il regarde les souvenirs du Laboratoire numéro cinq, et se demande pourquoi Leon n’a jamais ressenti le besoin de partir à la recherche d’une pierre philosophale. Il regarde ses souvenirs de quand il se faufilait dans des rues jonchées de débris, un sabre ensanglanté à la main et l’horreur l’étouffant, et il se demande quand diable Ed n’a jamais été envoyé en première ligne d’une guerre.

Parce qu’elle avait été là les _deux fois_.

Donc elles ne peuvent pas vraiment avoir été séparées par deux cent cinquante ans, pas vrai ?

Ed essaye de s’ancrer à Al, son _frère_ , mais peut-être que Leon a un frère ? Il n’en a pas, il est orphelin, mais il pourrait en avoir trouvé un, parce qu’Ed _est_ Leon et Leon _est_ Ed, ce qui veut dire qu’ils aiment tous les deux Al comme un frère. Il essaye de s’ancrer à Hugues, quand il vient lui rendre visite à la clinique, mais c’est encore pire. Leon a plein d’officiers commandants, même quelques uns qu’il ne déteste pas, alors peut-être que l’un d’eux s’appelle Hugues ?

Le Führer passe le voir, mais Ed écoute à peine un mot de ce qu’il dit, ne peut même pas regarder l’homme parce que cela rend son cerveau nerveux, remplaçant Bradley par Riese, des bribes de vieux discours sonnant dans ses oreilles et étouffant tout le reste. Il laisse Hugues gérer, parce qu’il n’est pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Il lui faut tout faire pour garder certaines parties de ses pensées en ordre. « Grand frère ! Sors de là, s’il te plaît ! », supplie Al, quelques temps après que le Führer soit parti.

« J’essaie, Al. », grince Ed, en fermant les poings- Non, pas la main droite, l’automail s’accrochera à ses cheveux- Pas la main droite parce qu’il n’ _a_ pas de main droit, et pourquoi il fait si froid là-dedans, Atossa n’est jamais aussi froide pendant la journée- « Merde. Lyco- _Alphonse_. Al, dis-moi en quelle année on est. », supplie Ed.

« 1914. », dit Al immédiatement. « Ton nom est Edward Elric. »

« Quel est _son_ nom ? », presse Ed.

« Roy Mustang. », lui dit Al, sans hésiter une seconde.

Pas Klaus. Pas Huang. Roy. « Cheveux noirs. Yeux noirs. Visage stupidement suffisant. » Bien que, cette partie est toujours la putain de même, n’est-ce pas ? « L’Alchimiste de Flammes. Le Héros d’Ishval. » Ironique. Tellement, tellement ironique. « A grandi dans un bordel. Ne _travaille_ en réalité pas dans un bordel. Pas vrai ? »

Hugues renifle. « Vrai. » Il admet d’un air léger, mais ensuite il dégrise quand il demande ; « Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Ed ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il fait confiance à Hugues, il le fait, il sait qu’il le fait, mais il sait aussi qu’il ne fait pas confiance à _un seul_ des officiers qu’il n’a jamais rencontré. Il en apprécie quelques uns, certains d’entre eux sont même de bonnes personnes, mais Leon ne fait confiance à aucun d’entre eux. Effet secondaire au fait d’avoir grandi pauvre et volant, il suppose. Effet secondaire au fait d’avoir été aux premières loges pour voir comment les militaires galonnés traitaient les prostitués. « Je vais bien, Monsieur. », dit Leon, même si c’est ouvertement pas vrai.

Il y a un long moment de silence, et Leon se laisse aller à Lexi au bourdonnement des lumières, se glisse en Feng à l’odeur sévère de médicaments. « Grand frère. », appelle quelqu’un, et il est Natan, et il a besoin de se ressaisir parce que Perry et les autres enfants ont _besoin_ _de lui_. « Grand frère, on est en 1914. Tu t’appelles Edward Elric. » Ed frissonne, les souvenirs se heurtant. « _Son_ nom est Roy Mustang. »

Roy. Pas Valentino. Pas Arthur. C’est 1914 et il n’est pas un troufion de l’armée régulière, il n’est pas une ingénieur détachée par l’armée, ou un guérisseur elixirologue. Il est un Alchimiste d’État, et il est parti enquêter sur la Pierre Philosophale dans un laboratoire supposément vide et il s’est trouvé au beau milieu d’une zone de guerre. Il se s’en souvient tellement clairement parce que cela avait été un peu bizarre. La plupart des cuisiniers avaient les traits aussi durs et étaient aussi épuisés que les soldats, mais pas elle. Elle était magnifique et souriante, et plus d’un soldat s’était emmêlé les pinceaux en essayant de l’impressionner. Et ensuite Leon aurait pu jurer qu’il l’avait vue dans une réunion de résistants que son équipe avait été envoyée démanteler, et son moment de choc lui avait _tout_ coûté.

Être étripé n’est pas une manière agréable de mourir.

Sauf qu’il n’est _pas mort_. Pas vrai ? Peut-être qu’il est juste allongé là sur le sol, en train d’halluciner avant la fin inévitable ? Il a entendu des gens dire que ta vie est supposée défiler devant tes yeux avant de mourir, et il avait _beaucoup_ de vies à passer.

« Sur vos pieds, soldat ! »

Trois vies distinctes lui font répondre par instinct à cet ordre aboyé. Il s’attendait à une vague d’agonie dans ses entrailles, mais bien sûr ce n’est pas le cas. Pourquoi diable serait-ce le cas ? Il n’est pas mourant. Il a été un peu amoché, bien sûr, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle il est là dans la clinique – _sa_ clinique, et il n’est peut-être pas mourant, mais c’est diablement sûr qu’il se sent ainsi quand Xiaoli se débat pour juste _respirer_ et qu’il n’y a pas la moindre putain de chose que son elixirologie inutile peut faire pour la sauver-

« Avec moi. »

Il suit docilement, reconnaissant Hugues comme quelqu’un à qui il peut faire confiance, même si la dissonance est forte dans sa tête, rendant difficile de replacer l’homme. Il reconnaît le combiné du téléphone qui est poussé dans sa main, aussi, bien qu’alors qu’il le porte à son oreille, plusieurs coins de son esprit – de son âme – insiste qu’il doit s’agir d’un rouleau, d’un cercle de communication longue distance, d’une radio, d’un-

« FullMétal ? »

« _Roy_. », respire Ed, en fermant les yeux et en se concentrant sur la voix de Roy. Mâle, fluide, avec ce bord cassant que l’armée y avait mis. Sa voix est plus haute que celle de Huang, plus profonde que celle de Klaus, et en rien comme celle de Xiaoli. Bien sûr. Il est _Ed_. Il a besoin de la Pierre Philosophale pour récupérer le corps d’Al. Perry et les autres sont morts depuis près de trois cents ans. Il n’est pas à Cameron, il est à Centrale.

« Edward, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demande Roy, et il sonne froid et brusque de la manière qu’il a uniquement quand il est en train de paniquer intérieurement et d’essayer désespérément de ne pas le laisser paraître.

« Désolé. Juste… mauvaise journée. », lui dit Ed. « Tu as déjà eu l’impression que tu n’es plus vraiment _toi_ , et puis tu clignes des yeux et, genre, cinq heures ont passé ? », demande-t-il, parce que c’est le meilleur moyen de décrire ce que l’on ressent lorsqu’on se perd dans ses propres souvenirs sans expliquer toute la merde des vies antérieures.

« Je suis un peu familier avec le sentiment. », se dérobe Roy. « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »

Ed ouvre la bouche, et puis s’arrête. Il se souvient, brièvement mais _vivement_ , observer le bar de Val partir en fumée, la façon dont elle avait eu l’impression que son coeur venait de s’arrêter, avait juste _abandonné_ à l’instant où les fenêtres de la façade avaient explosé, et tout ce qui se trouvait au-delà de ce moment devenait un lointain et irréel brouillard de déni. Se souvient des dix années douloureuses après cela à se demander comment ils avaient appris, comment ils avaient _su_. Avait-ce été sa faute ? Avait-elle dit quelque chose d’imprudent et été entendue par hasard et avait fait _tuer_ Val quand tout ce qu’il avait été en train de faire était d’essayer d’aider des gens qui étaient écrasés sous la botte d’Amestris ?

« Juste quelques mauvais souvenirs, bâtard, ne va pas avoir un anévrisme. », dit Ed.

« Je vois. », répond Roy, ne le croyant très clairement pas pendant un instant.

« Tout va _bien_. Un laboratoire a explosé, mais le Führer dit qu’il a des gens qui s’en occupent, donc tout est réglé et compagnie. », lui dit Ed avec désinvolture, et alors qu’il le dit, il se surprend à froncer les sourcils. Cela semble… bizarre, c’est tout, pour le Führer lui-même de faire tout ce chemin jusqu’à la clinique pour- quoi, exactement ? Le souvenir est un peu flou, même maintenant que sa tête est tellement plus claire, mais il se souvient de la manière dont le Führer a ‘blagué’ à propos de la Pierre Philosophale. Ce n’était pas une blague, il peut reconnaître cela avec toutes les expériences de Leon – et de Piper et de Lexi et d’Oz – avec des hommes comme cela qui s’entrechoquent dans sa tête.

Et puis il y a la femme. Elle était là, dans le Laboratoire numéro cinq en 1914, mais elle était aussi _là_ , à Cameron en 1662. Il a un vraiment, vraiment mauvais pressentiment à ce propos ; son intuition dépeint des lignes de conspiration tout au long de cet événement, même s’il ne peut pas vraiment comprendre où est-ce qu’elles se dirigent ou ce qu’elles pourraient signifier. Il y a aussi un petit fond d’espoir prenant racine dans sa poitrine, rendant sa respiration un peu plus tranchante que la normale. Après tout, l’immortalité n’ _arrive_ pas aux gens juste par hasard. Il _doit_ y avoir une cause, et il n’y a qu’une seule chose à laquelle Ed peut penser qui puisse permettre à quelqu’un de vivre pendant deux cent cinquante ans.

« Je… vois. », dit Roy à nouveau, plus dubitatif, cette fois, tirant Ed de ses pensées. « Eh bien, sois plus prudent à partir de maintenant, n’est-ce pas, FullMétal ? », demande-t-il, en ayant l’air exaspéré, mais Ed entend l’inquiétude en dessous.

« Ouais, ouais. Toi aussi ou qu’importe, Bâtard de Colonel. », répond Ed, et puis il raccroche.

« Mieux ? », demande Maes, posant une main sur son épaule d’une manière réconfortante qui sert _aussi_ à le pousser du coude en direction de sa chambre d’hôpital.

Ed acquiesce. « Comment savais-tu que ça aiderait ? »

Maes lui jette un _regard_. « Ed, ta technique de base consistait à faire une liste de _Faits à Propos de Roy_. Tu n’étais pas subtil. » Ed rougit, parce que, ouais, d’accord, dit comme cela, c’est évident, et aussi vraiment putain de ridicule et embarrassant comme pas possible. « Je serais vraiment intéressé de savoir ce que tu as découvert pendant que tu étais au téléphone, par contre, et pourquoi tu ne voulais pas le dire à Roy. _Ça_ , c’était impressionnant de subtilité. »

Ed réfléchit, puis décide qu’il va le dire à Maes, mais pas ici. Pas dans une clinique militaire où quiconque pourrait être en train d’écouter. « Je ne voulais simplement pas qu’il vienne fourrer son nez parce qu’il est un bâtard surprotecteur et envahissant. Le Führer a dit de laisser tomber. », explique-t-il, en donnant à Maes un regard pointu. Il fronce les sourcils pendant juste un instant, avant que ses yeux ne s’écarquillent alors qu’il saisit les implications. « Viens, Al. », dit Ed, avant que Maes ne puisse répondre. « Sortons d’ici. Je déteste les hôpitaux. »

« Tu te sens mieux, Grand frère ? », vérifie Al.

« Ouais. Comme neuf. », lui assure Ed, cognant un poing contre le bras de métal d’Al en un mélange de réconfort et d’excitation. « Je pense peut-être que nous devrions visiter Maître à nouveau bientôt. », poursuit-il sur un ton belligérant et désinvolte.

« Maître ? Je suppose que ce serait sympathique de les voir Sig et elle à nouveau. », approuve Al, allègrement joyeux d’une manière qui dit à Ed qu’il a saisi au moins certaines choses qu’Ed ne dit pas. Il aime son petit frère.

« Tu sais… », commence Maes, tombant au pas avec eux alors qu’ils quittent la clinique. « Tu as eu une nuit difficile. Et si je vous offrais un verre avant que vous ne disparaissiez de Centrale encore une fois pour dieu sait combien de temps, hm ? », suggère-t-il, et il est définitivement meilleur à tout ce ‘prétendre de ne pas manigancer quoi que ce soit’ qu’Ed ou Al ne peuvent l’être. Ed sourit et acquiesce, et n’est pas surpris le _moins du monde_ quand Maes les guide vers le bar de Madame Christmas.

***

« _Roy, en tant que mère, je ressens un besoin pressant de m’assurer que tu ne vis pas dans la misère du célibat. »_

_« Je peux vous assurer, Madame, je garde une maison très propre. »_

_« Et quand as-tu nettoyé tes gouttières pour la dernière fois ? »_

_«_ _J’ai ressenti un besoin irrépressible de faire le ménage après que FullMétal ait décidé de nous faire mourir d’inquiétude. »_

_« Bien. Très bien, dans ce cas. »_

_« Qu’est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? Que s’est-il passé au Laboratoire numéro cinq ? »_

_« Ton garçon est de nouveau énigmatique, alors je ne suis pas sûre de combien de réponses j’ai pour toi. »_

_« Oui, j’avais remarqué. »_

_« Il semble qu’il ait vu quelqu’un là-bas qui lui ait donné la frousse. Une femme, très belle, cheveux sombres, yeux rouges. »_

_« Pourquoi l’a-t-elle effrayé ? »_

_« Il a dit qu’il la reconnaissait de quelque chose à propos de la Guerre Civile de Cameron. »_

_«_ _Il pense qu’elle a deux cent cinquante ans ? Au moins ? »_

_« Hmhm. Il semble penser que la Pierre Philosophale puisse être impliquée, qu’importe ce que ça veut dire. »_

_« C’est… possible. Je suppose que cela signifie que FullMétal a l’intention de poursuivre dans cette voie ? »_

_« Oui, bien que… il a_ aussi _dit qu’il n’appréciait pas la manière dont les coïncidences s’empilaient. »_

_« Coïncidences ? »_

_« Elle était à la Guerre Civile de Cameron_ et _dans un laboratoire militaire supposément défectueux. »_

_« Il pense qu’elle est affiliée à l’armée ? »_

_« Le Führer lui-même s’est montré pour lui dire de ne pas s’en mêler. »_

_« Cela… pourrait être expliqué par la présence potentielle de la Pierre Philosophale. »_

_« C’est ce que Maes a dit. Edward s’est moqué de l’idée que l’armée puisse être aussi inoffensive. »_

_« Eh bien… »_

_« Il a cité Ishval et Cameron. Ensuite Maes a juré beaucoup, demandé une carte, et bu tout mon whisky. »_

_« Une carte ? »_

_«_ _Oui. Quoi que ce soit, ça implique toute Amestris, et ça dure depuis Rivière, au moins. »_

_« Ce n’était même pas cinquante ans après qu’Amestris soit_ fondée _. »_

_« Exactement. »_

_« Merde. »_

_« Oh, ça devient pire. »_

_« … Pire ? »_

_« Maes a défiguré ma carte avec un cercle qui, selon ton garçon, est probablement utilisé dans la fabrication des Pierres Philosophales. »_

_« Ta carte d’Amestris. »_

_« Chacun des points correspondait au site d’une des batailles les plus sanglantes d’Amestris. »_

_« Comme Ishval. »_

_« Oui. Et comme Cameron, et Rivière, et un paquet d’autres. »_

_« C’est définitivement pire. Je ne pense pas avoir eu assez de whisky pour cette conversation. »_

_« Hm. Je connais le sentiment. »_

_« Que diable sommes-nous censés faire avec ça ? »_

_« As-tu vraiment besoin que je réponde à ça ? »_

_« Non. Nous trouvons un moyen de les arrêter, bien sûr. »_

_« Bon garçon. Et Roy ? »_

_« Oui, Mère ? »_

_« Sois très, très prudent. »_

_« Je le serai. »_

_«_ _Ton garçon voulait aussi que je te dise de ‘prendre soin de ton beau visage stupide, bâtard’. »_

_« Je- ahem- Si vous en avez l’opportunité, dis-lui ‘de même’. »_

_« Eheh. Je le ferai, Roy-Boy. »_

***

Visiter les ruines de Persepolis était une mauvaise idée. Ed sait cela maintenant. Bien sûr, à ce moment, il pensait que ce serait très éducatif, et cela l’avait été, mais il avait sous-estimé combien ce serait douloureux de marcher à travers les ruines à peine reconnaissables d’une cité dans laquelle il avait vécu et qu’il avait aimée.

Au moins maintenant il sait ce qui est arrivé à l’endroit, grâce aux explications de Greed et les restes du cercle qu’ils avaient trouvé. Et il sait ce qui est arrivé aux parents de Winry, aussi. Il va visiter leurs tombes, mais seule une partie de son deuil est pour eux. « Nous t’avons éduqué _mieux_ que ça. », murmure-t-il, souffrant d’un étrange sentiment de perte pour tout ce potentiel gaspillé. Il pense à la Reine Aesara et le Roi qui avait accepté cette parodie, et à quel point cela faisait mal de penser qu’il pouvait avoir descendu de quelqu’un de si _bon_. Pense, aussi, à l’Impératrice Nianzhen et ses descendants, qui apprécient actuellement l’hospitalité de Maître pendant qu’ils cherchent l’immortalité pour leur père Empereur.

La pensée fait presque ricaner Ed. Si seulement le vieux fou savait à quel point ses ancêtres seraient _déçus_ de lui. La part d’Ed qui était une fois Feng est en train de composer un sermon furieux dans le coin de son esprit à propos de la _honte_ apportée sur leur maison par le comportement de l’Empereur. Xiaoli aurait sans aucun doute été capable de livrer un sermon _bien_ plus percutant. Il veut à moitié téléphone à Roy juste pour voir s’il pourrait le persuader de faire quelque chose comme cela, mais il ne le fera pas.

Ils ont des choses bien plus importantes à discuter, de toutes manières. Comme le fait qu’Amestris va disparaître de la même manière que Xersès à moins qu’ils ne puissent trouver comment arrêter les Homunculi et leur créateur. Comme le fait que, avec la révélation qu’une Pierre Philosophale est faite d’ _âmes humaines_ , Ed n’a soudainement plus aucune idée de comment il va restaurer le corps d’Al.

Il se soustrait à l’idée d’utiliser des vies humaines comme monnaie d’échange pour son propre profit – ou celui de son frère – mais il y a un coin de son esprit qui se demande… ce qui arrive aux âmes qui sont utilisés de cette manière. Sans doute la Porte les emporte. Est-ce que cela les détruit ? Ou pourrait-ce possiblement être un moyen de les libérer, de renaître à nouveau, enfin ? Est-ce qu’Ed entretient cette possibilité parce qu’il veut désespérément espérer que peut-être toutes ces années de recherche n’auraient pas été en vain ?

_Son_ âme est passée à travers, et il est ressorti de l’autre côté en vie. L’esprit un peu confus, mais encore basiquement entier en esprit si ce n’est en corps. C’est différent, il le sait. Il était le marchandeur, pas les biens échangeables. Il n’était pas mort, ou mourant – l’était-il ? - il était seulement en train de payer une taxe. Il y a trop de variables pour rendre sa propre expérience un tant soit peu proche d’un contrôle décent.

« Grand frère… Je pense qu’il y a quelqu’un à la tombe de Maman. », dit Al doucement.

La tête d’Ed se relève brusquement, et il examine et il voit-

Il a trois ans – Il a onze ans – se tenant dans le bureau de son père – jouant dans les branches du verger de sa famille – soutenant son premier succès alchimique pour l’approbation de son père – espionnant un vagabond aux cheveux dorés dormant sous les fleurs de prunier – Il a quatre ans – Il a treize ans – se tenant dans les couloirs avec des larmes piquant ses yeux – tenant fermement une lettre de la _cour royale_ – observant les larges épaules de son père passer la porte – cherchant désespérément dans la maison pour n’importe quel signe de son professeur-

« _C’est quoi ce bordel- ?!_ », s’étrangle Ed, en titubant d’un pas en arrière. Il pensait que cela avait été discret, mais cela devait avoir porté, parce que Hohenheim regarde autour de lui.

« Edward. »

Ed a un mouvement de recul, la dissonance s’acharnant sur lui comme une balle qui ricoche, le laissant avec le sentiment d’être déchiré et déchiqueté et _tellement trahi_. Parce que- parce que même à travers la confusion, il peut toujours deviner ce qui est en train de se passer. Il a déjà traversé cela.

Quatre cents ans, et pas une seule ride différente.

« Tu as l’air pâle, Edward. », remarque Hohenheim, en marchant plus près, ses sourcils froncés, et c’est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Il ne veut pas de sa putain d’inquiétude, et le bâtard ferait mieux de ne pas approcher d’un pas de plus de son petit frère !

Ed charge.

Al glapit, Hohenheim bouge brusquement vers l’arrière, mais pour une fois, le chaos dans son esprit joue en sa faveur. Hohenheim est préparé pour l’idée du combat d’un enfant d’Amestris, mais Ed est plus que juste une vie, maintenant, et il est plus Feng qu’Edward quand il se met à portée de tir et se lance dans les airs. Son pied se connecte avec la mâchoire de son professeur – de son père et l’envoie tituber en arrière, et Ed tournoie et bascule à nouveau sur ses pieds, et fouette l’air, poing de chair menant la danse, l’attrapant au niveau du plexus solaire. Hohenheim n’a pas l’air vraiment affligé par le coup, en fait il a l’air sévèrement déçu, et cette fois, c’est Proteus qui plonge vers l’avant et l’attrape autour des genoux d’un bras pour le retourner proprement par dessus son épaules et l’envoyer sur le dos dans la poussière. Puis Ed tourne, plante un genou dans le torse d’Hohenheim, clappe des mains, et mène sa nouvelle lame d’automail tout droit dans la poitrine de son père – de son professeur – de l’ _homonculus_.

« GRAND FRÈRE ! », crie Al.

Hohenheim a l’air _surpris_ , mais il ne _saigne_ même pas. « Tu me déteste vraiment assez pour me tuer ? Ton propre père ? », demande-t-il, en ayant l’air, allez savoir pourquoi, déçu.

« Nous partageons peut-être du sang, mais tu n’es pas mon père », gronde Ed. Il sait cela, sait ce que c’est d’avoir un père qui est vraiment là, sait ce que c’est d’être un père, et une mère, d’enfants qui partagent son sang et d’enfants qui ne le partagent pas. Il sait ce que c’est d’être un professeur, d’être un élève d’un professeur qui est aussi bon que la famille, qui est le bienvenu dans ta maison et n’a jamais trahi cette confiance. « Nǐ fàngqìle wǒmen ! Wǒmen guòqù gěi nǐ hàokè, hé nǐ fàngqìle wǒmen. »

« Shénme ? », dit Hohenheim, estomaqué. « Edward, qu’est-ce que- ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Oh mon dieu. », dit Al. « On est en 1914, Grand frère. »

Ed sait que cela devrait signifier quelque chose pour lui, mais c’est tellement loin là maintenant, il y a tant de souvenirs décousus réclamant son attention. Le souvenir du Palais Royal comme il l’était au couronnement de la Reine Aesara remplit son esprit, recouvert par les ruines délabrées à moitié avalées par le sable, et c’est Ed qui les a vues mais c’est le cœur de Proteus qui se brise, et il y a à peine une quelconque différence sur qui, exactement, ressent la rage les emplissant à la confusion d’Hohenheim. « Ísoun esý ? Prodótis ! Dolofónos ! »

À cela, Hohenheim tressaille, et lève les yeux vers Ed avec une peur soudaine. « Ochi, den- Qui es-tu ? », murmure-t-il avec horreur. « Qu’as-tu fait de mon fils ? »

Son esprit est un champ de bataille, une douzaine de réponses à la première question bourdonnant dans son esprit et le laissant plus confus que jamais, mais au moins chaque pouce de lui-même sait qu’il n’apprécie pas être appelé ‘fils’ par cet homme. Il gronde sans un mot, et secoue sa tête, se précipitant pour une cohérence pour qu’il puisse exiger des réponses. « Comment oses-tu ?! Qu’est-ce que _tu_ as fait à _notre peuple_? »

Un main de métal géante le soulève par le dos de sa veste comme un chaton se tenant mal, et Ed se relâche avec confusion. Une main de métal ? Depuis quand Lyco avait- Depuis quand Shan était- « Grand frère, je sais que tu es contrarié, mais tu as besoin de te calmer. Papa, est-ce que ça va ? »

Hohenheim pousse sur ses jambes pour se lever et se frotte à l’endroit où Ed l’a poignardé. Sa chemise est déchirée, mais il n’y a pas de marque sur lui, autrement. Il les regarde fixement avec la confusion toujours gravée largement sur ses traits. « Alphonse ? », demande-t-il avec stupéfaction.

« Oui. », dit Al, simple et court, mais c’est suffisant pour tomber l’expression d’Hohenheim dans des lignes peinées. Il regarde entre les deux alors qu’Al remet finalement Ed- Feng- sur ses pieds.

« Quoi… ? », s’étrangle Hohenheim.

« Je pense que nous aimerions tous des réponses. », dit Al, parfaitement calme et raisonnable. « Mais peut-être pas dans un cimetière, hmm ? Retournons chez Mamie. » Proteus secoue sa tête, parce que leur grand-mère est _morte_ , et sa maison est une ruine. « Chez Pinako. », corrige Al. « Chez Madame Rockbell. »

Vrai, la mécanicienne d’automail. Lexi hoche la tête, et laisse Al les guider le long d’une rue qui est douloureusement familière, même si elle sait qu’elle n’est jamais venue à Resembool avant. Ce qui est ridicule pourtant, elle a grandi ici- Non, elle a grandi à Rush Valley, où Winry est en ce moment. Ed tapote sa tempe avec sa main d’automail, même s’il sait que la douleur montant derrière ses yeux n’est pas physique.

« As-tu besoin d’appeler Roy à nouveau ? », demande Al, alors qu’il guide Ed du coude pour monter les marches du porche de la maison de Mamie. Ed souffre d’un moment de complète désorientation, la maison de bois recouverte de grès et de marbre, et le souvenir appelle une autre montée de chagrin et de rage. Il force sa tête à s’éclaircir en l’orientant autour des souvenirs de Roy. _Roy_ était celui qui avait été là, le soulevant à moitié hors de la chaise roulante pour lui redonner un peu de bon sens, pas Huang.

« Probablement, mais je veux des réponses _d’abord_. », grommelle Ed.

« … Très bien, Grand frère. Si tu es sûr. »

Ed entre juste dans la maison d’un pas lourd et se jette sur le canapé, installant son automail sur le bras du canapé, toujours ostensiblement transformé en arme alors qu’il lance un regard noir à Hohenheim. « Êtes-vous déjà rentrés les garç- », appelle Mamie, en passant la tête hors de l’atelier, et en s’interrompant au milieu de sa phrase quand elle aperçoit Hohenheim. « Ah. Je vois. Est-ce que tout va bien ? », demande-telle prudemment.

« Pas le _moins du monde_. », répond Ed d’un ton glacial, sans bouger ses yeux d’Hohenheim.

Hohenheim se penche vers l’avant, regardant Ed avec les sourcils froncés profondément, et Edward le fixe en retour, sans cacher un pouce de sa trahison et de sa rage. « Qui es-tu ? », demande Hohenheim, en choisissant de ne pas s’asseoir. Al s’est perché soigneusement à côté d’Ed sur le canapé, tous ses énormes membres de métal rentrés pour se faire paraître plus petit.

« Toi d’abord. », rétorque Ed.

Pendant un long moment, il n’y a que le silence, et puis Hohenheim soupire. « Pour la première partie de ma vie, j’étais connu comme l’Esclave Vingt-Trois. »

Ed ne peut pas s’empêcher de ricaner. Au moins Huang avait réussi à se raccrocher à son nom, même s’il avait admis une fois que la plupart de ses maîtres ne s’étaient jamais ennuyés à essayer de le prononcer. « Prétentieux, un peu ? Il faut être un sacré numéro pour vouloir se vanter _à ce point_ de posséder vingt-trois _personnes_? »

Hohenheim cligne des yeux, et puis sourit presque. « Assez. Clairement tu en sais plus que- Qu’est-ce que tu sais de la manière dont Xersès a été détruite ? »

Ed grince des dents. « Je sais que le peuple a été massacré et transformé en une Pierre Philosophale. Je sais que ça a été fait pour rendre certaines personnes de la cour immortelles. Je sais que l’un d’eux est venu _ici_ parce qu’il pensait que c’était une bonne rigolade et qu’il voulait le refaire. Je sais que _ça_ n’était pas toi, parce que _tu_ étais à Xing, à laisser tomber des gens qui dépendaient de toi, grande surprise. »

« _Oh_. », souffle Al et puis il a un mouvement de recul, ce qui est une affaire assez bruyante dans l’armure.

« Comment sais-tu ça ? », demande Hohenheim, en fronçant profondément les sourcils à nouveau.

« _Toi d’abord_. », répète Ed avec impatience.

Finalement, Hohenheim daigne s’asseoir, et Mamie apparaît un moment après avec des boissons et des sandwichs. Ed ne touche pas les siens, trop occupé à observer Hohenheim alors qu’il explique tout à propos du Petit être de la Fiole et ce qui est arrivé pour mener à la destruction de Xersès. « Quand je me suis réveillé j’ai découvert que le Petit être de la Fiole apparaissait maintenant identique à moi-même, et que chacune des personnes de Xersès avait… disparu. », conclut Hohenheim étrangement.

Ed prend un air renfrogné. Il se sent un peu mal, maintenant, d’avoir supposé qu’Hohenheim avait été un participant volontaire. Son histoire est assez similaire avec celle de Huang pour qu’Ed sente un fond de sympathie non désiré se loger dans son cœur. « C’est horrible. », dit Al doucement.

« Oui. », acquiesce Hohenheim solennellement. Puis il se ressaisit, absorbant une partie de la force que son récit semblait lui avoir enlevée, et regarde Ed. « Maintenant c’est ton tour. », enjoint-il, avant de demander, encore une fois ; « Qui es-tu ? »

Il faut un moment à Ed pour mettre de l’ordre dans son cerveau, parce qu’il y a tellement de réponses à cette question, et il a besoin de les remettre dans le _putain de bon ordre_ pour cela, mais sa tête est toujours dans le chaos, et c’est difficile de se souvenir qui était quand. Hohenheim ouvre la bouche pour le presser, mais Al l’interrompt avant qu’il ne puisse. « Donne-lui une minute, Papa. » Ed n’a jamais été plus reconnaissant pour son frère, et il ferme les yeux dans une tentative de se concentrer et de ne pas être distrait par le visage immuable de Hohenheim.

« Je _suis_ Edward Elric, l’Alchimiste FullMétal. », expose Ed. « Mais je suis _aussi_ Proteus d’Atossa, Tuteur de la Princesse Héritière Aesara, Savant et Professeur d’Alchimie Architecturale à la Grande Université de Persepolis. » Il entend Hohenheim aspirer un souffle aigu et choqué, et il poursuit avant de pouvoir être interrompu, et de perdre le fil de ses vies. « _Et_ je suis Yi Feng, Guérisseur en Chef de la Cour Royal de Xing, Premier Consort de sa Majesté Impériale, la Divine Impératrice Liu Xiaoli, Fille du Paradis, Souveraine des Étoiles et de Tout Ce Qui Se Trouve Sous Elles. » C’est facile de réciter les titres – il les a entendus tellement de fois à la Cour Impériale – et cela le calme un peu, de penser à Xiaoli. Parce qu’autant ils avaient une ressemblance passagère, autant elle n’avait vraiment pas ressemblé à Roy tant que cela, et il est plus facile de séparer les deux vies dans sa tête.

Il ouvre ses yeux pour regarder Hohenheim et le trouve en train de la fixer avec la mâchoire décrochée et choquée. C’est assez drôle. Avec un reniflement, Ed attrape finalement son sandwich et commence à le dévorer. Le son semble faire sortir Hohenheim de sa rêverie étourdie, et il se secoue. « Je- C’est- _Comment_? Tu… » Il secoue la tête, et fixe seulement Ed avec une expression d’une perplexité suppliante.

« Huh. », commente Ed d’un air songeur, fronçant les sourcils vers Hohenheim. « Donc tu ne te souviens pas, toi non plus. »

« Se… se souvenir de quoi ? », demande Hohenheim, estomaqué.

« Huh. », dit Al, s’asseyant un peu plus droit. « Fascinant. Je me demande pourquoi… ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? », presse Hohenheim.

« Est-ce que, um… est-ce que Mamie t’a dit à propos… ? », demande Al, en faisant un geste étrange vers lui-même.

Hohenheim leur donne à tous deux un regard profondément déçu, ce qui donne envie à Ed de le poignarder à nouveau. « Elle m’a dit que vous avez essayé de ramener votre mère, oui. », expose-t-il, d’un ton qui correspond à son expression.

« Ouais, eh bien. Il se trouve que certaines personnes qui passent à travers la Porte ressortent de l’autre côté avec les souvenirs de tous ceux qu’ils ont été avant soudainement éveillés dans leur tête. Toujours pas trouvé pourquoi Maître et moi nous en souvenons, mais Al et apparemment toi non. », explique Ed avec désinvolture.

« Tous ceux qu’ils ont été avant ? », fait écho Hohenheim, distrait de sa tentative de déception paternelle par la curiosité académique. « Tu parles de réincarnation. », réalise-t-il.

« Yep. »

« Et tu… » Hohenheim cligne des yeux rapidement dans sa direction. « Tu étais Feng ? », demande-t-il.

« Yep. », dit à nouveau Ed, avec une sorte de fausse acclamation vicieuse dans sa voix. « C’était vraiment merdique de ta part d’errer au milieu d’une peste, tu sais. »

« J’allais aider. », lui dit Hohenheim, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouais, mais ça aurait certainement été sympa de le savoir _avant_ , connard. », riposte Ed. « Mais qu’importe merde si je vais perdre mon temps à t’expliquer des trucs comme de la courtoisie de base. Si tu as _désespérément_ besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit d’autre, je suppose qu’Al peut te le dire. _Je_ vais appeler Roy. »

Ed s’éloigne en direction du téléphone, mais il n’est pas assez rapide – ou pas assez bruyant – pour couvrir le son de Hohenheim en train de demander ; « Qui est Roy ? »

Pas plus que la très étrange réponse d’Al ; « Oh, eh bien, um, tu vois… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed : Tu nous as abandonnés ! Nous t'avons donné l'hospitalité et tu nous as abandonnés.
> 
> Hohenheim : Quoi ?
> 
> Ed : C'était toi ? Traître ! Meurtrier !


	5. Chapter 5

Ed ne sera jamais, jamais fatigué de regarder le visage d’Al. C’est parfait. _Il_ est parfait. Et réel. Et _vivant_. C’est l’une des meilleures choses qu’Ed n’ait jamais vues, et il a passé presque toute la nuit à fixer comme un fou pendant qu’Al dormait.

Al dort beaucoup, et quand il est réveillé, il est un peu désorienté, mais Ed ne le blâme pas. Cela doit être écrasant de soudainement être dans son vrai corps à nouveau, avec tous ses sens, sans parler du traumatisme émotionnel des derniers- Eh bien, des cinq dernières années, plus ou moins.

Donc Ed reste assis, et tient la main d’Al, et le regarde dormir. L’hôpital passe de la garde de nuit à celle de jour autour de lui, et une infirmière vient avec un petit-déjeuner pour Ed – Al n’est pas encore prêt pour les solides – et une autre infirmière vient pour surveiller Al. Et ensuite les heures de visite débutent officiellement, et les gens commencent à passer. Al dort pendant toute la visite de Maître, Winry vient s’asseoir avec lui et Ed pour la plus grande partie de la matinée, et Ling et Mei et Fuery et Breda arrivent et repartent tous pendant qu’elle est là sans qu’Al ne jette ne serait-ce qu’un coup d’œil.

Il se réveille aux alentours de l’heure du déjeuner, les yeux bouffis et déconcerté. « Salut, Al. », le salue Ed. Al cligne des yeux maladroitement et c’est la chose la plus adorable, la plus parfaite, la plus incroyable qu’Ed n’ait jamais vue. « Hey, comment tu te sens ? »

« _Guh_. », se plaint Al. « Tout me fait mal. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi content que tout me fasse mal ? »

Ed rit, mais appelle aussi une infirmière pour voir s’ils peuvent avoir pour Al plus d’antalgiques ou des meilleurs pendant que Winry s’étrangle avec un son qui est à moitié rire, à moitié sanglot. Maes et Gracia et Elysia arrivent avant que l’infirmière ne revienne. « Eh, tu es réveillé ! », acclame Maes, tandis qu’Elysia crie un bonjour et se fait taire par Gracia.

« Bonjour. C’est bon de te rencontre en face à face, Alphonse. », dit Gracia, légère et chaleureuse.

Al fronce son nez parfait. C’est adorable. « Mais nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ? Pas vrai ? », vérifie-t-il.

Le sourire de Gracia se fane un peu. « Oui, bien sûr. Je suis désolée, Alphonse, je te taquinais juste. »

« D’accord. », acquiesce Al. « Désolé, je suis… », traîne-t-il. « Je me sens très désorienté là maintenant. Beaucoup de choses ressemblent à… à un rêve. Ou comme si je les avais inventées… » Il renifle un peu et démêle sa main de celle de Winry pour se frotter le visage avec lassitude.

« Je ne suis pas surpris. », propose Maes chaleureusement. « Mais ne t’inquiète pas de ça. Tu as traversé beaucoup de choses, alors prends seulement ton temps pour te remettre, et tout finira par s’éclaircir. »

Al sourit, et Ed avait tort, _ceci_ est la meilleure chose qu’il n’ait jamais vue, les joues émaciées et tout le reste. « Je le ferai. Merci. », dit-il, puis l’infirmière revient et les distrait tous. Ils discutent pendant un petit moment, et Alphonse ne participe pas vraiment, mais il reste éveillé pendant toute une demi-heure, et boit un peu d’eau qui reste finalement en bas – merci bien – avant de partir à la dérive au milieu d’une conversation sur le travail de Winry à Rush Valley.

Les Hugues prennent cela comme un signal pour sortir sur la pointe des pieds, et Winry décide de partir avec eux, puisqu’elle reste chez eux et qu’elle a besoin de déjeuner. Elle admet qu’elle a loupé le petit-déjeuner parce qu’elle voulait se ruer directement à l’hôpital après s’être réveillée pour s’assurer que cela n’avait pas été un rêve qu’Al était vraiment de retour. Ed reste, parce que _bien sûr qu’il_ _reste_ , et une des infirmières lui apporte un déjeuner, qu’il mange d’une main parce qu’il n’y pas une force dans cet univers qui pourrait lui faire lâcher la main d’Alphonse.

Al se réveille à nouveau quand la lumière de l’autre côté de la fenêtre devient rouge avec le coucher de soleil qui approche. « Comment te sens-tu ? », demande encore Ed. Il est à peu près sûr qu’il va demander cela comme une mémé excessivement agitée pour une _longue_ période à venir.

« Perdu. », répond Al, en fixant le plafond.

Ed fronce les sourcils, n’appréciant pas à quel point les yeux d’Al sont vitreux. « Quelle sorte de perdu ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Où est-ce que je suis ? », demande Al, et le cœur d’Ed se serre dans sa poitrine.

« À l’hôpital militaire de Centrale. », lui dit Ed, mais s’il pensait que cela allait rassurer Al, il avait tort. Les yeux d’Al s’écarquillent et il essaie de s’asseoir. Il est trop faible, et il échoue, mais cela ne fait que rendre la panique pire. « Al, Alphonse, calme-toi, tout va bien ! », dit Ed, en sautant sur ses pieds et en tendant la main vers son frère. Al s’immobilise, le fixant avec de grands yeux et haletant, et Ed se décide à remettre de l’ordre dans les cheveux d’Al avec des mains qui tremblent légèrement.

« Non, je ne peux- je dois y aller- Où-où est Perry ? », demande Al.

Ed cligne des yeux. « Qui ? »

« Perry. Perry Morel. Il était avec moi avant que je- » Al s’interrompt avec une moitié de sanglot, les yeux écarquillés et perdus dans l’horreur, et Ed émet un son réconfortant par instinct. Tout le reste bascule dans sa tête, et pendant un moment, il peut sentir du sable chaud et des épices, pas l’antiseptique et le métal froid.

« Peregrine Morel ? », vérifie Ed, son esprit s’emplissant de souvenirs d’un petit garçon blond, traumatisé et frôlant la catatonie, qu’Arthur – Roy – lui avait passé depuis le compartiment secret dans son wagon de commerce.

« Oui ! Est-ce que tu le connais ? Est-ce qu’il va bien ? », quémande Al.

Ed se sent comme un _idiot_. « Oui, je le connais. Il est en sécurité, saghirti. Arthur l’a sorti de Rivière sain et sauf. », dit Natan dans un certain état d’étourdissement.

« Oh. » Al devient tout mou, et se met à pleurer. C’est tellement discret que quiconque ne ferait pas aussi attention à lui qu’Ed pourrait être excusé de le manquer. Il ne sanglote pas, il respire à peine plus fort, mais il y a des larmes filtrant à travers ses cils et dans ses cheveux. L’instinct – d’Ed, de Natan, cela n’a pas d’ _importance_ – fait s’asseoir Ed sur le bord du lit pour le tirer dans ses bras et le bercer tout près, en se balançant légèrement et en le réconfortant avec un mélange d’Amestrian et d’Ishval.

« Est-ce que c’est un mauvais moment ? »

Ed lève la tête, et se trouve complètement surpris de voir Madame Christmas, Vanessa, et Nina se tenant dans l’embrasure de la porte. Ed veut lui demander ce qu’elles font là, veut leur dire de revenir plus tard, veut donner un câlin à Nina comme toujours, mais avant qu’il ne puisse décider quelle est la meilleure option, il sent Al se tendre dans ses bras. Il baisse les yeux vers lui avec inquiétude. « _Oh._ », dit Al, avec le ton d’une révélation. « _Nina._ »

Ed cligne des yeux, et regarde vers Nina, puis vers Al, parce que… _Quoi_?

Nina prend son nom comme une invitation à dépasser la main restrictive de Vanessa et avancer vers le bord du lit. « Est-ce que ça va, Al ? », demande-t-elle, en ayant l’air adorablement inquiète sous la capuche qu’elle utilise pour cacher ses traits pas-tant-humains.

« Je- », dit Al, hésite, rit. « Je vais beaucoup mieux, maintenant. », dit-il, avec tant de sérieux qu’il ne pouvait pas s’agir d’autre chose que la vérité absolue. « Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir, Nina. », ajoute-t-il avec un sourire brillant auquel Nina fait écho. Elle prend _cela_ comme une invitation à se hisser sur le lit d’Al et à s’asseoir à côté de ses genoux. Vanessa fait un son exaspéré, et Madame Christmas glousse.

« Je suis contente d’être venue, dans ce cas ! Vanessa a dit que je ne devrais pas parce que quelqu’un pourrait me reconnaître, mais je voulais venir quand même, alors j’ai demandé à Tatie Chris à la place, et _elle_ a dit que ça irait tant que je faisais attention et que je ne retirais pas mon manteau là où des étrangers peuvent voir. Et _évidemment_ je ne le ferais pas, donc c’est bon. », explique Nina. « J’étais vraiment inquiète quand j’ai entendu que tu étais à l’hôpital, mais ils ont dit que tu étais juste en train de récupérer parce que ton corps avait été refait avec l’alchimie, comme- Eh bien, comme quand Grand Frère a aidé à réparer le mien. »

« Oui, juste comme ça. », approuve Al, en fixant toujours quelque chose avec une crainte mêlée d’admiration. « Je ne suis pas désolé d’avoir récupéré mon corps, mais rester à l’hôpital est vraiment très ennuyant, alors- alors est-ce que tu me raconterais ce que tu as fait récemment ? », demande-t-il. Nina, bien sûr, se lance dans une nouvelle version enthousiasme de la vie quotidienne quand on grandit dans un bordel, et Ed décide qu’il est temps de réinstaller Al dans son lit proprement, bien qu’il arrange un peu les oreillers vers le haut pour qu’Al soit à moitié assis. Leurs yeux se croisent et Al articule silencieusement ‘Merci’ vers Ed, en ayant l’air si douloureusement reconnaissant que cela brise le cœur d’Ed.

Ed secoue la tête subtilement, et puis articule, ‘Nina ? Vraiment ?’ vers son frère.

Al se contente de rayonner, désespérément amoureux, et Ed étouffe un rire exaspéré. Puis il s’extrait et va rejoindre les deux femmes dans l’embrasure. Il ne veut vraiment pas quitter Al, mais il sait ce que c’est quand on reconnaît son âme-sœur pour la première fois, la manière dont tous les souvenirs s’installent à nouveau à leur place, organisés autour de cette âme qui est ineffablement familière et juste. Il suppose qu’Al mérite une chance de se prélasser dans ce sentiment pendant un temps sans interruption.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites toutes là ? Ou Nina est juste venue nous rendre visite ? », demande Ed.

« Non. Nous sommes aussi venus voir Roy. », lui dit Madame Christmas, et Ed sursaute avec réalisation.

Ed est un _idiot_. Al n’est pas le seul qui a été traîné à travers la Porte récemment, après tout. Il avait déjà _prévu_ d’aller trouver Roy une fois qu’il se serait convaincu de quitter le lit d’Al, mais d’une certaine manière il avait oublié que Roy avait été forcé de devenir le cinquième sacrifice humain.

Il fixe Madame Christmas, qui le regarde comme s’il est un idiot, mais un qu’elle trouve au moins modérément adorable. « Il apprécierait probablement une visite, si tu es- » Ed court déjà à toutes jambes le long du couloir. « Chambre 205 ! », lance Madame Christmas après lui avec un gloussement. Ed secoue une main par dessus son épaule en signe de reconnaissance distrait.

Il trouve la bonne chambre et s’arrête en dérapant dans le couloir, en respirant seulement un peu fort. Roy est assis dans le lit d’hôpital, regardant à travers la fenêtre ce qui veut dire que tout ce qu’Ed peut voir de lui sont ses cheveux et une oreille. Hawkeye est dans le lit opposé, mais Ed n’a pas d’attention à lui accorder en ce moment. « Roy. », salue-t-il d’une voix haletante.

Roy se tourne vers lui, et après avoir cligné des yeux une fois, il sourit, lent et chaleureux d’une manière qui fait chauffer les joues d’Ed par pur reflex. « Edward. », répond-il, et au diable tout le reste mais la façon dont il le dit le fait sonner comme une putain de _caresse_.

« Désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. », dit Ed alors qu’il traverse la pièce. Il pourrait s’asseoir sur le chaise des visiteurs, mais pourquoi le ferait-il quand il peut s’asseoir sur le bord du lit de Roy et sentir la chaleur des genoux de Roy filtrer à travers les draps jusqu’à ses hanches.

« Balivernes. », rejette Roy facilement. « Bien sûr que tu voudrais rester avec Alphonse. »

Ed l’étudie, se demandant si Roy se souvient ou pas. Il _espère_ que c’est le cas, espère que cette nouvelle facilité qu’il détecte chez Roy est _souvenir_ , mais il pourrait juste être qu’il est finalement passé par dessus tout le problème de la différence d’âge. Ed ne peut pas dire lequel est-ce ; ne peut pas dire si son propre espoir brouille sa perception ou pas. « Tu as récupéré tes yeux. », remarque-t-il, par manque de quoi ce soit de mieux à dire.

« Dr Marcoh est un faiseur de miracles. », répond Roy allègrement, et Ed renifle. Il y a une longue pause pendant laquelle ils se contente de se fixer l’un l’autre. Ed ne sait pas ce que Roy est en train de chercher, peut-être qu’il est juste en train de regarder pour le plaisir de _regarder_ , mais Ed cherche dans son expression le moindre indice qu’il _sait_. « Edward ? », dit à nouveau Roy.

« Ouais ? »

Roy sourit, lent et toujours si légèrement malicieux, et Ed se réchauffe tout au long du processus. « Est-ce que je peux te raconter une histoire ? », demande-t-il.

« Uh, bien sûr ? », répond Ed, perplexe, parce que ce n’est _pas_ ce qu’il s’attendait à ce que Roy dise avec _cette_ sorte de sourire sur son visage. Lentement, son cerveau change de vitesse.

« Il était une fois, dans une contrée lointaine, il y avait une pauvre artiste qui manquait de chance. », commence Roy, ses yeux brillant de rire, et le cœur d’Ed rate un battement dans sa poitrine, parce que _oh_. Oh, c’est _cela_ qu’il voulait dire. Le sourire qui se propage sur le visage d’Ed est tellement large que ses joues lui font mal et il ne s’en soucie même pas. « Elle voyageait de cité en cité, cherchant un mécène qui ne lui demanderait pas de peindre quoi que ce soit d’ _ennuyant_. » Ed ferme les yeux pour un moment, voyant des cheveux roux et _tellement de taches de rousseur_ , parce que Roy avait dit cela juste comme Fiametta le faisait, et le souvenir chante dans sa poitrine. « Un jour, alors qu’elle s’occupait de ses propres affaires sur le marché, la plus belle créature qu’elle n’ait jamais vue était tellement absorbée par un livre sur l’alchimie biologique qu’elle lui est rentrée en plein dedans. »

Une rougeur inonde les joues d’Ed, et il arrête d’essayer d’être patient et de laisser Roy raconter l’histoire. Il attrape le visage du bâtard stupide avec ses deux mains et l’attire dans un baiser. Roy rit dedans, essaye de l’embrasser en retour, mais ils sourient tous les deux trop largement pour que ce soit quoi que ce soit d’autre qu’étrange et maladroit et _incroyable_. Se penchant en arrière, Roy le fixe avec un plaisir évident. « Je n’ai pas fini de raconter l’histoire. », réprimande-t-il.

Ed lui donne un coup de poing sur l’épaule. « Je connais déjà cette histoire, idiot. »

« Bien sûr que tu la connais. », acquiesce Roy, le ton doux, l’expression se fondant en quelque chose de tellement plus tendre et amoureux que le cœur d’Ed se serre dans a poitrine, et qu’il en veut brusquement à chacune des particules d’air entre eux. Alors il ferme la distance, se tord sur ses genoux et en lance un par dessus les jambes de Roy pour s’asseoir à califourchon sur lui, se presser contre lui et l’embrasser _correctement_. Et cette fois, Roy l’embrasse en retour sans réserve, sans modération, passionné et douloureusement lent, comme s’il savoure chaque pression de lèvres, chaque souffle partagé, chaque arrière-goût de la bouche d’Ed. Comme s’il capte, comme s’il comprend qu’Ed l’aime à travers les guerres et les épidémies et les désastres et les _vies_. Parce que _c’est le cas_. Il _sait_ , parce qu’il aime Ed juste de la même manière.

Pendant l’une des pauses momentanées pour respirer, Ed ne peut pas s’empêcher de dire ; « C’est moi en train de faire quelque chose, au passage. »

Roy lui sourit largement et presse leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre. « J’avais remarqué. »

« Je te l’avais dit. », répond Ed avec insolence, et Roy rit, renversant sa tête contre l’oreiller derrière lui et fermant les yeux. Ed se mord les lèvres pour s’empêcher de l’embrasser encore et de ruiner le moment.

Hawkeye choisit ce moment pour intervenir. « Si vous allez coucher ensemble tous les deux, veuillez m’en informer pour que je puisse quitter la chambre avant que les vêtements ne commencent à disparaître. »

Le visage d’Ed est _en feu_. Roy, bien sûr, est entièrement imperturbable. Quand on a été une prostituée des allées sombres dans une autre vie, pas grand-chose à propos du sexe peut vous rendre honteux, et _certainement_ pas la simple suggestion d’avoir des relations dans un espace semi-publique. « Je pensais que vous n’approuviez pas ? », dit Roy, regardant Hawkeye par dessus l’épaule d’Ed.

« Je n’approuvais pas. », confesse Hawkeye. « Vous m’avez fait changer d’avis. Mais s’il vous plaît, bien que je vous apprécie plutôt tous les deux, je ne vous apprécie pas à _ce point_. » Roy mime recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Ed le frappe à nouveau. « Est-ce que j’ai besoin de libérer la pièce un moment ? », demande Hawkeye, les ignorant tous les deux avec aplomb.

Ed s’éclaircit la gorge. « Non. », dit-il fermement.

« Je suis d’accord. », acquiesce Roy, ce qui est un soulagement. Parce qu’Ed a seize ans, et Roy est magnifique, et il rêve depuis des _années_ de pouvoir enfin le toucher. Si Roy avait tenté de le persuader, il aurait probablement réussi. « Nous avons tout le temps. »

***

Quand Madame Christmas avait suggéré l’idée d’une fête de ‘yay, on a survécu’, Ed avait été dubitatif. Bien sûr, ils s’étaient tous réunis pour combattre le Petit être de la Fiole, mais c’était quand ils se battaient pour leur vie et avaient un ennemi commun. Maintenant ? Maître déteste toujours l’armée, et les militaires ne sont pas sûrs de comment agir autour des filles et des garçons de Madame, et ensuite il y a le désastre qui est d’essayer de mettre Winry et Scar dans la même pièce.

D’un autre côté, présenter Nina à Darius et Heinkel est assez génial, et observer tout le monde saluer Al avec plaisir et enthousiasme à le voir enfin sorti de l’hôpital est fantastique, et voir tout le monde vraiment détendus et appréciant la nouvelle et fragile paix est juste _bon_.

Ed reste très proche d’Al tout le temps, parce que son frère vient _juste_ de sortir de l’hôpital, et il est toujours assez mince pour qu’Ed s’inquiète qu’il se casse en deux à tout moment. Al le supporte avec bonne grâce, et se contente de traîner Ed avec lui tandis qu’il erre dans la pièce par salves brèves avec beaucoup de repos afin de se socialiser.

« Monsieur Alphonse ! », appelle Mei quand elle l’aperçoit, et s’empare immédiatement d’Al. Ed se sent un peu mal pour elle et son béguin qui saute aux yeux, mais il devine qu’elle se remettra assez bien de la déception, en temps voulu. Ling est dans son sillage comme un chaperon, et Lanfan traîne autour de lui, en ayant l’air un peu moins sur les nerfs qu’avant.

« Vous n’êtes toujours pas partis ? », demande Ed, même s’il ne l’entend pas vraiment de la manière dont il le dit. Il est juste très… eh bien, il est inquiet de l’état des choses à Xing, honnêtement.

Ling se moque de lui et fait un signe aérien de la main pour le congédier qu’Ed suppose qu’il le pense juste autant qu’Ed pensait sa question. « Bientôt, bientôt ! », promet-il légèrement. « Mais la Madame de ce bel établissement nous a promis une fête, et nous pouvions difficilement refuser de la nourriture et des boissons gratuites, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Parasite. », accuse Ed.

« Lequel de nous ? », demande Ling, en essayant d’avoir l’air innocent, ce qui ne va pas _du tout_ avec son visage sournois et souriant.

« Vous deux. », rétorque Ed sans hésiter une seconde, et le sourire qui se propage sur le visage de Ling est un peu trop dentelé pour appartenir seulement au Prince.

« Oh, je fais ma part du travail par ici. _Plus que ça_. », l’informe Greed. « Si quiconque par ici est un parasite c’est _lui_. Il m’a promis un trône. Et des concubines. Et des banquets tous les jours. » Ed renifle, parce que si l’Empereur de Xing peut techniquement obtenir ces choses, Ed est à peu près sûr que Ling n’a pas prévenu Greed de la quantité de travail qu’il devra faire pour la conserver.

« Aha ! Vous êtes là ! » Maes émerge de la foule, une expression dangereusement résolue sur son visage. Ed est juste heureux que ce soit dirigé vers Ling et Mei au lieu de lui cette fois. « Oh. Salut, Ed, Al. », salue Maes. « Roy vous cherchait tout à l’heure, en espérant échapper aux griffes de Vanessa. »

« Et vous nous cherchiez, Monsieur Hugues ? », enchaîne Ling avec curiosité.

« Oui, en fait. », confirme Maes. « Ed ici présent m’a mentionné quelque chose à propos de la Première Impératrice de Xing il y a quelques temps, et je voulais trouver un moment pour vous poser des questions sur elle, puisqu’il y a si peu d’informations à propos de Xing à trouver ici à Amestris. »

Oh. Oh, Ed ne pourrait pas empêcher le sourire sur son visage s’il _essayait_. Cela allait être incroyable, et il est tellement, tellement heureux de pouvoir être présent pour cela. C’est seulement dommage que Roy ne soit pas là. « Tu as entendu parler de l’Impératrice Xiaoli ? », demande Ling à Ed, en ayant l’air sincèrement surpris.

La tête de Mei se relève et tourne comme un chien de chasse à la recherche d’une odeur. Ed hausse les épaules et acquiesce nonchalamment, bien qu’il soit sûr que son sourire satisfait le trahit. « Ouais, un peu. Notre vieil homme merdique était là quand elle a pris le trône pour la première fois. », ajouta-t-il comme une forme de déviation, puisque tous les Xingeses sont en train de le fixer avec une curiosité évidente. Maes lui jette un regard tranchant pour cela, mais laisse tomber en faveur de son interrogatoire en embuscade.

« Eh bien, elle venait du clan Liu. », commence Ling, un froncement de sourcils de concentration barrant son visage tandis qu’il réfléchit. C’était de l’histoire assez distante, mais en tant que Prince, Ed n’a aucun doute qu’il l’a étudiée. « Elle est évidemment surtout célèbre pour être la première dirigeante femelle de l’histoire de Xing, mais elle a en réalité fait beaucoup pour notre pays pendant son règne. » Pour une fois, Ling sonne presque sérieux, et cela fait sourire Ed et lui fait espérer, encore, que Roy soit là. Il jette un œil autour de lui, se demandant s’il peut se résoudre à manquer une partie de la conversation pour aller le chercher.

« Beaucoup, comment ? », questionne Maes, clairement intrigué.

« Eh bien, s’assurer que les femmes _puissent_ devenir impératrice après elle, pour commencer. », commence Ling. « Elle était assez jeune quand elle s’est assise sur le trône, dix-sept ans, je pense ? »

« _Seize ans_. », corrige Mei. « Elle avait seize ans, et elle était l’une des plus jeunes enfants de l’Empereur Longwei, et certains de ses frères avaient deux fois son âge, et elle les a _quand même_ tous battus au trône et l’a gardé d’eux pendant _vingt ans_. Elle est la raison pour laquelle _tous_ les clans, même les pauvres, ont des connaissances en elixirologie et peuvent envoyer au moins un enfant au Grand Hôpital pour étudier l’elixirologie de guérison tous les dix ans sans avoir à payer pour ça. Elle a rendu le vol de jeune mariée punissable de mort, et elle a construit les Maisons des Étoiles Tombantes, et elle a rendu les taxes royales tellement plus juste- »

« Elle l’a fait passer d’un paiement fixe à un système de dîme, pas vrai ? », intervient Ed avant qu’il ne puisse s’en empêcher. « Pour que les clans les plus pauvres n’aient pas à s’enfoncer dans la misère seulement pour apaiser la cour royal. »

Mei s’illumine et hoche la tête avec enthousiasme. « Vrai ! Elle était _tellement incroyable_. Elle a juste… Ses frères et sœurs et ses Oncles et tout le monde _détestaient_ qu’elle ait réussi à gagner le trône en _guérissant une épidémie entière_ , alors ils ont essayé de la forcer à devenir une- une _poulinière_ , à cause des règles selon lesquelles chaque clan doit avoir un héritier, mais elle n’a même pas voulu en entendre parler. Les histoires sur la façon dont elle les a fait chanter pour qu’ils lui permettent de gouverner correctement ont été parmi mes préférées de toutes mes leçons ! Elle était tellement intelligente et déterminée et elle les a _tous_ fait tourner en bourrique. Elle n’a jamais laissé _quoi que ce soit_ l’arrêter. Elle est mon _héroïne_. »

Ed est sûr que son sourire va lui déchirer le visage dans une minute. Et ensuite – _ensuite_ – la seule chose qui pourrait possiblement rendre le moment meilleur arrive, et Roy se glisse hors de la foule pour entendre la fin des divagations admiratrices de Mei. Il se penche pour presser un baiser sur les cheveux d’Ed et murmurer une salutation, et puis _il rentre droit dedans_ en demandant ; « De qui parlons-nous ? »

« L’Impératrice Xiaoli. », l’informe Ed à travers le rire coincé dans sa gorge.

Roy cligne des yeux dans sa direction, se remémorant visiblement ce qu’il avait entendu du petit discours de Mei, puis il prend une teinte rose très attirante. « Oh ? », demande-t-il, en réussissant _presque_ à avoir l’air de ne pas être affecté. Son ton accroche l’attention d’Al, et il redresse la tête avec les sourcils levés. Il les observe tous les deux, l’un en train de rougir et l’autre en train de sourire d’une oreille à l’autre, et la réalisation descend sur son visage, teinté de la même joie impie qui remplit la poitrine d’Ed.

« Elle était la première femme à s’asseoir sur le trône de Xing. », l’informe Mei, et puis elle se lance à nouveau à expliquer exactement combien de choses étonnantes et merveilleuses son héros avait faites pour son pays. Roy réussit à ne pas avoir l’air _trop_ agité, mais Ed peut dire que s’il ne sentait pas qu’il devait continuer à faire semblant, il deviendrait tout bêbête et tendre et ridicule en ce moment. « -et même sur son _lit de mort_ elle a réussi à déjouer ces _traîtres_ et à mettre sa fille sur le trône, pour que l’Impératrice Nianzhen puisse continuer à améliorer le pays. Est-ce que ce n’est pas la chose la plus incroyable ? »

Le sourire de Roy est légèrement aigre-doux, et il s’éclaircit la gorge doucement avant de parler. « Tu l’admires clairement beaucoup. » Il hésite, mais Ed lui donne un coup de coude, et après un coup d’œil sur l’expression entendue d’Ed, il cède, et ajoute avec une complète sincérité ; « Je suis sûr que vous – tous les deux – apportez beaucoup d’honneur à son nom. » Cela sonne un peu maladroit en Amestrian, mais Ed peut voir combien la formulation particulière les frappe _tous les deux_. Mei plus que Ling – Mei pleure même un peu alors qu’elle rayonne pratiquement de fierté – mais Ling a un sourire qui a l’air plus doux et plus véridique que son large sourire habituel.

Bien sûr, il y a aussi le regard aigu et curieux que Lanfan leur jette, sans aucun doute se demandant comment et pourquoi Roy a su le formuler comme cela, _et_ le regard assorti que Maes lance dans leur direction. Aucun d’eux ne l’interpelle là-dessus, par contre. À la place, Maes sort un simple carnet et commence à demander plus de dates précises et de noms et de détails, ce qui distrait tout le monde.

Ed s’appuie contre Roy, et il est reconnaissant pour le bras qui s’enroule autour de ses épaules. C’est étrange, parce que la plupart du temps, il peut s’occuper de Ling et Mei comme des pairs, comme les alliés et les amis qu’ils sont, mais parfois, dans des moments comme cela, la partie de lui qui est Feng ressort, et c’est tellement difficile de ne pas se sentir ridiculement paternel envers eux. Le lignage est une part tellement importante de la culture Xingese, et ce sont les descendants de Feng ; les enfants des enfants – ad nauseam – des enfants de sa fille. Et Ed _est_ Feng, et donc parfois, Ed regarde ces deux jeunes héritiers de sa famille et de son héritage, et il se sent venir comme Maes avec une fierté paternelle alarmante.

Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu’il ne devient pas aussi parfois tout paternel avec la forte envie de leur donner une bonne gronderie. Eux, ou plus souvent d’autres membres de leur famille. « Est-ce que tu sais combien je suis putain de tenté de leur donner un gigantesque sermon sous forme de lettre à rapporter à leur père ? », demande-t-il, à voix basse, et en Xerxèsien, juste pour être absolument sûr que personne ne peut les espionner. Enfin, personne à part Al, qui regarde vers eux avec les sourcils levés. Ed ébouriffe ses cheveux en représailles, et Al plisse son adorable petit nez, et Ed s’émerveille, pour la énième fois, devant le corps respirant et vivant de son frère.

« Je pense que j’en ai une petite idée. », répond Roy dans la même langue, la voix devenue toute cassante comme à chaque fois qu’il est obligé de passer un savon à un soldat.

« Peux-tu imaginer à quel point il _paniquerait_? », demande Ed, parce que la pensée est _tellement_ putain de satisfaisante. Ling et Mei rentrant à la maison depuis des contrées lointaines avec une lettre écrite de la main d’une Impératrice morte depuis longtemps, réprimandant l’Empereur pour avoir fait passer son propre bien-être par dessus les besoins de son pays, de son peuple, et de ses enfants, et mettant toute la cour en émoi devant la menace d’ancêtres déçus. Bon dieu, ce serait si satisfaisant.

Roy tire sur le bout de sa queue de cheval, pas assez fort pour que ce soit vraiment le geste de réprimande enfantine qu’il prétend que c’est. « Je suis à peu près certain que personne ne croirait vraiment que je l’ai écrite, et ça leur causerait seulement des problèmes. »

« Ouais. », acquiesce Ed à contrecœur. « Tu ruines tout mon plaisir, Bâtard. »

***

Ed est toujours en train de se prélasser dans le fait que Roy se souvient des mois plus tard. Les petites choses qui le laissent savoir n’échouent jamais à le faire sentir ridiculement mou à l’intérieur. Des choses comme la manière dont Roy lui fera d’anciens plats préférés les jours où Ed reste chez lui pour dîner, ou la manière dont il teste de vieux tiques mémorisées comme si oui ou non Ed est toujours seulement chatouilleux sur le dos de son cou, ou même la manière dont il montre nonchalamment à Elysia comment faire ses cheveux en une tresse tortillée encore plus difficile qu’elle n’y paraît.

Et la manière dont ses yeux deviennent tout doux et nostalgiques quand Ed le tire dans une bibliothèque pour un rendez-vous-recherches un week-end. Ils tombent dans le Xerxèsien tandis qu’ils se chamaillent à propos de quel texte de référence est le meilleur, et Roy fait des blagues petites pour lesquelles Ed menace de le frapper dans les yeux, et quand Ed relève la tête après avoir été absorbé par sa lecture pendant plus d’une heure, Roy est en train de le regarder au lieu de lire et il y a un croquis d’Ed sur le coin de ses notes.

Ils sont interrompus dans la soirée, quand leurs têtes sont penchées ensemble sur un diagramme et qu’ils débattent à voix basse pour éviter la colère des bibliothécaires. Le bruit sourd et les petites secousses d’une grande quantité de papier qui frappe leur table les fait sursauter tous les deux, et la tête d’Ed se relève brusquement pour voir une pile d’épais dossiers de style militaire par-dessus leurs notes éparpillées. Un autre dossier frappe la table pendant qu’Ed regarde, et ensuite Maes écarte les mains à leur sommet avec un air dramatique. Ed relève la tête encore plus, sur le visage de Maes, mais il découvre qu’il ne peut pas lire l’expression ici. Ses lèvres sont pressées en une ligne fine, et il y a le début d’un froncement qui tire sur ses sourcils, mais il n’a pas l’air en colère, pas exactement. Bien sûr, c’est rendu plus difficile par le fait que les lunettes de Maes reflètent la lumière de cette manière donnant la chair de poule que Maes réussit toujours quand il veut être _mystérieux_.

« Maes ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? », demande Roy, bien qu’il n’ait pas l’air trop inquiet, juste embrumé.

« Putain, c’est quoi ces trucs ? », demande Ed, en regardant à nouveau le tas de dossiers avec un air dubitatif.

« Ceci- », proclame Maes, en tapotant les dossiers, puis en les poussant à travers la table, les rapprochant d’Ed et de Roy d’un geste très pointu qui menace de faire tomber certains livres de la table. « - est soit la gloire couronnant ma carrière d’investigation, soit mon aller simple pour un asile. »

Ed admettra être très curieux, ce qui es probablement ce que Maes avait espéré. Il débat entre feindre le désintérêt pour juste en terminer avec Maes, mais la curiosité l’emporte sur la contrariété, et il tend la main vers le dossier du haut du tas le plus proche de lui. « De quoi tu parles, Maes ? », demande Roy, mais il tend la main vers un dossier, lui-aussi.

Le dossier d’Ed est… en réalité le dossier d’ _Ed_. C’est un dossier minutieusement détaillé sur Edward Elric, l’Alchimiste FullMétal. Pas seulement sa documentation militaire, mais des rapports de la mère de Roy et des copies de lettres qu’il a envoyées à Winry. « C’est quoi ce bordel ? », exige-t-il.

« Est-ce qu’on devrait s’inquiéter ? », demande Roy prudemment, et Ed jette un coup d’œil pour voir le même genre de choses dans son propre dossier. Les compte-rendus détaillés sur Roy Mustang, l’Alchimiste de Flammes. Roy le feuillette, sa bouche se tordant en une ligne mécontente, avant de relever les yeux vers Maes avec l’inquiétude gravée sur son visage.

« Continuez de lire. », enjoint Maes, en s’asseyant et en les observant tous les deux attentivement.

Roy obéit, mais Ed non, choisissant à la place de les observer tous les deux. Roy ouvre le dossier, et s’immobilise, ses sourcils s’envolant, et Ed pense qu’il voit un éclair de triomphe à peine retenu dans les yeux de Maes. Puis Roy tend la main vers le suivant, et ouvre celui-là, aussi. Puisque c’est ouvert à plat, Ed peut voir les écrits Ishvaliens entre les traductions Amestriennes, et il prend soudain conscience de ce que c’est. Et en effet, un coup d’œil par dessus l’épaule de Roy montre que le deuxième dossier est entièrement à propos d’un certain Valentino Sica ; propriétaire de bar, chef de résistance, et salop injustement grand.

La curiosité le mène à passer à travers sa propre pile, et en effet, ils sont tous là. Le dossier militaire de la Spécialiste Première Classe Lexi. La vie de Tzirre bint Chayim, telle que racontée par l’histoire orale Ishvalienne à un informateur civil, nom expurgé. Les articles accumulés, les interviews, et les lettres écrites par Oswald Steward, ainsi qu’une myriade de rapports d’arrestation pour des choses comme des effractions, des intrusions, et des troubles civils.

Une inspiration tranchante de la part de Roy attire l’attention d’Ed à nouveau, et il lève la tête pour le voir fixer le dossier sur Knyazhna Tatiana Nikiforova avec de grands yeux. Ed regarde de plus près, inquiet, mais son inquiétude s’évanouit quand il réalise que Roy est en train de fixer un résumé de la propre main de Maes exposant une conspiration vieille de deux cents ans pour faire porter les soupçons pour assassinat sur une diplomate Drachmienne.

Tanya n’avait jamais vraiment cru que toute l’histoire avait été planifiée depuis le début, n’avait jamais vraiment abandonné l’idée que c’était une erreur quelconque de sa propre part qui avait détruit les accords de paix. Ed est heureux qu’elle – qu’il – puisse peut-être enfin avoir une fin. Il donne un gentil coup de coude à Roy, et sourit narquoisement quand les yeux de l’homme atterrissent sur lui. « Je te l’avais dit putain. », annonce-t-il.

Roy cligne des yeux deux fois, puis rit d’un air découragé, amenant une main vers le haut pour presser ses doigts contre ses yeux.

« Alors je ne suis pas fou. », annonce Maes, se rasseyant dans sa chaise avec un soupir satisfait.

Roy renifle. « Eh bien, _ceci_ est débattable. », marmonne-t-il, et Maes sourit, le contentement se transforme en un instant en autosatisfaction. « Mais tu n’es pas plus fou que d’habitude. », capitule Roy, en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur le dossier dans ses mains. « Mais comment _diable_ as-tu réussi à mettre tout cela sur pied ? »

« Ed m’a peut-être donné quelques indices. », reconnaît Maes. Au sourcil levé de Roy, il élabore. « Il m’a donné une liste d’événements ou de personnes historiquement importants pour expliquer comment il savait que nous préparions – prétendument – un coup d’État. »

Roy jette un coup d’œil à Ed, curieux et tendre et étonné. Ed le fixe du regard en retour, même s’il essaye très dur de ne pas rire. « Je ne pense pas qu’aucun d’entre nous ait réussi à traverser une seule vie sans se trouver impliqués en politique, dans un gouvernement, une révolution, ou une sorte de combinaison des trois. »

« Malka et Tzirre n’étaient pas- », commence Roy avec attention.

« Tu étais un _mullah_ , et littéralement la seule raison pour laquelle la plus grande partie de notre village a survécu à cette famine. C’est ça _gouverner_ , juste là. », contre Ed. « Et je suis à peu près sûr qu’argumenter que ‘mais il n’y a rien de tel que dieu’ dans une communauté dirigée religieusement compte comme de la _politique_. »

« Oh, c’est _ça_ que tu voulais dire ? », dit Roy d’une voix traînante, en roulant des yeux vers le ciel.

« C’était le point essentiel, ouais. », rétorque Ed, avec audace et un sourire aussi aiguisé qu’un couteau. « Tout le reste découle de ça. Parce que c’est qu’une fois que tu as établi que l’entièreté du concept de ‘dieu’ est n’importe quoi que tu as besoin d’une explication pour la supposée ‘divinité’ d’Ishvala. Et _ensuite_ tu peux mener les gens à la conclusion _évidente_. »

« _Arrête_. », insiste Roy, en massant ses tempes comme s’il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Ed lui glousse dessus, mais n’insiste pas. Il peut comprendre l’inconfort de Roy avec ce vieux débat familier, à la lumière des choses qui étaient arrivées dans cette vie, alors il ne va pas pousser le problème. « Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu es passé de ‘événements historiques certains’ à ‘réincarnation’. », expose Roy, revenant avec obstination au sujet original.

Maes lui jette un regard, puis tapote le dossier suivant sur la pile de Roy. Roy fronce les sourcils dans sa direction, mais l’attrape. Il faut un moment à Ed pour mettre de l’ordre dans la chronologie et deviner à propos de quelle vie ce dossier doit être. À en croire le manque de changement dans l’expression sinistre de Roy tandis qu’il l’ouvre, il a déjà deviné. « Klaus Fennek, qui a assassiné un général pour la mort de son amant à Cameron. », annonce Maes, puis il donne à Ed un regard pointu. Ed cligne des yeux dans sa direction, sans comprendre. « Klaus Fennek, qui a grandi dans les bidonvilles de Centrale, juste à l’endroit où se trouve aujourd’hui un certain bordel. »

Et Ed se souvient, toutes ces années plus tôt, faire un commentaire stupide et désinvolte qu’il ne s’attendait même pas à ce que Madame Christmas entende, et encore moins à ce qu’elle s’en _souvienne_. « Bordel. », souffle-t-il.

« Quoi ? », demande Roy, en levant les yeux vers lui.

« C’était juste- J’ai réalisé qu’il y avait un putain de _bordel_ dans cette vieille épave dans laquelle nous avions l’habitude de dormir quand il faisait froid parce qu’elle avait une cheminée fonctionnelle, et je pensais à quel point tu aurais trouvé ça tellement drôle si tu avais su, et je ne m’attendais pas à ce que Chris m’ _entende_ putain. », explique Ed, indigné et étonné et incrédule tout à la fois. « C’est quoi ce bordel ? »

Maes glousse. « C’était le point décisif. Quand je me suis souvenu de ça, j’ai commencé à regarder d’un peu plus près tous les autres acteurs majeurs que tu avais mentionnés. Les discours de la Knyazhna sonne _juste comme les tiens_ , Roy, quand tu te laisses vraiment aller, et les lettres de la Sentinel à son père à propos de toute l’histoire ? » Maes jette à Ed un regard significatif, et Ed lui lance un regard noir et belliqueux en retour. Donc il avait eu un connard distant et putain d’inutile pour père dans plus d’une vie. Ce n’est pas de sa faute, et il n’est _pas désolé_ de l’appeler comme ce qu’il était _putain_.

« Ah. », dit Roy, et il tend la main pour pousser les cheveux d’Ed hors de son visage dans un geste qui fait douloureusement penser à Tanya. Ed s’y appuie avec un soupir fâché, le laissant à contrecœur apaiser un peu de sa colère. « Oui, ça semble être un peu un thème pour vous, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Synchronicité de _merde_. », ronchonne Ed.

« Synchronicité ? », fait écho Maes curieusement.

« Ne me demande pas de l’expliquer, c’est de la merde non scientifique, mais ça arrive putain, donc- » Ed hausse les épaules avec irritation. « C’est basiquement des coïncidences qui s’alignent si bien au fil des siècles que tu _sais_ que ce n’est pas une putain de coïncidence, et pourtant, il n’y a pas d’autre explication. Et c’est de la merde. »

« Je pense que c’est seulement les âmes qui sont attirées par le familier, qu’elles s’en souviennent ou non. », corrige Roy.

« Tu veux dire que c’est _ta_ faute d’une manière ou d’une autre si Chris a choisi _ce_ bâtiment ? », le défie Ed.

Roy lui sourit narquoisement, et les yeux d’Ed s’élargissent. « Oui, en réalité. Elle a dû déménager une fois qu’elle m’a accueilli, puisqu’à ce moment-là elle vivait dans un appartement une pièce qui était aussi, euh, son lieu de travail. Elle a décidé d’ouvrir sa propre affaire, et m’a pris avec elle pour inspecter les lieux, puisqu’elle n’allait pas me laisser seul dans un endroit comme ça. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ça, mais d’après son récit, nous sommes entrés dans cet endroit, et je suis immédiatement allé m’asseoir près de la cheminée. Elle a dit que c’était la première fois que j’avais l’air quoi que ce soit d’autre que placide depuis l’accident. »

« Hum. », dit Ed. « D’accord, on dirait un peu moins des conneries. Toujours ennuyant par contre. »

« Bien sûr. », acquiesce Roy avec indulgence.

Maes ricane d’eux. « Bien sûr, ce n’est pas avant la fête ‘merci dieu nous ne sommes pas morts’ de Madame Christmas que j’ai vraiment _cru_ à la folle hypothèse que j’étais en train de mettre en place dans le coin de mon esprit. », reconnaît-il, en ayant l’air suprêmement amusé.

« Je pensais que tu étais suspicieusement circonspect à propos de tout ça. », grogne Roy.

Le regard innocent que Maes dirige vers lui n’est pas crédible du tout. Roy lui lance un regard noir et Maes abandonne les faux-semblants et se contente de rayonner dans sa direction, impénitent. « Je ne voulais pas vous questionner là-dessus avant d’avoir _toutes_ les preuves pour vous noyer dedans. » Roy soupire comme si Maes tirait sur sa dernière once de patience, mais il y a un sourire qui tire sur les coins de ses lèvres qu’importe combien il essaye de le combattre. « Il y en a deux que je n’arrivais pas à comprendre, par contre. », admet Maes, en tirant deux dossiers de la pile et en les tendant vers eux.

Ed prend celui qui lui est offert avec curiosité. C’est tellement fin qu’il penserait presque qu’il est vide, mais il y a une feuille de papier à l’intérieur, portant une liste d’une minutie impressionnante de toutes les personnes identifiées comme faisant partie des Passeurs de Riviere. À côté de chacun des noms se trouvent des dates de naissance et de mort, certains d’entre eux sont rayés. Roy se penche par dessus l’épaule d’Ed pour le regarder, son propre dossier tenu dans sa main éloignée sans être ouvert.

« Je ne pense pas que je sois là-dessus. », dit-il finalement, en ayant l’air suffisant.

Ed ricane. « Tu n’as jamais été attrapé. »

« Pas même à titre posthume. », acquiesce Roy.

Maes fait un bruit inintelligible de frustration. « Sérieusement ? J’ai fait tout ce travail pour _rien_? » Roy émet ce rire arrogant et exécrable de son cru, Ed lui donne un coup de coude, et il donne un coup d’épaule à Ed immédiatement. Maes ignore leur comédie entièrement. « Et toi, Ed ? S’il te plaît dis-moi que _tu_ es là dessus. »

« Nah. » Ed secoue la tête, souriant à la manière dont Maes s’effondre pathétiquement. « Je n’étais pas l’un des Passeurs. J’étais le pauvre bâtard qui se retrouvait coincé à surveiller les gosses. Oh ! », dit-il lorsqu’il se souvient, et il se tourne vers Roy. Il est toujours penché par dessus l’épaule d’Ed, donc cela amène leurs visages très proches l’un de l’autre. « Je voulais te dire ! Tu te souviens de Perry ? »

Roy incline la tête d’un air pensif, puis il s’illumine. « Oui, je me souviens. »

« C’était Nina. »

Roy le fixe pendant un long moment, puis ferme ses yeux et pose son front contre la tempe d’Ed. « Clara était Alphonse, dans ce cas, je suppose ? », demande-t-il, et sa voix devient tendue et peinée.

« Eh, arrête ça. », le réprimande Ed, en s’appuyant contre lui. « Meir, aussi. »

Roy est surpris pendant un instant, mais ensuite il étouffe un petit rire. « Bien sûr. »

« Attends, attends. », interrompt Maes, tirant leurs deux regards à nouveau sur lui. Il a l’air entièrement déstabilisé par quelque chose, et Ed se sent très satisfait à ce propos, même s’il ne sait même pas ce qu’ils ont dit pour mettre cette expression sur son visage. « Al et _Nina_? »

« Oh. Ouais. », confirme Ed. « Ça a été ma réaction, aussi, mais… » Il hausse les épaules. « Ils seront bons l’un pour l’autre. », dit-il avec la confiance acquise en ayant vu Perry et Meir tomber amoureux toutes ces centaines années plus tôt. Il leur a fallu _l’éternité_ , des années et des _années_ passées à se languir ridiculement et emplies de timidité et d’étrange, étrange flirt, mais ils y sont arrivés à la fin.

« Ils le seront. », acquiesce Roy, puis il rit. « Oh, bon dieu. J’espère que nous n’aurons pas à les regarder danser l’un autour de l’autre pour aussi longtemps cette fois. »

« N’y compte pas. », dit Ed, en secouant la tête. « Al a décidé qu’il ne va rien faire à ce propos, jamais, parce qu’il pense que même quand elle aura grandi, elle continuera à l’admirer suffisamment pour qu’il se sente comme s’il faisait pression sur elle. Alors il va continuer à sa languir ridiculement comme il l’a fait l’autre fois, et Nina va être juste aussi inconsciente et- » Ed agite une main avec une tendresse frustrée.

« Certaines choses ne changent jamais. », soupire Roy, amusé et exaspéré tout à la fois.

« Eh bien, au moins Al n’est pas terrifié par toi, cette fois. »

« Il ne l’était pas la dernière fois. »

« Il l’était. »

« Meir était bien plus intimidé par toi. »

« Intimidé, bien sûr. Mais il avait deviné que je me contenterais d’aboyer tant que Perry l’aimerait. Il était toujours à moitié convaincu que _tu_ allais l’emmener dans le désert et l’enterrer vivant s’il ne faisait que dire un mot de travers à Perry même après qu’ils aient été _mariés_. », contre Ed, en roulant des yeux. Puis il a un aperçu du regard de Roy, et lui donne un coup de coude. « N’aies pas l’air aussi putain de satisfait, bâtard. »

Roy s’éclaircit la gorge, et échoue entièrement à effacer l’expression de son visage. Puis Ed aperçoit le regard étrange que Maes leur lançait et lève ses sourcils dans la direction de l’homme. Il sourit faiblement et secoue sa tête. « C’est juste étrange. »

« Quelle _partie_? », rétorque Ed narquoisement.

« Je pensais à combien c’était bizarre de réaliser que vous deux aviez déjà élevé des enfants ensemble. », explique Maes. « Je suis tellement habitué à ce que Roy soit le célibataire désespéré, mais maintenant vous êtes là tous les deux, à parler des enfants que vous avez regardé grandir et trouver leur propre âme-sœur, et je pense ‘oh mon dieu, ça sera Elysia un jour’ et… c’est très étrange. »

Roy renifle. « Ça l’est, n’est-ce pas ? », demande-t-il, ce qui fait éclater Maes de rire.

« Mais c’est une bonne sorte d’étrange. », cède Maes. « Savoir que les âmes-sœurs sont réelles, et que… que la mort puisse être _une_ fin, mais ce n’est pas _la_ fin, et qu’importe ce qui arrive, personne n’a à y faire entièrement tout seul . C’est… bon à savoir. »

Ed jette un coup d’œil à Roy avant qu’il ne puisse s’en empêcher, seulement pour trouver Roy déjà en train de le regarder, cette expression ridiculement douce et bêbête sur son visage à nouveau. « Ouais. », dit Roy, parce que la voix d’Ed s’est perdue quelque part en même temps que son souffle. Honnêtement, il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire de plus, parce qu’Ed pense que Maes l’a résumé plutôt diablement bien, même si ‘bien’ est toujours un putain d’euphémisme. Il se demande, pendant un moment, ce à quoi leur prochaine vie ressemblera. Il doute qu’ils s’en souviendront, il pense que tous ces souvenirs se replieront dans les endroits cachés de leur âme pour le prochain tour, mais…

Peut-être qu’ils ne _sauront_ pas qu’ils savent, mais ils sauront. Ils déambuleront, réapprenant à marcher et à parler, avec un nouveau nom et un nouveau visage et une nouvelle _vie_ , et ils ne se souviendront pas de s’émerveiller à tout cela, de le comparer à tout ce qui est venu avant, mais ils se trouveront toujours l’un l’autre à la fin, parce que leurs âmes résonnent à la même fréquence, et ils n’ont pas besoin de vies entières de preuves pour regarder quelqu’un et juste _savoir_.

« Oh, juste embrassez-vous déjà. », se plaint Maes, jetant une boule de papier mâchée sur eux, puis se levant pour rassembler tous ses dossiers.

« Comme si _tu_ avais le droit de critiquer. », rétorque Roy, tandis que le visage d’Ed devient cramoisi.

« En parlant de ma _fabuleuse_ femme, elle m’a dit de vous dire que vous êtes tous invités à dîner demain. », dévie Maes avec insouciance. « Al aussi, bien sûr. »

Ed s’éclaircit la gorge. « Nous serons là. Maintenant dégage et laisse nous profiter de notre rendez-vous. »

« Un rendez-vous. Dans une _bibliothèque_. », soupire Maes, secouant la tête comme s’il désespère pour eux deux.

« La bibliothèque est un endroit _parfait_ pour un rendez-vous. », contre Ed, sentant qu’il doit intervenir et empêcher les bibliothèques d’être si violemment calomniées.

« J’ai fait ma demande en mariage dans une bibliothèque une fois. », commente Roy, en affichant un sourire béat et ému en regardant au loin d’un air rêveur. Maes se moque de lui.

Comme le fait Ed. « Excuse-toi, _j’ai_ fait ma demande dans une bibliothèque. »

« Tu ne l’as _pas_ fait. Tu as juste fait des commentaires sarcastiques jusqu’à ce que _je demande_. »

« Mais je l’ai dit _en premier_. C’était _ma_ ‘demande en mariage’. »

« Des marmonnements grincheux à un livre ne compte _pas_ comme une demande en mariage ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! C’est comme ça que toutes les meilleures idées naissent ! »

« Es-tu en train de dire que m’épouser était l’une de tes meilleures idées ? »

« C’était bien vrai. »

Maes fait une pause, dossiers à nouveau dans les bras, pour secouer encore la tête dans leur direction. « Définitivement des âmes-sœurs. », commente-t-il d’un ton pince-sans-rire. « Et maintenant je vais retourner auprès de _mon_ âme-sœur, qui _n’est pas_ une personne folle qui pense qu’une bibliothèque est un bon endroit pour un rendez-vous. Pas que je n’adorerais pas passer du temps avec elle qu’importe l’endroit, bien sûr, mais- »

« Oh mon dieu, juste _pars_! », jappe Ed, et Maes s’en va, en riant odieusement tout le long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saghirti : petit (gamin -> little one)


End file.
